Unsolved
by Crimson Knights
Summary: "Since elementary school up till now, I have always loved you. That's all I have to say before I become Miku's... sacrifice." That was what Len said to Rin before he plunged down from her apartment, leaving her clueless and stunned. Because of him, Rin ended up in a whole lot of trouble which would cost her her life. By the way, what did Len mean by "Miku's sacrifice"?
1. Case 1: Len's Suicide

**Unsolved**

"Hey, have you heard about the curse of St. Miku High School?"

"Eh? I know that this school is a boy's school but... What curse is that?"

"Listen, that school used to be a mixed school and that curse is..."

"Hurry and say it!"

"There was once a student called Miku Hatsune. She was a brilliant student who aced in everything she did. Everyone liked her, including the teachers and the principal. However, one day she passed away during her second year in high school as she met with a terrible and gruesome accident. The whole school was devastated so in order to bring the school back to life again, they removed her previous existence like removing her table and chair, reprinting the new attendance list, removing all the medals which she had won and more."

"Oh no! It's terrible!"

"There are still more of it. Whenever any outsider asked, 'Where is Miku Hatsune?', the replies were always the same- 'Eh? Who is Miku Hatsune?'. This was the reply to show as if Miku Hatsune had never existed in this world."

"This is getting creepy."

"Yeah, and the most creepiest part is..."

"Hurry!"

"After she died, a curse occurred. Many females in St. Miku High School began to die horribly. It was like an unstoppable calamity. One of them was a Year 1 female student."

"What happened to her?"

"She was a talented violist and had represented that school in many violin competitions. However, one fateful day, that dreadful curse got to her and she was found dead in the music room. Her body was nicely sliced into pieces. No one knew who the culprit was but everyone knew that the violin strings were the weapons of the murder because violin strings have the ability to slice things evenly and perfectly."

"That's gruesome. Was that the ghost Miku Hatsune's doing?"

"Everyone suspected so, thus the principal had changed the school into a boys' school so that no more girls would be harmed anymore. The school's name was changed so as to name after Miku Hatsune in the memory of her. The school's interior was changed too and everywhere in the school was filled with Miku Hatsune's portraits and photos. All of this was to remember her, instead of forgetting about her. Since then, the calamity had stopped."

"That's great to hear it. Phew!"

"It's not over yet. The calamity continued after a few years even though it had turned into a boys' school. Every month, boys from that school went missing. It was strange and soon, they realised one thing. They thought that Miku Hatsune needed human sacrifices to be happy so every term, they would play a game called '_Kami Game_' to decide a _human sacrifice_ to _commit suicide_ to serve Miku Hatsune. Since then, the calamity stopped again. This practice is still continuing until now for 20 years."

"What if those human sacrifices disobey?"

"Then, Kami and Miku Hatsune will be angry and the whole entire school will return back to square one whereby the calamity will start all over again, in order to make up for the disobedient sacrifices."

"Come to think of it, those human sacrifices are willing to die?"

"Yes, they are _very happy_ to be the _sacrifices_ of the term."

"Why?"

"It's because... _They are doing a favour to Kami, the God in Heaven, and the late elite of the school, Miku Hatsune._"

* * *

Case #1: Len's Suicide

A gentle cold breeze brushed against her pale skin, causing her to shiver. She sneezed loudly and cleaned up her mucus with a tissue paper. She looked out of the window and realised that the sky was covering with thick and heavy dark clouds, signaling the coming of a very heavy rain.

Turning her head back to her desk, she stared at her friend who was frowning at the fortune telling cards in her hands and asked, "Meiko, what's wrong?"

"Rin," Meiko answered solemnly as her eyes slowly moved up and fixated at her best friend's worried face. "Don't be involved in anything which is none of your business. There will be a 'Joker' next to you, if you do."

Meiko flashed her cards to Rin and continued, "And the 'Joker' will entangle you into a mess of serious troubles and stab you from behind."

Rin shuddered when she saw a 'Joker' card, a 'Queen' Card and a 'King' card were among the other normal fortune telling cards in Meiko's hands. Having these three cards as a result in one's fortune telling was a taboo and it also showed that something bad would bound to happen to that person. Though many people said that fortune telling were made up of lies and defaults, she believed what Meiko had just said because Meiko really had the ability to do fortune tellings; all her fortune tellings were no doubt and scarily accurate. A few weeks ago, she used her fortune telling cards and dices to predict their Mathematics teacher's future. The results showed that she would be confessed to by a certain someone a few days later and it did happen.

"Don't worry too much, Rin. I know you would be fine," Meiko tried to brighten up the tense atmosphere which she had created. "It is just a stupid fortune telling thing so don't let it drill into the poor little head of yours. Please cheer up, okay?"

"But all of your predictions came true before! What if I unknowingly step on a pit and fall straight after?" Rin winced and covered her face with a heavy sigh.

Meiko patted her distraught friend's back and comforted, "Have you heard of a phrase called 'changing your fate'?"

Rin nodded.

"You can actually do that," Meiko said with a smile. "You can't prevent that event from happening, but you can change the fate of yours and that event. My advice to you is not to be nosy, that's all. This might save you from entering into the mess of troubles, especially from the 'Joker'."

"Who and what is the 'Joker'?"

"I don't know but all I know is that this 'Joker' is someone or something whom you should not mess with. Honestly, I don't know what kind of troubles you will be facing, but you have to be careful of your surroundings. This 'Joker' might be your own school shoes or maybe, the black cat which always loiters around your residential area."

_Just be careful, Rin Kagamine..._

-:-:-:-

Rin opened the front door of her tiny apartment and walked inside. She threw her bulky school bag on the nicely polished floor and slumped against her cozy couch. While her feet were busying removing the socks, she switched on the television. After she had skillfully removed her socks using only two feet, she picked them up and aimed them at her laundry basket which located not too far away from the couch.

Living alone was the best thing that Rin had ever experienced. Her parents were always away for very long business trips and they usually returned after two months or so. It was true that Rin was usually bored at home but she did not mind it at all. After all, she could do whatever she wanted without her parents' supervision. As long as her parents trusted her, she could live all by herself without employing a babysitter to look after her well-being.

But hey, she was going to be sixteen years old soon. So, why should she need a babysitter to look after her?

'Ding! Dong!'

The doorbell rang, making Rin jump up in surprise. Rin stood up and walked over to the door. She was wondering who it was since she did not expect anyone to visit her unless it was some typical salesman who wanted to sell weird stuffs to her.

She looked through the peephole and grinned almost immediately. It was her neighbour and childhood friend, Len Kagamine, who was standing outside her doorstep with his slingbag over his shoulder.

She opened the front door and greeted him enthusiastically, "Good evening, Len!"

Len's gaze locked on her and stayed motionless and speechless for a few seconds before his lips curled into a smile.

"Hello, Rin. How are you?"

Rin clasped her hands together and replied sweetly, "I'm fine. What about you?"

Len did not reply. He looked downcasted, unlike his usual bubbly self. His face was unusually dull, especially the area below his eyes. Rin tilted her head a little, looking very puzzled by the fact that Len was behaving very strangely.

Len and his family had been her neighbours for more than ten years and, of course, she and Len were close friends ever since they got to know each other as neighbours. Though they had the same surname and, for some unknown reason, they looked awfully alike, they were definitely not related to each other. And yes, they were of the same age and birthday. It was no wonder they could easily pass off as twins.

Len was known to be a very clever, cheerful and optimistic person. Though he was a little short for a boy around his age, one could never underestimate his excellent ability to jump very high- at least he could do a slam dunk in basketball.

Rin, on the other hand, was slightly clumsy and gullible. She was not as intelligent as Len but she definitely had her own strengths and talents; she was extremely good in arts related subjects like literature and music. She was always smiling and, like Len, she was a bubbly and cheerful person who could brighten one's day with just one smile.

"I'm fine too," Len finally spoke. "Can I spend some time with you? You know, we hadn't been spending lots of time together ever since high school started. It's sad that we can't study in the same high school."

He had a grin plastered on his pale face as he looked at Rin expectantly. Rin returned a smile and nodded. As she opened the door wide enough for him to enter, a lighting stroke across the sky, making their surroundings glow in a split second. Rin's breath hitched up in shock as a loud thunder followed after that while Len continued to proceed into her living room. He sat on the couch and carefully placed his school bag on his lap.

"How's school, Rin?"

Rin sat down next to him and replied, "Pretty good. The students and teachers are great too. What about you?"

"Fine too. The people in St. Miku High School are great too but they are a little... out of the world," Len chuckled as he fiddled with his fingers.

"It's a boy school, so what do you expect? I bet you guys are always talking about porno or maybe gay-related stuffs," Rin put on a disgusted face. "Just like those dirty-minded boys in my school."

Upon hearing that, Len broke into laughter, "Of course not, Rin. When I say that everyone in my school is out of the world, they really do. They have no time for stupid things like watching or reading pornography and even falling in love with one another. They rather worship the dead and die than playing computer games."

He chuckled again. His face turned dull once more and his smile immediately vanished. Rin became worried for him. He was definitely acting weird and his words about his school were strange too. Was he bullied in school?

"Len, are you all right? You look..."

Suddenly, another loud clap of thunder was heard, making Rin jump again. Without warning, the sky began to pour heavily. Panicked, Rin quickly stood up and ran into her kitchen to bring in her laundry which were hanging outside the kitchen window.

"Let me help you," Len offered as he grabbed onto a pole of drenched clothings and hauled it inside the kitchen.

"Thank you, but it's okay, Len. I can do it myself," Rin assured and gently pushed Len away from the window. "You are the guest so please make yourself home, okay?"

Rin hauled in another pole and brought the pole into her bathroom. As soon as she came out, she saw Len already hauled in another two more poles and was helping her to bring them to her bathroom.

"Thank you," Rin said as she reached out for the handle of the kitchen window so that she could shut it.

"It's okay," Len gave her a smile and pushed her away from the window forcefully.

Rin stumbled backwards and fell down with a loud thud. Rin groaned and when she was about to open her mouth to ask why he did that, she saw something which made her speechless and stun. Her mouth was left hanging opened with her eyes enlarged like a goldfish.

Len was sitting on the window ledge with a painful and distorted grin which she had never seen before in her whole entire life. The Len here looked totally different from the Len she knew for ten years.

"It's raining... Miku Hatsune must be calling me," Len sang in an eerie tone. "Such an impatient little lady she is... Kami must be eager to have me for dinner or maybe as an offering to Lady Miku... Lady Miku... Miku Hatsune..."

"Len! It's dangerous! Get back down!" Rin shrieked and quickly ran towards him.

"Rin, I'm sorry."

Rin stopped right in her tracks and looked at him confusedly.

"Since elementary school up till now, I have always loved you," Len continued with tears in his eyes. "That's all I have to say before I become _Miku's..._"

Another clap of thunder echoed throughout the neighbourhood and before Rin knew it, she saw Len leaned backwards and let go of the window ledge. In a blink of an eye, his body was gone. He was no longer sitting on the ledge. He was practically gone.

Rin was so afraid. Wild thoughts and numerous questions were running through her head continuously. What happened to Len? Why was he acting so strange? What was going on? Was Len still okay? Why did he apologise to her? Why did he suddenly confess his love for her? What was he blabbering about?

She ran towards the window and looked down. She cupped her mouth and let out a scream. What she saw really scared the daylight out of her; Len was lying lifelessly on the concrete ground with a pool of blood surrounding his body.

"_... sacrifice._"

* * *

**Hi guys, this is my first Vocaloid fanfic. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcome. I wish to get at least 5 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Vocaloid or its characters, except for this story plot.**


	2. Case 2: Rin as Len

**Unsolved**

_"Before I die, there is one last thing I want to do."_

_"What is it, Len?"_

_"I want to see my crush for the last time. Is it possible, Oliver?"_

_"I guess so, but you shouldn't take too long. According to the school's history, Lady Miku hates waiting, especially when it comes to her meals."_

* * *

Case #2: Rin as Len

Rin sat on her couch while fiddling with her handkerchief. She had cried for two days ever since Len's suicide and right at this moment, she barely had anymore tears to cry. Her eyes were red and sore, and her cheeks were sticky and stained.

"Rin Kagamine, you said that Len Kagamine, your neighbour, tried to commit suicide by jumping out of your kitchen window around six in the evening," a police officer read out the words from the report.

Rin nodded quietly. The police officer rubbed his nicely-shaven chin as he stood up from the couch and began talking to his other colleagues who had just come out from Rin's kitchen. They were talking so softly that Rin could not even hear a word from their long conversation. Finally, after it seemed like eternity for Rin, the police officers stopped discussing and the one who had just talked to Rin earlier turned around and looked at Rin with no emotion written on his face.

He asked, "Is Len studying in St. Miku High School?"

"Yes," Rin replied softly.

"Then," he paused for a brief moment before continuing. "It's pretty normal."

Rin immediately held her breath. What did that police officer mean by that? Was it normal for students in St. Miku High School to commit suicide? If so, that was absolutely absurd!

Sensing her discomfort, he police officer continued, "According to the hospital, Len is doing quite fine with a few broken bones here and there. He is in a coma now and the doctors said that he might not wake up until two weeks later or maybe slightly longer than that."

"He's... still alive?" Rin's voice trembled in happiness and after the police officer nodded, her tears inevitably welled up in her dry eyes. "Thank God."

"So, we shall take our leave first. Thank you for cooperating with us," the police officer said and his colleagues nodded their heads at her.

The police officers walked out of the house, leaving Rin all alone in her apartment. She rubbed her forehead and thought hard. There was indeed something fishy about this incident.

Was Len bullied in school?

Why did he commit suicide?

Was it normal for students in St. Miku High School to commit suicide?

She needed answers to those questions really badly but she did not know where to get them. If only Len was not in a coma, she could pester him for his answers. But too bad, she did not know when he would regain his consciousness.

Her eyes trailed to a sling bag lying at the side of her couch. She reached out for it and zipped opened the bag. It was filled with Len's textbooks and other personal belongings. Just then, she spotted his house keys. The answers to her questions might lie in his house and there might have a clue too.

Rin hastily grabbed the keys from his bag and ran to the house next to hers. She unlocked the door and barged into Len's residence. She turned on the lights and walked into Len's room. It was as messy as ever. She used to visit his room when they were younger as they would play video games and watch movies together.

Len's parents had passed away three years ago and he had been living alone all by himself. His kind relative had wanted to take care of him but he rejected the offer and had said that he wanted to be independent. Thus, his relative could only give him monthly allowances and pay for his home bills.

Rin opened Len's cupboard and began ransacking the drawers. She wanted to know how his school and class were like because they might be a hint leading to the reason of his attempted suicide.

Suddenly, a few photographs fell out from one of the drawers. Rin picked them up and scanned them carefully. One of them was a picture of Len's classmates with their names written at the bottom of it. The next photograph was a picture of his club members with their names written at the bottom of it as well. The other one was a picture of him and his three best friends. None of these photographs showed anything fishy or wrong about his school and classmates.

Rin opened up his school notebooks and browsed through them. There were nothing interesting inside until she pounced onto fourteen words: Kamisama, I don't want to be the sacrifice of Miku Hatsune. Please help me.

Rin closed the notebook and rubbed her temples. It still did not make any sense to her. Who was Miku Hatsune? Why was that person name the same as the saint- Miku? The more she thought of it, the more she wanted to find out what exactly happened in St. Miku High School.

She looked at her reflection on a wall mirror and continued to stare at it in daze. Her eyes trailed to a clean set of Len's school uniform hanging next to the mirror. Upon seeing that, she immediately stood up and smirked.

"Why didn't I think of that? Stupid me," Rin laughed as she grabbed his uniform and placed it in front of her body. "I am going to find out what is going on in his school."

Looking through the mirror again with Len's uniform covering her home clothes, she smiled with lots of determination and mused to herself, "As Len, of course."

-:-:-:-

Rin's fingers brushed against the bandage which was wrapped around head, and then she touched her tousled bangs and small pony tail tied at the back of her head.

"Check!"

Next, she touched her chest which was wrapped tightly with a bandage.

"Check!"

She patted her huge casted left arm.

"Check!"

Then, she rubbed the bandage wrapped around her right knee.

"Check!"

Finally, she twirled around and dusted her uniform which belonged to Len.

"All check!"

At last, she picked up Len's sling bag and walked out of the house.

"Here I come, St. Miku High School!"

A week had passed fast but Len's condition was not getting any better. According to the doctors, he might not wake up at all and he might remain unconscious as long as it could take. Rin and his relative would visit him every single day to check on his condition. It pained them to see how weak Len looked and wonder when Len would wake up from his long and deep slumber.

Rin had waited for this time to make her move to avoid suspicion, especially disguising herself as Len and going into his school for her first time. She had memorised all his classmates' names and faces, and she was very confident with her photographic memory. She made herself looked like someone who had just discharged from the hospital with lots of bandages all over her body. All she hoped for was that her plan which was finding out the reason for Len's suicide would be successful.

Little did she know that she was actually entering into a place of nothing but filled with darkness.

-:-:-:-

Stepping into St. Miku High School, Rin admired the exterior design of the school. It looked so grand and royal that she thought that she was going into a castle instead of a school. After tucking her blazer, she pretended to limp a little and walked slowly into the school buidling.

The interior was as fascinating as the exterior. There was an enormous chandelier hung in the middle of the huge hallway and everything seemed to glitter and sparkle under the dim golden light. The floor was carpeted and everywhere was air-conditioned. Those were the few things that Rin liked about this school. It was so glamorous!

Then, what were the things that crept her out?

They were the paintings, statues, sculptures and photographs because every one of them had something in common.

It was the same beautiful girl with a long teal hair and a pair of beautifully haunting cyan eyes in every paintings and photographs. These paintings and photographs were hanging on the beige-coloured wall and were at least thirty centimeters apart from one another. Statues and sculptures of her were found at every corner of the hallway and even at the school gates. It was very creepy indeed.

She walked towards one of girl's portraits and read the description which was engraved on a golden tablet. It was written like this: In the memory of Miku Hatsune. The girl who has yet to die and is in the hands of the Lord.

Rin shuddered and quickly looked at the other tablets. They were all about the same thing- Miku Hatsune. She guessed that the school's name was derived from the name of that beautiful 'saint'. By looking at these artistic works and tablets, she could not help but to think about how much importance and significance Miku Hatsune was to this boy's school. Miku Hatsune was definitely someone who was very important to this school.

"Len?"

Rin jerked and slowly turned around, only to see a blonde boy with an eye patch covering his right eye standing behind her. She remembered seeing his face and name in one of Len's photographs and she hoped she had identified the right person or else, she would be in trouble.

"O... Oliver?" she choked out her words.

The blonde boy bit his lips with tears welling up in his left eye.

"You have come back," he said in between sobs.

Rin tried to give him a smile and muttered, "Yes, I have."

He wiped his eyes and continued, "I'm so glad, Len. I thought you were already dead and the school said that you had become Lady Miku's sacrifice by jumping off from the fourteenth floor."

Rin stared cluelessly at him as he continued to wipe his tears using his blazer. He ran towards her and embraced her tightly. She felt his body trembling against hers and she just wrapped her right arm around his waist.

"Oliver, I need your help," Rin said as she pulled away from him.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to my classroom? My foot still hurts a little."

-:-:-:-

"Class, let's welcome Len Kagamine back," the homeroom teacher of Class 1B, Luka Megurine, announced and beamed at Rin. "Len, don't stress yourself too hard, okay? If there is any problem or discomfort, please feel free to tell me."

"Thank you, Ms. Luka," Rin replied with a smile.

Rin turned to face her classmates who was staring questionably at Luka. None of them were staring at Rin, though she was standing at the front of the classroom next to Luka. The class atmosphere was very gloomy and tense. Nobody was welcoming her and even smiling. All of them had the same dull look which Len had worn before he had attempted to commit suicide.

Everything was very strange.

"Ms. Luka, what are you talking about?" a boy raised up his hand and said with a laugh.

Another boy joined in, "Yeah, where is Len Kagamine? We can't see him."

"He is right next to me!" Luka retorted and gently pushed Rin slightly in front of her.

The whole class began to chatter among themselves. Luka looked down on the floor hopelessly while Rin continued to stand still like a frozen statue. Her heart was pounding rapidly on her chest and cold sweat came rolling down her forehead. She was so afraid to be caught red-handed for being an impostor and was silently praying very hard that nobody would find out about it.

A boy suddenly shouted, "It's funny. There is no one beside you, Ms. Luka."

Then, a whole class laughed hysterically, "Ms. Luka, are you hallucinating? There is no one standing next to you!"

Luka wanted to open her mouth to say something but immediately kept it shut. Rin got angry by the fact that the boys were being extremely rude to her and Luka. She narrowed her eyes at those giggling boys and then looked at Luka again.

Rin spoke, "It's okay, Ms. Luka. I can..."

Before Rin could finish her sentence, Luka interrupted her and said to the class with a cheery grin, "Haha! I was just kidding! There is really no one next to me. Let's start our lesson now, shall we?"

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 2. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 1. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- satuross  
- Nintendofg4life_  
- _wrrryyyyyyyyyy  
- CrazyAboutMaidSama  
- aira2889  
- lisaOpine  
- Hazelholly  
- Hoshimura Hinata  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)  
**


	3. Case 3: Invisible

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #3: Invisible

Rin was flabbergasted. She could not believe what Luka had just said. Luka started her lesson, even though Rin was still standing at the front of the classroom. Everyone was ignoring her.

She limped towards a boy and waved her right hand right in front of his face, hoping this would make him flinch. Unfortunately, it did not. The boy continued to stare at her palm without moving his gaze away from it to have a better look at the whiteboard. It was as if he was staring through her.

Withdrawing her hand back to her side, she approached another boy and hit his head hard on purpose. That boy's head banged against the table and he quickly looked up with a sheepish grin.

"Haha! I nearly fell asleep. I'm sorry," he laughed as he rubbed his swollen forehead.

The whole class laughed at him while Luka glared at him and said, "Please pay more attention in class, okay?"

From here, Rin concluded that Len was most likely being bullied by his classmates and Luka which drove him to commit suicide. She knew that everyone in this class could see her because she was still alive as a human and even Len's friend, Oliver, from Class 2A could see her too. Unfortunately, he was not with her right at this moment because he had other classes to attend to.

Rin pretended to limp out of the classroom and headed straight to the restroom to cool her head down. Luckily, there was no one in the restroom so Rin took off her blazer and her inner shirt, and started fanning herself with Len's exercise book. She would rather spend her time in the gents than be ignored in the classroom.

Suddenly, the door swung opened and a boy stepped inside the restroom. Rin gasped and quickly used her blazer to cover the top part of her body. The boy's green eyes fixated at her for a while before walking to the basin to wash his hands.

"That thing around your chest," that boy spoke softly. "Is that what girls always wear when they want to cosplay as male characters?"

Rin blushed and tucked her blazer closer to her chest. That boy narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"You are not Len Kagamine, aren't you?" that boy continued and walked towards Rin. "Who are you?"

Rin instinctively stood up and walked backwards. She was so doomed. That boy had found out about her true identity and he might spread to everyone that this Len was an impostor.

"Piko Utatane, I'm Len Kagamine," Rin shot back and she hoped that she got his name right since she remembered seeing his name and face in Len's class photo.

Wait...

Since Piko was Len's classmate, why didn't he ignore her like the others did?

Was he Len's friend?

But he did not appear in any photos, other than the class photo.

Piko stopped right in front of her and his eyes scanned her from head to toe until his gaze rested around her waist area.

"Then, why are you wearing... frilly underwear?"

Rin's jaws dropped. She looked at her waist and saw some frills of her undergarment sticking out of it. It was an utter disgrace and embarrassment. She quickly dropped the blazer and pulled up her pants to hide the frills.

"Kagamine, since when did you grow some... you know, chest?"

Rin gasped and picked up her blazer to cover up her front body again.

"Kagamine, are you all along a girl? Or have you reincarnate as a girl? Or... are you the XXY type?"

"I'm a normal boy!"

"Yeah, a boy who wears frilly underwear and covers his bre..."

"Utatane!" Rin shrieked. "You're disgusting!"

"Kagamine, you are disgusting too," Piko smirked and inched his face forward. "Don't you think a girl should use the ladies restroom at the left corner of the hallway... unless you don't know where it is."

Rin froze. That guy knew that she was a girl! Did that mean that everyone in Len's class had found out that she was a girl from the start? If so, she had to leave this school fast before she got into trouble.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's not like I care about that freaking legend or curse," Piko said and he took a few steps back. "I don't believe that being a sacrifice will honour Miku Hatsune either. It is an obvious excuse to get rid of geniuses and child prodigies in this school to make people continue to respect Miku Hatsune."

Rin walked towards him and clutched his sleeve tightly, startling him.

"Utatane, can you please tell me more about Miku Hatsune and the reason for Len's suicide?"

-:-:-:-

"That's crazy! Why didn't Len tell me about the legend of Miku Hatsune?" Rin exclaimed.

"He probably didn't want you to know a thing about this school so you didn't have to worry about him," Piko replied.

"What about this 'Kami Game'? Why was Len chosen to be a sacrifice for Miku Hatsune?"

"That game is like playing with a wheel of fortune. The school claimed that Kami, the God, will choose the perfect sacrifice for the late Miku Hatsune."

Rin covered her mouth in disgust, "That is murder."

"It is not when you are willing to be one though," Piko said in a bored manner. "As far as I could remember, Kagamine didn't give a damn about this legend and when he was being chosen as a sacrifice in 'Kami Game', he was very scared. I understand why he was feeling this way. I mean, who wants to die? No sane people wants to die like that, unlike every single boy in this school who is actually begging to be the human sacrifice."

"Is this school filled with mentally sick people?" Rin frowned at him. "Are you one of them too?"

"I can say that the people in this school is out of the world," Piko declared. "But I am definitely not one of them. To be honest, I am actually against this sacrifice thing."

"And how should I trust you with that?" Rin asked with suspicion.

"If I am not against it," Piko ruffled Rin's tousled fringe. "I won't be talking to you now."

Rin coughed and asked, "Speaking of that, why did everyone in our class ignore me? Is it because they don't like Len?"

"That is because everyone still thinks that you are Len Kagamine and Len Kagamine is supposed to be dead by now. Nobody knows whether he survived the suicide or not. When they saw you just now, they would rather pretend not to see or hear you at all because they are currently thinking that Len Kagamine has returned as a ghost."

"But Oliver doesn't think that way!"

"Hey, do you know that there are, in fact, a minority of boys who are against this stupid legend and 'Kami Game', just like me?" Piko interjected. "I think that boy, Oliver, is one of us too."

"Then, was Len getting along well with his classmates?" Rin questioned.

"Yes, I think so. Unfortunately, Kagamine and I are not close friends. We don't really talk to each other because of the fact that I am a rebellious idiot who always ditch classes like what I am doing now while he is a goody-two-shoes boy who _was_ well-liked by everyone."

Rin nodded slightly.

"And he has lots of friends."

Rin nodded again.

"Like Kaito Shion, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Gakupo Kamui and that Year Two senior, Oliver."

Nodding her head once more, Rin remembered seeing their names in Len's photographs too.

"So, why do you want to come here as Len Kagamine?" Piko changed the subject.

Rin crossed her arms and replied, "Isn't it that obvious? I am here to find out about the reason for Len's suicide."

"Are you his sister or cousin? You two look terribly alike."

"We are childhood friends and neighbours," Rin corrected him. "And just to let you know, Len is not dead yet."

"Of course, I know that. You have said that twice!" Piko groaned. "Anyway, what is your name?"

"My name is Rin Kagamine. Please call me Kagamine to avoid confusion and suspicion. Thanks," Rin reached out to shake Piko's hand. "And I shall call you Utatane to be fair."

-:-:-:-

Rin dipped her toast into a cup of hot chocolate drink and ate it silently. Her eyes scanned around the canteen to see if anyone else could 'see' her. However, it was the same result; nobody paid any attention to her at all, except for the canteen store owner who had sold the toast and the hot chocolate drink to her. This was so annoying and because of it, she was so tempted to do pole dance right in front of these rude students to see their priceless expressions. But she doubted the fact that they would even bother to see her dance.

"Len."

Rin turned her head to the side and saw two boys standing next to each other looking at her worriedly. She recognised their faces too and tried recalling their names.

"Hi... Kiyoteru," she greeted the bespectacled boy and then to the other boy next to him. "Hello, Kaito."

Kiyoteru pushed his spectacles upwards and smiled at her while Kaito continued to give her the worried look.

"Len, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you just now. You have come back from the dead and I haven't paid my respect to you yet. So, please let me do it now," Kaito cried and he knelt down in front of Rin.

Rin nearly wanted to laugh at him but she did not. She extended her right hand out to him and grinned.

"Touch me. I'm alive," she whispered.

Kaito looked up and slowly lifted up his hand to touch her fingers. Her eyes turned red and watery as he launched forward and gave her a hug.

"Len, I missed you. I thought I would lost you forever but you survived," Kaito sniffed loudly as he pulled himself away from her and looked into her eyes. "That means you are not the right sacrifice to began with. The 'Kami Game' must have made a mistake..."

"Kaito, the 'Kami Game' will never make a mistake," Kiyoteru interrupted. "It must be Len's luck that he actually made it through alive. Otherwise, he would be dead for sure."

"Wait... if Len didn't die, then what is Miku Hatsune going to have? She needs a sacrifice," Kaito said. "I... I have a bad feeling about this. She must be very, very angry now because Len didn't die."

Rin gulped. What was he talking about? He sounded as if he wanted Len to die as a human sacrifice just to please Miku Hatsune.

"I think it would be fine since it has already been a week and nothing really happen to the school," Kiyoteru assured Kaito to calm him down.

Kaito grabbed hold onto Kiyoteru's shoulder and cried, "Do you still remember the past, Kiyoteru? Because there was no sacrifice, the spirit of Miku Hatsune went on rampage and killed a lot of people! I don't want to die like that, Kiyoteru! I would rather die as a sacrifice!"

"Calm down, Kaito. It is all a legend and it might not be true that she went on rampage. If she does, she would have started this rampage a few days ago. Look at it carefully, Kaito. Did you hear any news or rumours claiming that anyone of us has died recently?"

Kaito remained silent.

Kiyoteru patted Kaito's head and continued, "No, right? See? It's all right, Kaito. Even Len is alive and breathing!"

"I... I hope that everything is o... okay," Kaito mumbled and sat down next to Rin. "But I am so glad that Len is all right too."

Rin patted Kaito's head too and said, "Like Kiyoteru said, everything would be fine. Please cheer up, Kaito."

Kaito looked at Rin with a warm smile and muttered, "Thanks, Len. Let's just hope that Miku Hatsune will not be angry at all."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 3. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 2. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Lynn 'Ne'-chan  
- Xzer04X_  
- _Interesting  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- lisaOpine  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************Here are the common questions which are being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) Is this story based on 'Another'?  
**

_No, but I'm sorry if it may be a little similar. Though it is my first time knowing about this manga/anime after some of you had brought this up, I can say that the spirit of Miku Hatsune and that Misaki ghost are slightly the same. I don't want to spoil this story but the death scenes and murder portions are based on real deaths or murder cases happened over the past forty-fifty years in history. I did alter the stories of these cases to match the flow this story.  
_

**2) Why didn't the school officials close St. Miku High School down permanently if the spirit of Miku Hatsune and _Kami_ demand a sacrifice every term?  
**

_The reason will be revealed in the next chapter and chapter 16.  
_

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	4. Case 4: The Flying Fan

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #4: The Flying Fan

"How is Gakupo?" Kiyoteru asked Kaito.

"He's fine but he is still recuperating at home," Kaito sighed deeply. "Too bad... he has heart problems since young."

It had been two days ever since Rin stepped into St. Miku High School. It was her first time being surrounded with boys, except for some female teachers in school. Up till this moment, nobody, excluding Piko, even realised that she was not Len but a girl who disguised as him. This was what she called good acting skills and disguise.

Unfortunately, many people still ignored her like she did not exist anymore. It was a sad thing because it felt like she was being bullied or ostracise by them.

"Len, what about your injuries? Are they getting any better?" Kiyoteru turned to ask Rin who was looking very tired and bored.

"Yes, I suppose so. But it still hurts like a million bees stinging my bone and flesh," Rin poked her bandage hand and pretended to wince in pain.

Kaito knitted his eyebrows together, giving her a sympathetic look.

"It must be very painful. Falling down from the fourteenth storey is really a hard impact," he winced too.

"It's a miracle that Len didn't die," Kiyoteru commented and clasped his hands together. "Praise the Lord. Hallelujah!"

Kaito rolled his eyes and snorted, "Yeah, what about Miku Hatsune? It is definitely not a miracle to her. Her sacrifice who should be her sacrifice last week didn't become her sacrifice in the end! You know what I mean, Kiyoteru. Len, I really have a bad feeling about this ever since you returned back to school. Based on our school's history, Miku Hatsune will never let this kind of mistake off so easily. She will surely take one of us away sooner or later."

Rin bit her lips nervously. Kaito was right about Miku Hatsune's wrath. For the past two nights, she went on the internet to read up about the school's history and Miku Hatsune. There were many old reports about girls who studied in this school dying mysteriously and thus, this school was changed into a boy's school. To make the late Miku Hatsune happy, nobody in this school was allowed to forget her and a human sacrifice must be made every school term. There was also one report that if the school failed to make a sacrifice, bad luck would befall to everyone in the school.

"G... Guys, I will be going back to class first. I haven't finish my assignment yet," Kiyoteru stood up awkwardly and waved to them before walking away.

"This stupid guy... I wonder how he even get into Class 1A with this type of attitude," Kaito let out a heavy sigh and shook his head disapprovingly. "Well, at least Class 1B is not bad, right?"

He nudged Rin's arm and winked. Rin hesitated for a while before giving him a nod.

"Kaito, do you want to go back to class now? Lunch break is going to end in ten minutes time and I need time to walk up the stairs," Rin spoke in a low voice.

Kaito blinked and then replied, "Sure. Please take your time, Len."

-:-:-:-

Rin slowly climbed up the staircase with Kaito supporting her arm. Students ran past them and some of them actually greeted Kaito but unfortunately, she was still 'invisible' to their eyes. It was upsetting to be treated like that, but what could she do about that?

"You have grown a little skinner," Kaito interrupted her train of thoughts.

Rin laughed sheepishly and said, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

It was surprising to know that boys could actually make this type of conversation among themselves. All these while, she thought that boys would only talk about dirty stuffs, women and computer games to one another. Who knew that boys could be as caring as girls?

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard above them, followed by a couple of screams. Rin and Kaito looked up instantly and then looked at each other.

"Len, you stay here. I will go and have a look," Kaito said as he immediately let go of Rin.

Rin caught hold Kaito's blazer and he turned around to face her.

"Kaito, let me go with you."

Without hesitation, Kaito bent down a little and Rin hopped on his back to allow him to piggyback her. After that, Kaito took very big steps up the stairs and headed towards a crowd of students who were blocking the entrance of Class 2C.

Rin got off from Kaito's back and limped towards the crowd. She craned her neck, trying to see what the commotion was about but it was to no avail. Everyone was so much taller than her. Meanwhile, Kaito was making his way through the crowd and when he finally caught a glimpse of the scene, he was horrified. He turned around to look at Rin who was trying to make her way through the crowd.

"Len, don't look!" Kaito shouted.

Rin looked at him questionably and shouted back, "Why? What happened?"

"I say, don't look!"

Suddenly, Rin felt a strong push on her back and she stumbled forward. Her head hit against Kaito's body and she groaned in pain. Kaito was merely shivering in fear and he did not even respond to her hit at all. Curious, Rin used Kaito's shoulder as a support and tiptoed with her right leg, in order to see what was going on in the classroom.

And she saw it.

Blood were being spattered all over the classroom and glass fragments were all over the floor, desks and chairs. A fallen ceiling fan was stuck in between two cupboards at the corner of the classroom. The blades of the fan were covered with blood and the blood was dripping from them, staining the books on the floor.

Of course, there were more of it.

Rin saw a body lying flat on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. The body was twitching, especially his fingers and his limbs. But what horrified her was the head of the person. The boy's head was found lying on top of one of the cupboards. The eyes of the boy's bloodied head were enlarged and the mouth was wide opened.

Rin's hands turned clammy and her breathing became irregular. The sight was indeed revolting and gruesome. She covered her mouth and shivered uncontrollably.

"Kagamine."

Rin slowly turned her head around and saw Piko standing among the crowd. His hands reached out for her trembling arm and pulled her closer to him. He pressed her head against his chest and covered her eyes with his available hand.

"You shouldn't be seeing this type of thing," Piko whispered into her ear. "Let's leave this case to the teachers and return back to class now."

"But," Rin hiccuped and her tears formed behind his hand. "But..."

"We will talk about this later," Piko interrupted her and pulled her away from the scene.

-:-:-:-

"What is going on? What happened to that boy?" Rin's voice quivered weakly.

"That boy is called Ryuto. He is from Class 2C. According to his classmates, the ceiling fan suddenly fell off and since it was originally spinning, it flew around the classroom like a flying saucer," Piko started. "Since it was lunch break, not many students were in the classroom so there were only a few of them in there. Most of these survivors hid under their desks while some had already ran out of their classroom. Ryuto did try to escape from the classroom too but unfortunately, he was too slow. Well, the fan just flew towards him at high speed and he was done for."

Rin covered her mouth again as she felt like vomiting on her desk. The scene was too much for her because never in her life had she seen such a bloody scene and a headless human body. The gruesome picture of Ryuto's face kept haunting her as it was stuck in her mind.

"Len!"

Rin looked up and saw Kaito running towards her with a panic look on his face. He stopped right in front of her desk and panted heavily.

"Why did you leave without me, Len? I was looking for you, you know. And I hope you didn't see what happened just now," Kaito wiped his sweat from his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Rin mumbled weakly. "I saw it. I'm so sorry."

Rin took in a deep breath to cool herself down. The scene was really getting into her. Kaito held Rin's shaking hand and patted it gently.

"It's okay. We shouldn't have gone there in the first place. It's my fault," Kaito's voice was weak as well.

His eyes slowly trailed to the boy standing next to Rin and his eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Piko Utatane? What are you doing here?" Kaito asked as he let go of Rin's hand.

Piko crossed his arms and cleared his throat, "Is there a problem with that, Shion?"

"Len, are you now friends with Utatane?"

"Not... not really. He just helped me along the way back to our classroom," Rin denied.

Piko coughed again and walked back to his seat, leaving Rin with Kaito. Kaito continued to stare at Piko suspiciously and when Piko returned his stare, Kaito immediately looked away.

"Kaito, do you think this is an accident or Miku Hatsune's doing?" Rin asked softly.

Kaito returned his gaze back to Piko, who was putting his legs lazily on the desk, and then back to Rin.

"Who knows?" he answered solemnly. "It might be the beginning of Miku Hatsune's wrath..."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 4. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 3. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Lynn 'Ne'-chan  
- aira2889_  
- _satuross  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- violet-rash  
- Hazelnholly  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

******************************Here is the common question which is being asked by some of you or you might be currently thinking right now:**

**************1) Won't anyone else besides Piko find out about Rin? Won't anyone be able to notice that 'Len' was slightly different from before?  
**

_I don't want to spoil this story but I guess you have to continue to read on to find out if she was being caught acting as Len. I understand that this type of crossdressing or disguising thing is very easy to be found out by others in reality. Though Rin thought that she had fooled Len's schoolmates, friends and teachers, that doesn't mean she did. Oops... here is a spoiler for you. :)_

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	5. Case 5: A Bad Joke

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #5: A Bad Joke

Rin gently tucked the blanket over Len's body and stroked his messy hair. Though she had come here almost everyday, it was quite disappointing that Len's condition was not improving at all. The doctors had told her that Len might not even wake up after a month due to the heavy impact on the back of his head.

She planted a kiss on Len's cheek, then picked up Len's slingbag and walked out of the ward.

"Rin?" a familiar voice called out to her and Rin turned around to see who it was.

She saw her best friend, Meiko, standing behind her in her school uniform.

"Meiko?" Rin spoke and rubbed her eyes.

What was Meiko doing in the hospital?

Meiko scanned Rin from head to toe and frowned at Rin's bandages.

"Rin, what happened to you? I thought you were just sick or something. And why are you in a boy's uniform?" Meiko questioned angrily. "I demand an answer right now, Rin Kagamine."

"Chill, Meiko. Please let me explain, alright? It is a very long story."

Meiko rubbed her chin amusingly and said, "Fine. Let's hear it."

So, Rin and Meiko went to a nearby cafe to have their breakfast. Rin started her story from Len's attempted suicide to the Ryuto's death. She also mentioned about the history of St. Miku High School and the late Miku Hatsune. At first, Meiko was a little indifferent towards the story told by Rin because it sounded so unreal but when Rin mentioned about the school's name, Meiko began to ring a bell. She had heard of that school's name before from an old female friend of hers whose brother used to study there too ten years ago. That school was a well-known boy's school due to its capable students and their results. It was infamous in another sense that at least one boy in that school would go missing in each and every school term. Originally, these incidents were reported in the newspapers and had caused many parents to go on viral, but as times passed, they were no longer reported in any form of news.

Why was that so?

It was because the government and the society had accepted the fact that Miku Hatsune needed a sacrifice in order to have peace in the school. After all, they felt it was normal to die for her. If the government were to demolish the school, they might not know if bad luck would befall on them as they might anger the 'saint' of all times- Miku Hatsune.

One must have found this thing absurd and stupid. But to these people, it was not at all.

Because they were extremely glad and honoured to be the ones serving their dearest Miku Hatsune, the one whom they thought to be standing next to Kami, the God.

"Rin, leave that school immediately," Meiko said anxiously. "Don't go any further into this mess."

"What about Len?" Rin retorted. "I, as Len, have returned back to school and I, as Len, can't just disappear like that!"

"That is why I had warned you not to be so nosy! Once you stepped into a very deep pit, it's hard to get out. You will just keep falling until the end. It is hard to determine whether you will make it out alive, Rin. What if that calamity gets to you?" Meiko raised her voice with a hard glare. "You might die, for heaven's sake!"

Rin rolled her eyes and argued back, "Ryuto's death might be just an accident. Even if Len died, this accident might still occur too. There is such a thing called coincidence, Meiko. Everyone is just being too paranoid and... not logical here."

"Unfortunately, I'm not."

"Look here, Meiko. You and I believe that when a person dies, his or her spirit will sleep until the day of judgment. So, it is impossible for the spirit of Miku Hatsune to bring disaster to the school. If she could, then she is not a saint at all. She is a devil herself," Rin spat.

Well, Rin could be as stubborn as mule at times.

"So, in any case, please be extremely careful. Saint or not saint; devil or angel; dead or alive, you still have to take precaution, especially the 'Joker'," Meiko tried to remain as calm as possible.

Rin sighed in defeat. Yes, she did remember about the word 'Joker' but she had no idea what or who it was. But she had to agree to what Meiko had just said. If this accident was a true warning of Miku Hatsune's wrath, then it was not good for her to stay in that school and this same goes for Len who was supposed to be a human sacrifice.

"Seriously," Meiko muttered as she rubbed her temples. "I've a very bad feeling about this, Rin. I am truly worried for you, you know. Rin, I..."

"Meiko, thank you but I am doing this Len's sake. I will be very careful," Rin reassured. "And I also need your help."

Meiko blinked her eyes in curiosity.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Please help me to make up some reasonable excuses for skipping school. Thanks!"

"You are seriously so stubborn," Meiko shook her head. "Anyway, it's fine with me. I can help you to make up some reasonable excuses but you must promise me that you will return in one piece, Rin."

Rin laughed, "Of course, I will. And thank you, Meiko. You're the best. So, what are you doing in the hospital too?"

"Me?" Meiko sighed and began poking her hard-boiled egg with her fork. "My uncle has been sick for more than two weeks and I have to get some medicine for him from that hospital. It's sad that he is a bachelor and is living alone. So, I chose to take care of him since he used to look after me when I was younger."

"I hope he gets well soon," Rin said with a warm smile.

"Well, I hope your neighbour gets well soon too."

-:-:-:-

"Kiyoteru is late!" Kaito grunted as he waved his gameboy in the air. "This morning, he texted me saying that he will lend me his cartridge today!"

Rin raised her eyebrows and laughed, "What game is that?"

"Mama's Kitchen!"

"That is so... girlie," Rin stifled into laughter and she immediately covered her mouth to stop laughing so loudly.

"Hey Len, I thought you like this game too. You even said that you have beaten Kiyoteru's highest record!" Kaito defended.

Rin laughed even harder. She could not believe that Len actually played such a girlie game.

After catching her breath again, she said, "I am so sorry, Kaito. I have gotten over that game. You know, a lot of girls made fun of me on the way back home and said that I look so girlie when I played that. It feels like I have lost my manly dignity."

"You are not manly in the first place. I bet you haven't even undergone puberty yet," Kaito snickered, earning a light punch from Rin.

"Haha. Very funny," she spat sarcastically.

Suddenly, Luka stepped into the class and threw her books on the table, earning looks from everyone in Class 1B. Luka leaned against the whiteboard and slowly slid down. She looked traumatised and was jittering.

"Ms. Luka, school lessons haven't start yet. Why are you here so early? Is there something wrong?" someone shouted.

"A boy..."

Luka paused and started crying very loudly. The whole class remained silent and continued to stare at her worriedly.

"... from Class 1A... he... he..."

Before she finished her sentence, she cried even louder than before. A blonde teacher ran inside the classroom and squatted next to Luka.

"The hospital called," the blonde teacher said and Luka immediately stopped crying as she stared at the blonde teacher intently. "Ms. Luka, I'm sorry. Hiyama cannot make it."

Luka shook her head and shrieked, "No, Ms. Lily! It can't be!"

A loud thud was heard next to Rin which made everyone turn to look at her direction. Rin saw the gameboy which Kaito was holding on earlier was being smashed on the tiled floor and the batteries rolled towards the blonde teacher's left feet.

"Kiyoteru... he... he's dead?" Kaito stammered and suddenly let out a scream.

He ran towards the blonde teacher and grabbed her collar tightly. The teacher gasped and tried to stop Kaito from pulling her towards him.

"Ms. Lily! What happened to him? What happened to Kiyoteru? He can't be dead!" Kaito shouted with tears in his eyes. "He just texted me not too long ago!"

Rin froze. She could not believe her ears. Maybe it was a prank to spice up some noises in the school as everyone had been very sombre and quiet ever since Ryuto's death which took place a few days ago.

Yeah, it must be a bad joke.

"Shion, I'm sorry," the blonde teacher, Lily, hung her head low. "Hiyama has left us."

And the whole class went so quiet that only the squeaking of the ceiling fans were heard.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 5. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 4. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Lynn 'Ne'-chan  
- Nintendofg4life_  
- _Hazelholly  
- mitchkat1  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- satuross  
- Chairin 610 Yukari  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************Here are the common questions which are being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) Will any of the main characters die in this story?  
**

_Yes, but not all of them. Maybe because Miku is a biased ghost or, maybe because some psychotic killer has some compassion or soft spot for certain people. Who knows?  
_

**2) What is the previous chapter based on?  
**

_Do you really want to know the truth behind Case #4? It is a simple story told by my teacher. One day, a ceiling fan fell off from the ceiling due to some inconsiderate students who kept playing soccer in the classroom during recess or lunch break. Basically, the fan was already hit by the ball many times (by accident) and began to have many faults but nobody dared to report it because of the vandalism fines. So, on that fateful day when the fan 'decided to retort against the unfair treatment', a lesson was conducted with a class of forty (approximately) and __the fan was turned on_. Yeah, I bet you clever people know what happened after that. :)  


**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	6. Case 6: The Drag

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #6: The Drag

"Bye, Kiyoteru! Take care! Remember to drink lots of water! Watch out for incoming cars too! And you should..."

"Shush! Don't be so noisy! I don't want our neighbours to report against you again. Do you get it, Mum?" Kiyoteru chided and then gave his embarrassed mother a wave before pushing his bicycle out from his house.

The morning was always busy as buses were packed with many people like canned sardines and the flow of the traffic was usually very heavy. That was why Kiyoteru Hiyama, who had won St. Miku High School's Year One Top Student Award, chose to ride a bicycle to school every morning. He felt it was a faster and convenient way to get to school without getting squashed in trains or buses, or being held back by those irritating traffic jams. Unlike some other students from St. Miku High School, he did not want to stay in a dormitory even though he lived quite far away from the school. The reasons were simple: he wanted to save cost and he disliked the meals provided in the canteen.

"Hey, Hiyama!" a jolly old man called out when he saw Kiyoteru heading towards his ice-cream stall which was located on the pavement next to a junction.

Kiyoteru stopped riding and pulled his bicycle over towards the old man.

"Hey, old man. How do you do?" Kiyoteru greeted and he shook the old man's wrinkled hand.

"I'm doing extremely great, son. Do you want some ice-cream?" the old man chuckled and pointed at the list of different flavoured ice-creams.

"No, thanks. I can't be cycling while eating an ice-cream, though I would like to have it early in the morning. Maybe next time," Kiyoteru gave him a toothy grin and stuck his thumb up.

The old man closed his eyes and chuckled loudly. He liked this young man, albeit his stoic and straight forward personalities were sometimes very hard to deal with. Anyway, Kiyoteru was definitely someone whom anyone would enjoy talking to due to his mild and gentle way of talking. He would and had never offend anyone with his speech.

All of a sudden, a loud scream was heard, startling the old man. Opening his eyes, he looked around him and found Kiyoteru's bicycle leaning against his stall. What worried him was Kiyoteru as he was nowhere to be found.

"Hiyama! Kiyoteru Hiyama!" he shouted and walked unsteadily out of the stall.

"Mister, did you not see him at all?" a trembling lady's voice interrupted him.

The old man quickly turned around and clutched onto the lady's shoulder.

He stuttered anxiously, "Where is that boy? I thought... I thought... he was standing in front of me and he... just went missing..."

"That boy," the lady's shaking finger pointed towards the junction. "He was being dragged along the road by a van. He is nowhere to be found by now."

"What happened? Why is he dragged by a van? We got to save him!"

"I don't know, Mister. I just saw a van drove past him and the next moment I knew what was going on, that boy was being dragged on the road," the lady began fishing out her handphone and started pressing the buttons. "I think we should call the police for help. There is no way for us to find him because that van has gone too far."

The old man dropped to his knees and muttered softly with tears in his baggy eyes, "Hiyama... please be safe."

-:-:-:-

Everything happened in a flash. A second ago, he was talking to the old man and was chuckling away. Out of the blue, he felt a strong pull on his collar and the next thing he knew, he was moving further away from the old man. His legs were being dragged on the rough ground at high speed and his pants were ripped due to the friction. He was too stunned to react but his widened eyes were fixated at his exposed legs.

He tried to lift his legs up to avoid contact with the ground because he knew friction could destroy him at any moment. Unfortunately, before he could even try to do that, he already felt his whole entire legs being scratched terribly and painfully. Blood splattered on his face as he finally let out a scream.

All he knew that his legs were doomed.

He suddenly did not feel any pain coming from his legs anymore. It felt strange.

Did he finally lift up his poor legs?

Did the van stop?

No, it was impossible for it to stop because his vision had proved to him that the van was still moving fast and zooming past many cars and lorries.

He looked down on his bloody legs again and screamed once more. He screamed was not because of his pain, but was because of what he had seen with his own eyes.

He saw his own bones for the first time. He had always thought that bones were purely white in colour and had a smooth texture but this scene had proved him wrong. His bones were slightly grayish, yellowish white and it looked very rough. Maybe it looked rough because of the abrasion and friction by the road.

Honking of the cars were heard by many but he did not hear it at all. His ears were ringing and his vision became blurry. His world was spinning around him as if he was at the centre of the tornado.

_"Oh Lord..."_

The van stopped abruptly at the middle of the road. The driver came out of the vehicle and stared confusedly at the horror stricken faces of the people on the pavement. He was wondering why many cars were honking all of sudden so he wanted to check out what had happened.

Little did he know that the honkings were actually directed to him.

_"Miku Hatsune..."_

Kiyoteru saw an incoming object coming towards him. Though he could not distinguish what it was, he knew that thing was coming towards him at high speed. As he closed his eyes and took in his final breath, a tear rolled down his blood-stained cheek.

_"Help me..."_

With a loud bang, all his future, memories, witty smiles and lastly, his life were all gone within a second or two.

He had died.

-:-:-:-

Rin and Kaito made their way to the hospital to see their friend. As they approached the Intensive Care Unit, a group of nurses and doctor were pushing a movable hospital bed with a white blanket covering a body out of the ward. Without thinking twice, Kaito ran towards the bed and flipped the blanket up.

"Kiyoteru!" Kaito screamed and shook the crush and deformed body up and down. "Don't leave me!"

"Kaito!" Rin pulled him away from the body and began crying. "Don't do that! Kiyoteru is gone. You can't bring him back alive! Kaito..."

"Shut up, Len! If you had died earlier, Kiyoteru won't have to die. That Ryuto guy wouldn't have died!" Kaito shouted and punched Rin's cheek. "I don't care if you are not destined to die as a sacrifice in the first place. But Miku Hatsune is angry and when she is angered, she will go on rampage! Everybody will die!"

Rin fell flat on the floor and continued crying. She was shocked, stunned and scared. She felt nauseated after seeing Kiyoteru's disfigured and bloody body, and Kaito's blow made it worse for her.

"Young man, you've to step aside. You're blocking our way," a nurse told Kaito who was still shaking Kiyoteru's body.

Rin stood up and pulled Kaito away again.

"Kaito, please listen to them. Please," she sniffed and finally, Kaito fell onto his knees.

The nurses and the doctor dragged the dead body away, leaving Rin and Kaito alone. Kaito sobbed uncontrollably as he continued to kneel on the cold hard floor while Rin staring down at him with a sympathetic look. She wondered if Len would react the same way as Kaito did since Kiyoteru was also Len's friend.

Rin knew that her tears were not crocodile tears but held her true emotions and feelings for Kiyoteru. Though she had only met him for at least a week or so, she had to admit that she had taken a liking to him as a friend.

"Kiyoteru is a great person," Rin muttered as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

Kaito looked at her with a crumpled face and added softly, "He must be a very worthy person..."

Rin agreed with a slight nod, "Yeah."

"...since he has to die for Miku Hatsune."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 6. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 5. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Lynn 'Ne'-chan  
- satuross_  
- _ImaginaryFlower  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- CaramellYandere  
- Mirene the Mermaid  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************Here are the common questions which are being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) How many people will die in this story?  
**

_Well, here is a hint: it is neither many nor a few; it's countable.  
_

**2) Did anyone die in the real 'fan accident'?  
**

_My teacher said that at least two were killed while a few were badly injured. She even told us that we should hide under the tables or desks if this thing really happens out of nowhere.  
_

**3) Which incident do you based on in this chapter (Case #6)? **

_This is a true incident which took place in the early 1970s when my aunt was still a teenager. She and her friends witnessed a real car-dragging scene just in front of her school. A teenage boy who was clad in his school uniform was being dragged on the road by a moving car. He was screaming then but it seemed that the driver did not bother about it until he felt something was wrong. He stopped his car and got out to check where the screaming came from. Then, he saw the teenager whose bag (he was carrying it) was hooked at the back of his car and legs were already exposed to the bones. The boy did not die and is still living today. However, his legs were amputated._

_You may be wondering that the boy could have let go of his bag but he must have been too shocked to react during that time. When I first heard this story from my aunt, I felt sad for him and could not believe that this accident did take place then.  
_

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	7. Case 7: A Calm Before A Storm

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #7: A Calm Before A Storm

"May he rest in peace..."

A woman in her mid forties began bawling loudly and a man comforted her by stroking her back. It was not surprising at all to see the Hiyama family crying and getting emotional over Kiyoteru's death. Kaito was no exception too; he was seen kneeling in front of the coffin for almost more than an hour with tears in his eyes and muttering some prayers to his best friend. Rin did offer some prayers too but she only did it for less than fifteen minutes altogether.

"Len," Kaito finally stood up and dusted his trousers. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punch you that day in the hospital. My bad."

He continued to hang his head low as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. Rin walked slowly towards him and patted his back lightly.

"It's alright, Kaito. I understand how you were feeling at that time," Rin said with a weak smile. "Anyway, it's over."

"I know," Kaito sniffed. "Can you... leave me alone? I need to cool myself down."

Rin removed her hands from Kaito and looked at him curiously.

He continued, "Don't talk to me from today onwards until I feel much better. You know, I love being alone during times like this. Haven't you forgotten about that?"

Kaito looked at Rin at the corner of his eyes. Rin panicked because she was so afraid that Kaito might have already found out about her identity. Kaito stared at her harder with his eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to see through her.

Rin cleared her throat and replied, "Of course, I haven't forgotten about it."

Kaito let out a deep sigh and knelt down again. He cupped his hands together and prayed once more. Taking one last look at Kiyoteru's coffin, Rin gave a slight bow and walked away.

-:-:-:-

It had been a solemn week for the whole school. Kaito did not attend school at all because he needed some time to cool himself down. On the other hand, Rin was worried for him. Though she was told not to talk to him, she still tried to contact him to know if he was all right. However, she could not get through him, so were the others as well.

"Kagamine, how is the other Kagamine?" Piko asked.

Rin put down her handphone and sighed, "Kaito is not picking up again! Hmm... wait... what did you just say?"

Piko rolled his eyes and repeated, "How is the other Kagamine? Gosh! Stop calling Shion! You have called him almost everyday, every hour, every minute and..."

"Len is still in a coma," Rin interjected with a hard glare. "And I don't call Kaito like a stalker, Utatane."

"Yeah, says the one who has tried calling him for a week," Piko mumbled. "Anyway, like I have said before, he is not going to pick up his handphone. You know it because he did not even want to answer your calls. As simple as that, Kagamine."

"But I'm worried!" Rin whined and pouted.

"Oh, I see!" he smirked and waved his index finger at her. "You like him."

"No, I don't!" Rin grabbed two pillows and threw them at Piko's face.

"Hey! Stop throwing things around! This is my room!" Piko chided and kept his pillows aside.

"But this is not your dorm!" Rin giggled.

"Who cares? I paid for the rental fee, Kagamine."

Rin laughed and rolled on his bed. Shaking his head, Piko picked up his pillows and flung them towards her.

"And that bed is mine," he scoffed. "By the way, when are you returning back to your nest?"

"Pardon?"

"When are you going to stop acting like Len Kagamine?"

Rin stopped rolling and shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe until when Len wakes up from his coma and is fit to go to school. Why are asking me this?" Rin asked.

Piko gave her a serious stare and said, "Are you out of your mind? You're like digging your own grave if you continue to stay here, Kagamine. You know what I mean. Two deaths had happened in two weeks consecutively and last week seemed pretty fine to be true. What if there is another accident this week?"

"Come on, Utatane. Those deaths were obviously caused by normal accidents; no supernatural forces involved," Rin sat up and returned him a glare. "Next, even if Miku Hatsune wants to bring whatever wrath or destruction to the school, I don't think I will die because I am not a student of this school."

"Worst of all, you are a girl and unfortunately, you are in this school in the place of the male Kagamine," Piko spoke slowly as he emphasised the words 'girl' and 'place' loudly, then he stood up from his chair and sat on his bed next to Rin who was utterly speechless after hearing that. "You might die earlier than the rest of us, Kagamine."

"So," Rin closed her eyes and took in a deeper breath. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave the school and let everyone knows that Len is actually in a coma all these while and I, Rin, is an imposer?"

Piko nodded and this made Rin gasp loudly.

"I can't do that! Len and I will get into trouble!"

"Then, so be it. Kagamine, you are very, very stubborn and I just so happened to dislike this personality of yours," Piko bellowed.

"Oh, is that so?" Rin spat angrily at him. "And I just so happened to find your grumblings sounded like my noisy father's nags and rants."

Both of them glared at each other for at least a minute until Piko looked away and muttered softly, "Do what you want, idiot."

Rin puffed up her cheeks and looked away too. She looked at the mirror which was facing at her direction and saw Piko's face reflected on it. He looked uneasy and gloomy, different from the angry and irritated faces which he had showed her a few minutes ago. She somehow felt that Piko was actually worried for her but she did not want to get her hopes up high.

Feeling guilty, she mumbled in a soft voice, "I'm sorry that I am stubborn but I have my ways and plans."

There was silence and Piko was not even looking at her either.

"I am going to stay here in this school until Len gets better. Furthermore, I am going to find out more about those accidents."

Upon hearing that, Piko turned his head around and looked at her with large eyes.

"Didn't you say that those accidents are merely plain and normal accidents?" Piko queried in a harsh tone.

Rin grinned and replied, "Yes, I did. But you will never know if our favourite divine, Miku Hatsune, was really the one who had caused them. Therefore, I have to wait and check for more plausible information or maybe, clues."

"Who was the one who had just said that those accidents were not caused by supernatural forces?" Piko narrowed his eyes at her.

Rin immediately raised up her two hands and said, "Okay, okay, dude. I know that I had said it but I have a sudden change of mind as we spoke a while ago. Is that okay, mister?"

She battered her eyelids adorably at him and pouted. Just when she was trying to squeeze some tears from her tear glands, Piko nodded and looked away again.

"Women... are always fickle-minded," he sighed softly but Rin heard him clearly and she threw a pillow at him.

She looked at the mirror again and saw Piko having a small smile on his face. It was her first time seeing him smile. She had to admit that his smile was very beautiful. As she was crawling towards him, she noticed Piko's gaze was on the mirror as well. She grinned cheekily at his reflection and rested her chin on his shoulder, making him flinched.

"Piko Utatane," she whispered into his ear with a smirk. "Aren't men fickle-minded too? Who was the one who originally tried to stop me from doing things as I please? Are you..."

Piko turned around with a tint of light pink hues on his cheeks.

"Shut up, Rin Kagamine!"

And the next thing Rin knew, a pillow smashed hard onto her pretty face.

"And you look good when you smile... Utatane."

-:-:-:-

"Kaito, you're finally back! How are you?" Rin greeted Kaito with a welcoming pat on his back.

Kaito gently pushed Rin away and walked ahead without saying a word to her. Rin looked at his back worriedly as she thought that Kaito was still in a bad mood and did not want to talk to anybody. Biting her lips, she turned to look at Piko who was leaning against the wall and shook her head in dismay. However, his response was just rolling his emerald eyes at her and mouthed some words to her like 'I told you so'. Rin scoffed and puffed up her cheeks angrily. Piko was definitely not making things better for her, or maybe he was intentionally doing it.

Just then, Lily clapped her hands a few times, diverting everyone's attention to her. She entered into the Chemistry Lab and all the students from Class 1B followed behind her. Since every Chemistry lesson was always conducted in their classroom, everyone in Class 1B was excited to be able to conduct their very first experiment in a chemistry laboratory.

Everyone was told to pair up with a friend and each pair was told to occupy a small bench. Originally, Rin asked Kaito to pair up with her. Not that she wanted to, but she had to maintain Len's friendship with him. Unfortunately, Kaito shrugged her off and said that he wanted to be alone. Hence, she had no choice but to pair up with someome who did not seem to make things better for her.

"Hello, Kagamine. I hope your chemistry is not as bad as your stubborn attitude," Piko smugged.

Rin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she shoved the instruction sheet to him.

"Then, I hope your chemistry is as fantastic as your irritating mouth," Rin said sarcastically. "Read this instruction sheet and tell me what to do, Utatane."

"Oh? You can't read it by yourself?" Piko taunted.

"You read it and I do the experiment. This is teamwork."

"No, you read it and I do the experiment. I'm afraid that you might make an explosion."

"Haha. Very funny, Utatane. We are handling dilute acids and alkalis," Rin snorted.

Piko flicked her forehead and whispered, "Be it diluted or concentrated acid, it can still make an explosion if it is not handled properly."

"Really?" Rin blinked quizzically at him and he smirked.

"Your chemistry has failed big time, Kagamine. Ha!" he pointed his thumb downwards in front of her face. "Furthermore, you can't do any experiment with that poor bandaged hand of yours."

Rin looked at her bandaged hand and realised that she had totally forgotten to behave like Len. For once, she wanted to thank Piko for saving her from being busted.

"F... Fine then. You do the experiment and I read out the instructions," Rin mumbled with a blush.

As she was reading out the instructions, Piko did the mixing of the different solutions and measured the temperature of the mixture. He had failed to notice many stares from his classmates as they felt really weird for him, a person who always ditched classes, to attend chemistry lesson. It was even weirder for him to befriend Len who was a total opposite from him.

Suddenly, crashing and shattering sounds were heard, followed by a sharp scream. Rin and Piko jumped in fright and looked around frantically. The first thing that came into their mind was that another accident had taken place not too far from here.

And they were right.

They saw a large broken glass container on the floor with small glass fragments on the floor next to a tall shelf and even on a boy's head. That boy was drenched from head to toe with a colourless liquid and his blood was trickling down his forehead. He fell flat onto the ground and started squirming and screaming in pain.

"Help me! I'm burning!" he shouted as his hands rubbed against his blazer.

Everyone, including Rin, was shocked and petrified, and was unsure of what to do. Lily ran towards the boy and gasped loudly.

"Dell Honne! No!" she shrieked and fell onto her knees. "That glass container contained concentrated acid! Why was it doing down here?"

"Ms. Lily! Help me!" Dell cried weakly.

The acid dissolved his skin and flesh quickly like there were thousands of parasites in his body and were consuming his entire being at a very fast rate. It was horrible and grisly as Rin saw how his body went bald and naked, and shrinked rapidly.

The next thing she knew was that an arm wrapped around her small body frame and a hand covered her eyes. This feeling was very familiar as she leaned against the chest of that person.

"Don't see it, Kagamine. Don't see it."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 7. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 6. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Lynn 'Ne'-chan  
- nintendofg4life_  
- _Honeycloud  
- sapphireilllusion  
- Hazelholly  
- TheSapphireRose  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************Here is the common question which is being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) Will there be romance in this story?  
**

_There will be slight romance or hints of romance in this story to spice this story up a little._

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	8. Case 8: Dissolved Body

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #8: Dissolved Body

Dell Honne was not sure how that glass container fell onto his head but it just did without any warning. He was actually standing next to the shelf to get a clean beaker and suddenly, something crashed onto his head and a liquid was spilled all over his body. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, a burning sensation was felt all over his body and it was so painful that he fell onto the floor squirming and shouting for help.

All he knew that this liquid was not a normal fluid but a flesh-and-bone-eating type of fluid.

And he knew that he was done for this time.

-:-:-:-

"Dell! Take that!" a boy shouted as he took two small bottles of alkalis from the bench and threw the liquids towards Dell.

Lily shifted her gaze to the boy who threw the liquids towards Dell and shrieked again, "No! What are you doing?"

"This is neutralisation, Ms. Lily. Didn't you teach us before?" the boy asked.

"I did! But it is an exothermic reaction!" Lily shouted and looked around to look for something to help Dell.

Dell was still squirming and smoke was emitting out from his body. Blood was flowing out from his exposed skin and Piko swore that he saw his internal organs throbbing behind a thin layer of membrane around his stomach area. Piko scanned that laboratory and saw a water hose outside the laboratory.

"Kagamine, follow my lead. Don't look back," he whispered into Rin's ear.

He removed his hand away from Rin's eyes and immediately pulled her out of the laboratory.

He pushed her towards a pillar and said to her in a low voice, "Stay here and don't go anywhere."

"But..."

"I hate wimpy and crying girls," he interrupted her and narrowed his eyes. "They are very annoying."

"Honne is..."

"I will deal with that. Don't worry," his eyes softened and he turned around.

He walked towards the water hose and pulled it out. He turned on the water supply and ran into the laboratory.

"Excuse me! Move away!" he shouted at his petrified classmates and he aimed the water at Dell.

After spraying the water at him, Piko put the hose away and tried to see if he was all right. However, Dell was nowhere to be found.

On the wet floor next to the shelf, only a distorted looking reddish brown object throbbing away.

Everyone screamed loudly upon seeing a human heart for their first time, startling Rin. Rin hurried into the laboratory and her eyes fixated at the obvious beating organ on the floor. She covered her mouth and looked away. The image was haunting her mind, just like how Ryuto's dead body haunted her for many nights. She rushed to a basin and coughed, trying to throw up whatever food she had eaten for breakfast.

"Honne... No..." Lily stammered and shivered in fear. "He's gone... He has vanished..."

"He has gone to be with Miku Hatsune," Kaito interjected with a dead look on his pale face. "He is just as worthy as Kiyoteru and Ryuto."

Rin looked up and stared at Kaito who was mixing the mixture by himself. All of a sudden, she felt a slap on the back of her head. Quickly, she turned around and glared at Piko who had slapped her head.

"Who told you to move away from the pillar?" Piko questioned angrily.

Rin answered softly, "Me, myself and I."

Piko rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead. Rin was really as stubborn as a mule. When he saw Rin bent over to the basin again as she coughed once more and sniffed very loudly, he patted her back in a gentle manner and sighed.

"Don't cry, idiot. I did warn you before not to move away from that spot, didn't I?"

-:-:-:-

When the mess was cleared up, the laboratory assistant was questioned about her carelessness for placing the concentrated acid on top of the shelf. However, the assistant claimed herself as innocent and had no idea where the concentrated acid came from. In fact, her statement could be supported as the school did not order any concentrated acid at all, except for diluted substances. So, where did the concentrated acid come from?

Rin managed to calm down a little, much thanks to Piko who kept ranting about how and why she should listen to his advice. It was irritating but it managed to get rid of scary thoughts from her head. As she was clearing up the apparatus, she looked back on the shelf.

If what the laboratory assistant had said was true, then the concentrated acid had to be brought in secretly by someone and placed the container up there. However, it was weird. Why would someone want to use concentrated acid?

Just then, she saw something sitting on the top of the shelf. She squinted to have a better look at it and then, she realised that it was a soft toy which looked like the 'Joker' in Meiko's fortune telling cards.

"Joker," Rin muttered softly and bit her lips in fear.

Piko stopped penning down their results and looked at her with an eyebrow raised up curiously.

"What are you mumbling about, Kagamine?" he asked.

Rin immediately shook her head and forced a smile.

"It's nothing," Rin reassured and looked at the soft toy again.

Was that the 'Joker' whom Meiko keep warning her about? But it was just a soft toy. How could it cause harm to others?

Or maybe the soft toy was indeed just a normal clown looking plushie and she was just being too paranoid about it.

Rin shook her head again and slapped her right cheek a few times while telling herself that 'Joker' was definitely not that soft toy. However, she had a bad feeling about this. What if the 'Joker' was already somewhere near her? Would the 'Joker' really harm her like what Meiko had predicted?

Just by thinking of these, Rin was getting even more scared than before. She sat down and took in a deep breath to cool herself down.

Yeah, maybe she was a little too paranoid.

-:-:-:-

Rin was back in Piko's dormitory. She had this horrible habit of slumping against his bed and rolled on it as if she owned this bed instead of him. What intrigued Piko the most was that Rin had never failed to hug his pillows, because it was common sense for normal people to avoid touching pillows since people loved to drool on them when they were sleeping. He knew that he did drool sometimes in his beauty sleep but it could not be helped anyway.

Unlike that usual habit, Rin was lying on his bed and hugging one of his pillow without saying a word or rolling about. She was staring into space until Piko's head suddenly popped up from nowhere in front of her eyes.

"Yes, Utatane?" she asked tiredly and closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better? Dell Honne's death must be scaring you quite a lot," Piko said as he sat next to her.

"I guess I am feeling a little better than before. Anyway, if this kind of weird accidents were to carry on, I have to braced myself and be strong. Honestly, I don't know if these accidents were really Miku Hatsune's doing but I began to feel that they were obviously not normal at all, especially the accident involving Honne. What do you think?"

Piko shrugged and replied, "Like what I had told you before, I didn't believe in the spirit of Miku Hatsune in the first place. But ever since these three cases had happened over the period of a month, I'm beginning to question myself if the spirit of Miku Hatsune is really true and if these accidents were really caused by her wrath. Frankly, I am confused."

"Me too," Rin mumbled and opened her eyes. "If only I can question Miku Hatsune myself."

"Then, it would save me lots of trouble from thinking too much," Piko agreed.

Rin laughed weakly and looked at Piko.

"Hey, after all these gory incidents happened, why aren't you affected by it? You know, lots of boys were crying, scared, emotionally unstable and even disturbed by the deaths of their schoolmates. And you seem perfectly fine about them," Rin asked.

"Why should I be mourning over their deaths?" Piko snorted. "I'm a strong person and I don't cry for nothing. When one has to go, he has to go. Kagamine, if you think this way, you won't cry over someone else's death so easily. By the way, I understand that most girlie girls like you can't stand gruesome stuffs, so you should thank me for covering your pathetic eyes two times."

Piko smirked at her, causing her face to turn bright red with anger and embarrassment.

Rin grunted, "Firstly, I am not a girlie girl. Secondly, my eyes are not pathetic. Lastly, I don't need your help for covering my eyes."

Piko held his two hands up and said, "Okay. I am not going to cover your precious eyes. Don't blame me if you see another gruesome scene and need my help," he said. "Because you said so. Remember that well, Kagamine."

"Ha! I will, Utatane!"

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 8. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 7. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- satuross  
- Hazelholly_  
- _Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Guest  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

******************************Here are the common questions which are being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:**

**************1) Will it turn into a KaitoXRin, PikoXRin or LenXRIn in this story? And which pairing is it?  
**

_It will be any of these pairings (depends on how you look at it) because the ending is going to be different from what most of you might be predicting.  
_

**2) Will Piko die?**

_Maybe. But if he dies, Rin is going to have a hard time struggling in this haunted school.  
_

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	9. Case 9: Heart Attack

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #9: Heart Attack

"Len, I'm finally back to school!" a boy with a pretty cool cut at the sides of his head exclaimed and I could barely recognise him as one of Len's circle of friends and classmates.

The boy went up to her desk and grinned sheepishly at her. Rin inspected him from head to toe but she still could not figure out who he was.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The boy pointed to himself, looking extremely puzzled.

"You seriously can't recognise me?" he gasped and put on a sad smile. "I knew I shouldn't cut my hair."

He ruffled his short spiky hair with a laugh. Rin continued to stare blankly at him until he stopped laughing.

"Len, I'm Gakupo. Can you remember me now?" he said.

"Ah! You're Gakupo Kamui!" Rin pretended to be surprised when she suddenly remembered that Gakupo was one of Len's friend. "You look so different with short hair. You used to have long hair. Haha!"

Gakupo's face brightened up instantly and laughed, "As you know, I was admitted into the hospital and stayed there for two weeks. The nurses kept complaining about the length of my hair so my father cut it very short for their convenience."

This reminded her that Gakupo had heart problem and according to Kaito and Kiyoteru, he had to stay at home for at least a month.

"How are you?" she asked again.

Gakupo hit his chest once and stuck his thumb up in front of her.

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks, dude! What about you? Since when you have lots of bandages all over your body? Did something happen to you?"

"N... Nothing happened. I just happened to fall down and injured myself. But everything is good and fine," Rin assured.

"I see. Get well soon, dude."

Rin smiled warmly at him. Gakupo glanced around the classroom and then looked back to her.

"Where is Kaito?" she heard him asked loudly.

"Kaito?" Rin bit her upper lips and looked around the classroom. "I think he is in the lavatory."

Gakupo nodded slightly and walked away. He sat down on his seat and took out his textbooks from his schoolbag. Rin realised that his and Len's schoolbags looked exactly alike. Both were sling bags and were of the same colour. Well, this was called friendship.

"Kamui," a group of boys walked out to him with a worried look on their faces. "Do you know what happened to us recently?"

Rin stared at the boys in horror. She could not allow them to tell him all these weird accidents which happened over the month because he had a weak heart. What if he got all shock by the news, he might suffer from a heart attack!

"What happened?" Gakupo queried.

Rin immediately shouted at him, "Nothing is wrong, Gakupo."

Gakupo blinked at her in confusedly. Unfortunately, the boys ignored her presence and started splitting out the truth one by one.

"Do you know that Lady Miku Hatsune is back in action now?"

Gakupo looked at the boys with his eyebrows raised up in surprise.

"Ryuto, your basketball senior, died because of the ceiling fan sliced his head off his body."

Upon hearing that, Gakupo's face turned pale. Rin hurried to his side and waved her hands to the boys' faces to stop them from saying those things.

"Kiyoteru Hiyama, your friend from Class 1A, died in a road accident."

Gakupo gasped and stood up. He looked at Rin with a horrified look and grabbed her shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this, Len? Why are they dead? Len!" he yelled.

"Gakupo, calm down! Let me explain!" Rin's voice quivered.

"Dell Honne," a boy interrupted. "He had died just last week because of a concentrated acid spilled all over his body and he vanished on the spot."

That was the last straw. Rin used her free hand and punched that boy's face. That boy rubbed his cheek in response and did not even bother about her at all. She could not believe it. Why were they still playing dumb with her? She knew they could see her perfectly clear.

"Why... why?" Gakupo panted heavily as he clutched his chest tightly.

"Gakupo! Are you all right?" Rin asked.

She did not know what to do. All she could do was just staring and watching him collapsed onto the floor.

He muttered out some words, "I... don't... want... to... die... Len..."

"Hurry up and call a teacher," Rin shouted to the boys but none responded as they looked very petrified.

Rin tried to walk briskly out of the classroom and noticed Luka walking down the staircase. She shouted out to her and luckily, she turned around and stared at her blankly. As usual, Luka looked back to the front and continued walking down the stairs, ignoring Rin's presence too.

"Gakupo is in trouble!" Rin yelled.

Finally, Luka jerked and ran up the stairs. She ran past Rin and into the classroom.

Suddenly, Luka screamed.

Startled, Rin walked into the classroom and gasped. She could not believe what she saw again. Gakupo was lying lifelessly on the floor. She rushed to Gakupo's side and stooped down to shake him. After shaking him a few times, she pulled his body over and revealed his face to her.

Much to her horror, Gakupo's eyes were wide opened with tears trickling down from his lower eyelids. Thick yellowish white foam formed around his mouth area and it slowly dripped on the floor.

Rin let go of him and stumbled backwards. She wanted to scream too but something seemed to stuck in her throat. The next thing she knew, a group of teachers came in with a medic team and placed Gakupo on a structure. Then, all of them left.

There was total silence in the classroom. Luka had left the classroom top while other boys followed the teachers and the medic team. Rin slumped against her chair and rubbed her temples. It was surprising that she really did brace herself up a little because even though she was scared, she did not feel like vomiting.

Upon hearing footsteps entering the classroom, Rin looked up and saw Kaito walking in with a book in his arm. He scanned the classroom and noticed many sad and traumatised looking faces. He walked to his seat and took one last glance at his classmates. Then, his attention was shifted to where everyone was looking at- Gakupo's table. He saw a familiar looking sling bag on the desk and foams on the floor.

Narrowing his eyes at the scene, he asked loudly, "Guys, what happened?"

-:-:-:-

Luka stood at the front of the classroom with her head hung low and her body was shaking continuously, as if she was suffering from hypertension. Everyone in the Class 1B was looking at her with lots of anticipation.

"I'm sorry," Luka spoke and began to weep. "Kamui had a severe heart attack and the doctors could not save him on time. He... he has passed away."

Everyone gasped and looked at one another in shock. Rin was dumbfounded as well. She felt very guilty and wished that she had stopped that boys from splitting out the truth by pulling them away, but it was too late. Gakupo was gone too.

"It must be Miku Hatsune again," someone spoke out loud.

"Yeah. She must be still feeling angry," another person said.

"I don't want to die!" a boy shouted as he stood up from his seat.

Soon, some people began shouting too, "Me too! I don't want to die! Miku Hatsune! Spare my life!"

Suddenly, many fear-stricken faces turned to Rin's direction. Many pairs of eyes fixated at her, making her gulped.

"Len Kagamine, it's your fault."

Rin's eyes widened. Did they just call her?

"Because of you, they had to die."

She was confused as to why did they suddenly want to take notice of her after all that stupid ignoring game they had played over the past one month?

"And we might die."

Those boys were giving her a murderous look which looked as if they wanted her to be dead. If looks could kill, she would have been dead and joined whatever spirit of Miku Hatsune as well. Rin looked at Piko's desk and realised that he had ditched lessons again.

"I'm sorry. But it is Miku Hatsune's will to let me continue living," Rin defended herself.

"I would rather die as a sacrifice than die a horrible death like Dell and Kiyoteru!"

"What makes Len Kagamine so special that Miku Hatsune wanted to spare his life and do these to us? We're innocent!"

"For once, I don't want to die for Miku Hatsune!"

"Len Kagamine! Go and die, so that we can continue to live!"

Rin shuddered.

"All of you are so stupid," Kaito suddenly laughed, diverting everyone's attention from Rin. "You should be honoured that Miku Hatsune wants you because this shows that you are worthy enough to be with her. So please, stop blaming everything on Len. Len is not worthy enough to be with her. So now, she is picking out her favourites among all of us."

"Do you mean Miku Hatsune needs more people to die for her?"

"I think so," Kaito replied as he flicked his middle finger and his thumb together.

Rin heard loud chattering noises and a loud sigh coming from Luka. Rin stood up abruptly. Though she was relieved that Kaito had just saved her from those murderous and accusing stares from the boys, she actually had another bad feeling about how Kaito's words had influenced his classmates and even Luka. Those boys were actually relieved and chuckling away as if dying was no longer an issue to them anymore.

Of course, she was freaked out by their sinister and sick behaviour.

Her eyes trailed to the desk where Gakupo used to sit. The foam was already cleared and even his sling bag was no longer there anymore. It looked quite empty. However, she was wrong when she saw something was sticking out from underneath Gakupo's desk.

She craned her neck a little and saw the weird object. It was the same soft toy which she saw in the chemistry laboratory where Dell died. She stiffened at the sight of it.

What was the meaning of this?

She rubbed her eyes and took a look at it again. The toy was really there! She immediately looked away and stared at a figure standing outside the classroom.

"Utatane?" she muttered to herself when she realised that the figure was actually Piko.

Piko waved his hand at her and signaled her to come out of the classroom. Curious, Rin nodded hesitantly and raised up her hand.

"Ms. Luka, I need to use the washroom," Rin said.

Luka's breath hitched up and nodded without saying anything. By taking her nod as an approval, Rin strode past Gakupo's desk and swiftly grabbed the soft toy. Then, she immediately hid it in the pocket of her blazer and walked out of the classroom.

-:-:-:-

"Okay. Why do you call me out for? And where have you been too?" Rin questioned Piko who was walking ahead of her.

"I was in Class 2C earlier because I was being punished for not doing Ms. Lily's chemistry homework. And guess what, Kagamine?" Piko explained and stopped walking.

"What?"

"I realised that Ryuto's death was caused by a mere accident."

Rin stared blankly at him and he smacked his head.

"Kagamine, those ceiling fans were quite old and according to a kind soul, someone had accidentally threw a ball towards that particular fan last year and since then, that fan was already unstable but nobody reported it. It was working fine until that fateful day when the base could not support the heavy weight of the fan and the wires finally snapped. So from here, I conclude that Ryuto's death was caused by a simple accident, no involvement of any supernatural forces," Piko added.

Rin rubbed her chin and nodded. She took out the soft toy and showed it to Piko.

"Utatane, do you have any idea where this toy comes from? Or have you even see it before?"

"I have seen this toy before... wait... where did you get this from?" Piko asked as he snatched the toy and inspected it.

"I got it from Gakupo's desk when I walked out from the classroom," Rin replied. "By the way, where did you see it before?"

"On top of the shelf in the chemistry lab," Piko said without removing his eyes from the toy.

"Hey! I saw it too! Why didn't you tell me about it?" Rin pouted.

"I thought you wouldn't see it because I guessed that you were too shocked and frightened to notice that thing. Anyway, I thought it was nothing important since soft toys don't bring harm to others."

Rin retorted, "I did saw it, okay? And this time, I saw this freaking toy under Gakupo's desk and I began to have my suspicion about it. Why does it seem to appear in the death scenes? Do you think that this soft toy got to do with their deaths?"

"I don't know but all I know is that this toy only appears in Dell Honne's and Gakupo Kamui's deaths. This toy did not appear in Ryuto's and Kiyoteru Hiyama's deaths," Piko answered and gave the toy back to Rin. "Let's go back to the dorm now and find out more about this toy."

"What? But how?"

Piko glared at her and said in a low voice, "Stupid, we are going to dissect this toy for good."

Then, an evil smile slowly crept on his face.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 9.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 8. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- satuross_  
- _Just a random silent reader  
- TokiooWishes: Thanks for telling me my flaws. If there are more mistakes, please do tell me. Thank you! :)  
- CandyFiend  
- Jessi-chan9867  
- hatsunemikuvocaloid01  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	10. Case 10: The Toy

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #10: The Toy

"Pass me the scissors."

"Where is it?"

"It's on the table."

"Here you go."

With a loud snap, the fabric was torn off and the insides came flying out from the body. A pair of hands entered into the body and dug out the insides roughly and threw them on the floor. A strange and pungent smell emitted out from the body and the insides.

Suddenly, something fell out from the abdomen. It was a small piece of paper with a few words written on it. The handwriting was so small and cursive that one could hardly read it properly. Furthermore, the words were written in light grey. After much inspection, the words on the small paper were actually 'Gakupo Kamui'.

"Why is his name written down here? Don't tell me this was a planned murder!"

"Stupid, he died from a heart attack. Nobody killed him."

"Then, why is his name written on this paper which is found in this toy clown?"

"Who knows? Ask the divine saint, Miku Hatsune."

-:-:-:-

Rin opened her eyes slightly and saw dim rays of sunlight shining through the curtained windows. She closed her eyes again. Well, it was Saturday- a day when she could sleep in and slack throughout the day. Anyway, she was so sure that there was no Saturday classes installed for her.

She turned her body to the side and snuggled on something warm and soft like a pillow. Her arms wrapped around that thing which she thought to be a pillow or cushion. She breathed in hard and the smell of cologne entered her nostrils.

Something was not right.

She had never used cologne before. That pillow seemed to be moving up and down a little. And it was warm!

Rin's eyes flew opened in horror as she sprang up and stared at the front. The room did not look like her bedroom, but it looked exactly like Piko's dormitory. She slowly turned her head around and saw someone was sleeping next to her.

It was Piko Utatane.

Her face turned pale and her jaw was left hanging open. She could not believed it. A boy was sleeping next to her! Even Len had never slept next to her before, although he had once asked her to sleep with him when they were only ten years old.

Rin pulled down the covers, only to see her clothes on and then, she heaved a sigh of relief. She ruffled her own hair and yawned loudly. Looking at Piko's sleeping face, she snickered to herself. Who knew that this boy with a bad-mouth and personality had a very cute, baby-like sleeping face. Just when she was about to poke his cheek, his eyelids suddenly opened, revealing a pair of beautiful green eyes staring up at her.

"What are you doing?" his voice sounded unusually husky.

Rin quickly hid her hand and said with an embarrassed grin, "I am... trying to... wake you up."

"I hope you didn't do anything nasty and perverted to me last night," he sat up and narrowed his eyes at her.

Rin blushed and retorted, "I should be the one asking you that, Utatane! Why are you on my bed?"

"This is my bed, stupid."

"Whatever it is, why are you sleeping next to me? This is so wrong!"

"I should be the one asking you, Kagamine. This is my bed and I have the rights to sleep on it," Piko said and gave her an evil smirk. "And you should be sleeping on the floor."

Rin gasped and pointed her finger accusingly at him, "Is this how you treat a girl, Utatane?"

"Well, nobody told you to stay over in my room for a night. Go home and sleep, stupid girlie girl."

"You were the one who allowed me to stay over here for a night because we were doing research on that freaking toy last night!" Rin argued and pointed at the soft clown toy with cotton wool fraying out of the abdomen.

"But you could sleep on the floor."

"Oh no! I can't remember how I landed up on your bed! Why didn't you wake me up when you saw me sleeping next to you? I'm so screwed!"

"Yes, 'screwed' is probably the right word to express your situation right now."

Rin gasped again and shrieked, "Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you really did something to me last night!"

She picked up his pillows and began throwing them at him while he defended himself by using another pillow to block her attacks.

"As if I would! Who would want to do anything to an ugly girl? Besides, I was already asleep."

Upon hearing that, her pride was seriously being hurt by his rude comment. She was extremely sure that he had just called her an ugly girl!

"I am going to kill you! I will be the next Miku Hatsune! Prepare to die now, Piko Utatane!" Rin growled.

Piko rolled his eyes and said, "I think you should be worrying about your parents. What if your parents know that you are not at home and mistakenly thought that you are having a one night stand with an innocent boy like me? Furthermore, if you say something like 'oh, both of us are researching about a toy, so that's why I stayed over at his dorm for a night', they will definitely have a wrong idea. Not only will they make me responsible for everything, they will have me murdered! They will be the true terror of Miku Hatsune."

Rin burst into laughter and assured, "Don't worry, dude! My parents are working overseas! There is no way that they will know where I am. Even if they can't reach me, they might think I am staying over at Meiko's place. They have lots of trust in me."

Rin grinned proudly while Piko scoffed and hit her head hard.

"Stupid, you should have told me earlier."

"Ouch! You don't have to be so hard!" Rin groaned and rubbed the area which was being hit by him. "You are surprisingly desperate, Utatane. I have never seen you talking more than three sentences in a speech."

"Shut up."

This was the only reply she got from him as he turned his head away from her.

Rin giggled and looked through the mirror. Upon seeing his cheeks tinted light pink in colour while putting on his usual stoic mask, Rin covered her mouth as she tried to control her laughter. He looked extremely funny when he made that kind of face.

Rin patted his back and shook her head teasingly. She saw his eyes shifted to the mirror as well and glared at her reflection. Rin stuck out her tongue at his reflection and smirked.

"You know," Rin giggled again. "You looked very cute when you sleep, just like a baby."

Piko's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and growled, "Get out of my room now, perverted girl."

-:-:-:-

"Do you know that this coming Monday is our annual school marathon? All of us have to run for forty-two kilometres at the nearby forested hill," Piko said as he cut the toy's head with a pair of scissors.

Rin, who was drinking plain water, spited out the water and shouted, "What? I hate running! I can't run long distance!"

"You don't have to, stupid. Look at your arm and leg," he muttered nonchalantly.

Rin looked at her fake bandages and a smile immediately appeared on her delicate face. She threw her arms in the air and sniggered.

"Yes! These bandages rule big time! It's too bad for you, Utatane. You have to run that stupid marathon."

"Yeah," he spoke in a rather soft voice. "But I can ditch. No worries, stupid."

"I'm Rin Kagamine, also known as Len Kagamine. So, please stop calling me 'stupid'. Thank you very much, Piko Utatane."

"I know, stupid."

Rin frowned. She felt like strangling him on the neck and throwing him into an ocean where he would be lost and decay underwater. She had never liked the mouth of his. Whatever he said would hurt her pride in some ways. However, she had to admit that hearing his voice was sometimes like hearing the sound of a harp in the middle of a chaotic ordeal and she would calm down instantly, knowing that he was by her side.

"I have to ditch the marathon because of one reason," Piko interrupted her train of thoughts. "We will have to stay next to each other."

Rin jerked and her jaw dropped. Her face turned extremely red as well. Did he just say that they, the both of them, would have to stay next to each other? What was he thinking?

"You will never know when Miku Hatsune or whatever thing, which is related to this toy clown, strikes back. So, we will have to keep a look out for each other and the others during the marathon," Piko continued. "The place where we will be running is at the forested hill located somewhere near this school. It is said to be haunted so there might be a higher chance for one of us to join Miku Hatsune since it is Monday, unless someone dies tomorrow- Sunday."

"What makes you so sure that someone will die next week?"

"Haven't you noticed this yet?" Piko threw the ragged toy into his paper bin and looked at Rin with a poker face. "There is at least one person dying each week, except for the week after Kiyoteru Hiyama's death."

"Oh," Rin sounded amused which made him roll his eyes.

"If you see any suspicious looking toys like the ones which appeared during Honne's and Kamui's death, you have to inform me about it. I will cut open the body to see the name of the person who will be dying on that day and we will try our best to save him."

"Yes, Sir!" Rin responded with a salutation.

Piko rolled his eyes again and snorted. He turned his head back to the front and looked at the small piece of paper with Gakupo's name written on it.

"Who will be the next victim?"

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 10.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 9. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- nintendofg4life_  
- _TokiooWishes  
- ImaginaryFlower  
- Jessi-chan9867  
- Sugarry  
- satuross  
- mirrorsound  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	11. Case 11: Body Splitting Line

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #11: Body Splitting Line

Oliver stretched his arms and craned his neck a few times. He brushed the imaginary dust off his polo tee shirt and sat on the bench. After taking out his paint brushes, he dipped the bushy tip into the green paint and started painting the scenery before him on the canvas.

"Nice painting you have there," a feminine voice distracted him.

He looked up and smiled warmly at Rin who was ogling at his painting.

"Thank you, Len. Can I see yours too?" Oliver asked as he pointed at her canvas.

Rin immediately hid the canvas behind her back and grinned sheepishly. The truth was, she did not draw any sceneries on it, except for a big smiley face in the middle of the canvas. If Oliver were to see it, Len would be a laughing stock when he returned or she would be in trouble as he might begin to suspect her as an imposer. The latter would be no good at all.

Oliver raised his eyebrows and tried to snatch her canvas away but as he did so, Rin would try to dodge at every angle. Finally, Oliver stopped and snorted.

"Let me, your art club senior, see what you have drawn, Len Kagamine."

Rin snorted loudly too and took a step back. She was wondering why Len would join such a weird club. Why couldn't he join basketball club or other manly club? Furthermore, she bet that Len's art was worse than hers because she could still remember how he had drawn a green alien or distorted monster which was supposedly a green cactus with a white flower on top of it. Not that she wanted to deride him, it was really true that Len could not draw. And right at this moment, she had to mimic his weird drawing style which was so difficult to draw like him.

"Kagamine," Piko called out to Rin from afar.

Rin turned around and greeted Piko by waving at him. However, she did not notice that Oliver had a full view of the canvas.

"Len, what is the meaning of this?" Oliver yelled and his mouth twitched.

Rin looked back at Oliver and laughed sheepishly, "This is Ms. Luka."

There was a dead silence. Oliver gawked at the smiley face for a minute until he saw Luka walking past them in her sports attire as if nothing had happened.

"Seriously, Len? This doesn't look anything like her! Moreover, both of us are supposed to draw a scenery because this is our task from the art club since both of us are not participating in the marathon," Oliver chided.

Rin bit her lips and nodded. She tore her canvas into half and replaced it with a new blank piece. Oliver shook his head and continued painting his masterpiece. The reason why he could not take part in the marathon was because he had a slight flu. Anyway, he did not want to take part in that either.

Piko walked over to Rin's side and sat next to her quietly. He stared at the teachers and student helpers who were busying setting up food and drink booths, and also drawing the finishing line. The marathon had started a long time ago. The marathon was said to end immediately when the sun started to set. Of course, the first few runners had to make it to the finishing line before ending it officially. And the remaining runners would be brought back by the teachers who were patrolling around the hill. It would be dangerous for those students to run in the dark, especially in places like this forested hill.

"Utatane, aren't you taking part in the marathon?" Luka shouted to Piko from afar.

Piko shook his head and replied, "I can't. I sprained my ankle last week and it is still recovering."

Luka did not say anymore and walked away. Oliver turned his head around and stared at Piko questionably.

"Are you Piko Utatane?" he asked.

"Yeah," Piko answered without bothering to look at him.

"I didn't know you and Len are friends," he mused.

Piko said nonchalantly, "Unfortunately, we are only acquaintance."

"Acquaintance?" Oliver looked confused and then he looked at Rin who was not even paying attention to their conversation. "Weird..."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Piko bellowed and when he did that, Rin immediately looked at him and shot him a glare.

"Not really, but it's weird that Len kept going into your room for the past few days... more like sleep over or something like that," Oliver said as he scratched the back of his head.

Piko and Rin stared at him with shocked looks drawn on their faces. They did not expect themselves to be discovered by someone, especially their senior. Well, it was not like they did anything bad or wrong to each other. It was just pure shock for the both of them.

"Utatane and I were playing Kitchen Mama. I am addicted to it," Rin said and laughed sheepishly, then she gave Piko a light punch on his shoulder.

Irritated by her nonsense, Piko roughly brushed her hand away from her and glared at her. He made a mental note to himself that he would never let her sleep over at his dorm ever again for fear that she would start saying that he, Piko Utatane, was playing a sissy game with her. It was gross.

"Oh! Kitchen Mama! I remember that you love that game a lot!" Oliver exclaimed and laughed too. "You said that you want to impress your crush with your cooking and serving skills in that game."

Rin coughed, "Cr... Crush?"

"Yeah, so did you manage to confess to her?" Oliver looked at her eagerly.

Though Piko seemed uninterested in their silly talk about Len's crush, he was actually looking at Rin at the corner of his eye and straining his ear to hear her answer.

"I... I guess so."

"Wait...wow! What did she say?"

"N... Nothing?"

Oliver stared blankly at her for a second and then asked softly, "Is that even supposed to be a question?"

Rin blushed and replied meekly, "I... I don't know."

How should she know Len's crush? All she knew that Len did confess to her before he attempted to commit suicide. But was she really his crush?

Piko spoke, "If I'm not wrong, Kagamine did tell me that she has no interest in dating him now because she has lots of things to do right at this moment. Am I right, Kagamine?"

Rin frowned at Piko for trying to say something which might tarnish Len's reputation. His words sounded as if Len was rejected and was probably feeling hurt by it. Oliver's eyes watered and patted Rin's back while shaking his head.

And he mourned, "What a sad love life you have here, Len. That girl has been living next to you for ten years, right? Furthermore, both of you are childhood friends. You know, she should at least give you a chance."

"Kagamine is so girlie. I doubt that the girl is interested in him," Piko muttered with a small smirk.

Rin nudged at Piko and said sarcastically, "Oh thank you, Utatane. Sadly, I'm manly and I can guarantee that she likes me too. If not, why did she say that she has no interest in dating me now? Haha! That means I can date her when she is done with her things."

Piko's obvious smirk vanished as he narrowed his eyes at Rin who was smugging away. Oliver chuckled at the optimism which Rin had portrayed.

"You're getting so full of yourself, stupid Kagamine. What do you mean by dating?" Piko bellowed again.

"Going steady, of course. Haha!"

For some reason, Rin felt that his question was not directed to Len, but to her instead. Rin pretended to smirk at Piko who was rolling his eyes but deep inside her, she could feel butterflies in her stomach. The feeling was so strange that she tried to brush it aside and focus on her painting.

Suddenly, light footsteps were heard coming towards their way. Rin looked up from her painting and saw five runners sprinting towards the finishing line. She was wondering how those boys managed to save their energies for their final sprint despite running for such a long distance.

A very good looking lad who was jogging behind the five boys took up his speed as well and made his final dash towards the finishing line. He sprinted past the five boys swiftly like a leopard, making Rin gaped in surprise.

Oliver stood up excitedly and shouted, "Go Lui Hibiki! You are going to win!"

So, that fast runner's name was Lui Hibiki. Rin stood up too and her eyes sparkled at the sight of his glistening beads of perspiration came flying in the air and his blonde hair bouncing at each step he took.

"Lui Hibiki is so cool!" Rin squealed like a fangirl, earning her a punch on her head by Piko.

Ignoring the hit, Rin continued to watch Lui closing in to the finishing line until he finally reached it. With a loud snap, the finishing line split into two as he charged forward with great force.

And with another loud and sharp snap, Lui split into two as well. The lower part of his body continued to sprint forward and suddenly collapsed as it tripped over a rock. The upper part of his body came flying backwards and hit one of the five boys. The five boys stopped running and screamed at the top of their lungs upon seeing Lui's hands outstretched and shaking. Blood splattered on the rocky ground, nearby grasses and trees, the boys, the student helpers and Luka who was resting on one of the booth. Some of the blood landed on Rin's face and her canvas.

"What is going here?" Rin muttered weakly as her fingers touched the thick fluid on her face.

Taking a look at her tainted fingers, she let out a yelp and fell onto the grass patch. She could not believe what had happened in front of her awhile ago. It was worst of than seeing Ryuto's head sitting on the cupboard while the rest of his body lying on the floor. Maybe that was because she was seeing Lui Hibiki's body splitting scene first hand, unlike Ryuto's incident whereby she did not see the whole process of it.

Oliver stared at Lui with fear painted on his face. He did not believe what he had seen either. Though Lui was younger than him by a year, they were friends with each other. They usually played tennis with each other during weekends. How did they get to know each other? Of course, they had seen each other too often in the tennis court located in St. Miku High School's sports hall and decided to be friends and rivals in tennis.

From this day onwards, they would not be seeing, playing with and rivaling against each other anymore.

Lui Hibiki from Class 1C was the fifth person to die on the sixth week of the calamity.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 11.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 10. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- TokiooWishes  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Jessi-chan9867_  
- _Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- Sheshe-AnimeLuver  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	12. Case 12: Whose Doings?

**Unsolved**

"Help me... Why... do I have to... become like... th... this?"

His eyes closed as he lay on the ground with terrified looking boys surrounding him. His guts were sticking out and his blood was spreading outwards on the ground towards the feet of the boys.

Raising up their trembling hands, everyone said, "Glory be to Miku Hatsune!"

* * *

Case #12: Whose Doings?

Luka screamed at the separated body of Lui Hibiki and then collapsed onto the hard ground. The student helpers scrambled their way towards her and shook her violently but there was no response. As for Rin, she was too petrified to say or do anything. She slowly turned her head to Piko and bit her lips. Just as expected, he was not even making a frightened or shocked look; he looked emotionless.

"Don't expect me to cover your eyes again. You said so yourself," Piko blurted and walked towards the crowd which was surrounding Lui.

"Lui... oh, Lui... Why?" Oliver cried softly as he wiped his tears from his eyes.

Amidst of all the cryings and chattering, Rin finally recovered from her shock as she stood up from the grass patch and walked towards the broken finishing line. She squat down and observed the material of the finishing line. It was nothing extraordinary because the line was made up of thin plastic. So, how did Lui Hibiki's body split into two?

Suddenly, a black bird flew out from one of the bushes and something was sticking out of the bushes as well. Curious, Rin walked stealthily towards the bushes and pushed the branches and leaves away from her view.

Just when everything was cleared from her view, she saw the familiar looking toy clown with a metal wire wrapped around its little body.

-:-:-:-

Piko rubbed his chin as he held up the little piece of paper in his hand. The words on it was written as 'Lui Hibiki'. Meanwhile, Rin was inspecting the metal wire. She had seen this type of wire before. It was flexible, soft and slightly thicker than normal electrical copper wires. However, she could not think of anything.

"How come I didn't notice this toy?" Piko groaned and rested his head on his working table.

"Me too," Rin muttered and placed the wire next to the tattered toy.

"That wire," Piko spoke as he picked up the wire and inspected it quietly. "I think it is a cello or piano string."

"Why is that so?"

"I have seen the type of string before and there was a case in the past whereby a talented violinist from this school was sliced up using a violin string."

"Then, does it get to do with Lui Hibiki's incident?" Rin asked.

Placing the wire back down on the table, Piko nodded his head and replied, "I think so. As Hibiki ran past the finishing line, he was still running at great speed and it would take some time for him to slow down due to inertia. Judging by the time interval between the two snaps produced, this instrument string must have been placed somewhere very close to the finishing line where many people would fail to see it. The place also has to be somewhere dim-lit so that there would be no light reflected on the string itself."

Rin gasped and asked again, "Are you saying that someone must have tied this instrument string near the finishing line on purpose?"

He nodded.

Taken aback, Rin nearly shouted loudly, "But why did that person do that? Instrument strings can kill!"

Piko snorted and said, "How would I know? Besides, there was a toy in this incident so that means it is related to Honne's and Kamui's incidents."

"I don't get it anymore," Rin groaned and hit her head many times with her hands. "Is it Miku Hatsune's doing or is it somebody in this freaking school did all these?"

Piko fiddled with the paper and kept quiet. In fact, he was confused too. Neither did he know if Miku Hatsune or someone else was the one who did all these since he had no evidence, except for the toy and the paper. Furthermore, if it was just a normal person, he or she would not be able to predict who was going to die unless those incidents were planned murders which was also highly impossible.

Something was strangely wrong somewhere.

"Who knows, Kagamine? Who knows?"

-:-:-:-

"Great news, Rin Kagamine," the doctor said as he held up the report with a large smile. "Len Kagamine is recovering fast. There is a possibility that he will wake up in a week's time or maybe slightly earlier."

"Thank you, Doctor!" Rin exclaimed and looked at Len with hope.

The doctor walked out of the ward, leaving Rin, Len and, surprisingly, Piko in the ward. Piko scoffed and sat on a stool at the side of Len's bed.

"Get up quickly, sleepyhead!" he grumbled softly to himself. "The school is 'dying' and the female Kagamine is suffering in your place while you, Len Kagamine, is in your own world."

Rin giggled and punched his shoulder lightly. His tongue was indeed sharp but she believed that he actually cared for Len. If he did not care for him, he would not bother to follow her to see him in the hospital for his first time. Anyway, after all her experience with him, she knew that Piko was not an honest person to begin with.

"Utatane, if Len wakes up and can attend school normally, please take care of him."

Piko shot her a glare and bellowed, "Who do you think I am? Am I his nanny or babysitter?"

"Come on, dude. Once he starts to attend school as usual, I will have to go and I bet he will have lots of things to adjust and catch up too. Sadly, we can't have two Len Kagamines wandering on the school grounds. As my... acquaintance, you are also Len's acquaintance. Do you get the link, Utatane?"

"Unfortunately, nope!" Piko snorted and rested his chin on his palm.

"I am acting as Len Kagamine on his behalf so if you are my acquaintance, that means you are also his..."

"Okay. Shut up, Kagamine. Acquaintance or not, you and the real Len are still two different people. Like I have told you before, the real Len and I don't talk to each other as our personalities clashes with each other," he interrupted her.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows and said in a low voice, "Oh, so are you saying that my personality and your personality don't clash since we talk and work with each other almost everyday?"

"No," he answered nonchalantly. "I have no choice but to talk to you because of the current calamity we are facing right now. Furthermore, you are a girl and you might be easily found out by everyone there. Since I was the first one to find out about your true identity, I, as a kind person, decided to protect you from being discovered until Len Kagamine is discharged. And whatever happens after that is none of my business."

Upon hearing that, Rin flared up. She took back all her words about him being a kind and caring person. She battled with her tears, preventing herself from tearing up in front of him. After all they had been through for the past five weeks together, he only thought of her as a weak girl who acted as her childhood friend and he, as the first person to know about her identity, had to protect her until her childhood friend returned back to life. Furthermore, she was also hoping that Piko would protect Len like he had done for her before since Len would receive the greatest shock in his life as two of his best friends were dead and there might be more deaths in the future.

If only St. Miku High School was a 'mixed' school, she would have gladly joined it and protect Len. She did not care if she were to die there but as long as Len was safe, she would be satisfied.

"You are a heartless jerk," Rin mouthed to him angrily.

He looked at her with the same poker face which he wore most of the time but did not say anything at all. He stood up and scratched his back before walking towards the door. When he turned the door knob, he stopped and looked back at Rin who was staring down on the floor with tears in her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest and immediately looked away.

"Stop crying, stupid. You know I hate whinny girlie girls," he mumbled.

"Shut up, heartless jerk."

"Yes, I am," he mumbled again without looking at her. "But I will see how it goes first."

Rin looked up and stared quizzically at him.

"If Len Kagamine needs my help, I might do it."

Rin brightened up upon hearing that and said, "Thank you, Utatane!"

"But remember," he paused and looked darkly at her. "I am doing this for you, Rin Kagamine."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 12.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 11. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- satuross  
- Nintendog4life  
- Jessi-chan9867_  
- _TokiooWishes  
- Sheshe-AnimeLuver  
- namelessjoker  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! I might update faster if you guys do! Thank you! ;)**


	13. Case 13: Mysteriously Missing

**Unsolved**

He woke up finding himself on his bed, alive and kicking. His dreams had haunted him every night ever since his friend's death. He would dream of a boy dressing in a baggy clown suit and holding a 'Joker' card with a picture of a familiar looking girl with turquoise eyes printed on it. That mysterious boy would tell him weird and strange things which he could not comprehend nor remember what he had said when he woke up.

Maybe he did remember one sentence from that mysterious boy. Yes, only one sentence.

"Oliver, your impending death will glorify Miku Hatsune and Kami."

He clutched onto his shirt tightly and cried. What if what that boy had said was true? But he did not want to die. It was too early for him to die. Neither did he care about the legend of Miku Hatsune. He believed strongly that all those deaths could be explained using science. If not, everything would sound very ridiculous.

Suddenly, something dropped and rolled on the floor towards his bed. He looked at it and flinched.

It was a soft toy in a clown suit grinning mischievously at him. It looked like that mysterious boy in his dream. Getting out of his bed, he picked that toy up and scanned it from front to back.

"Weird... How did it get into my room? Whose toy is it?"

* * *

Case #13: Mysteriously Missing

It was the seventh week and five days had passed smoothly. It was too good to be true. Ten perfect and smooth going days were totally too good to be true. There were no deaths or any weird incidents took place over the past ten days. School lessons resumed as per normal and some students were just as paranoid as ever while some of them were acting as if nothing had ever happened in this school and their lives.

It was lunch break. Rin opened her slingbag and took out her huge lunchbox. She adjusted her tie and walked towards Piko's desk.

"Yo!" Rin gave Piko a toothy grin and slammed the lunchbox on his desk. "As promised, I have made you lunch."

Piko raised his eyebrow at her and asked, "Since when we promised on that?"

"It's yesterday," she replied. "How could you not remember? I promised you that I would make curry chicken rice for you and you said that you were fine with it."

"I forgot about it."

Rin pursed her lips and opened the lunchbox. The aroma of the curry entered into her nose, making her mouth watered. She remembered how Len used to like her home-made curry when they were in elementary school. The reason why she made curry for Piko was because she wanted to thank him for always taking care of her for the past few weeks in this school. She had to do it anyway because Len would be awake anytime and she had to leave this school too.

"Try the curry, Utatane. My cute little neighbour used to like it a lot."

"You mean the other Kagamine," he muttered softly. "Why don't you eat it yourself? I am going to the canteen to buy lunch for myself."

"Come on, Utatane! You should have a bite and you will never regret it!"

"And how would I know if you spiked the food?" His lips curled up into a smirk.

Rin inhaled deeper and snapped, "I didn't do that! Why are you so skeptical?"

"Because I'm born like that," he replied nonchalantly. "By the way, I am heading to the canteen now. It's up to you if you want to follow me or not because I am only trying one mouth of the curry chicken rice."

He sucked the side of his cheeks and looked away. Taking out his wallet from his bag, he walked out of the classroom hastily. Rin giggled to herself and followed him behind. If he wanted to eat it, he should just say so, she thought to herself. The day before, she was blabbering about Len's past and amidst of it, she had brought up about Len's favourite food- curry chicken rice. That was when Piko began to taunt and mock her cooking skills, although he had never tried them before. Then, she had made a promise to let him try her curry chicken rice once and also as a thank you treat from her.

As the two of them walked along the hallway where photographs, portraits and statues of Miku Hatsune were hung or placed almost every inch of, they happened to see a gang of big boys surrounding Kaito next to a small statue of Miku Hatsune. One of the big boys suddenly hurled his fist towards Kaito and punched him on his stomach. Kaito stumbled backwards and hit against the wall, earning a loud groan from him. Without thinking twice, Rin charged forward and pushed the muscular boy who had punched Kaito.

"What do you think you are doing to Kaito?" Rin shouted angrily at the muscular boy.

The boys looked at one another and started laughing. This annoyed Rin further as she prepared another punch for one of them but was immediately stopped by a hand gripped onto her extended hand tightly.

"Kagamine, don't be reckless."

Rin quickly released herself from him and shot Piko a glare.

She bellowed, "Let me handle them..."

"It's alright, Len. It's my fault," Kaito interrupted her in a weak and quivering voice. "I accidentally bumped onto Big Al's back so I think I deserve it."

Kaito had tears in his eyes and he was trembling in fear. Turning around to glare at the big boys, she folded the right sleeve of her blazer up and pursed her lips to form a straight line.

"Wow! Wow! Look, guys! Len Kagamine, the biggest sore loser of all sacrifices, is getting angry because of his sissy friend! Let's see what he has for us! Hahahaha!" the boy whom Rin had just pushed earlier jeered and the others laughed hysterically.

"Len, leave me alone. Don't involve yourself with me anymore," Kaito cried softly.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. We are friends," Rin said and grabbed Kaito's arm. "And we are all in this together. Let's go, Utatane."

Before Kaito could say anything, he felt a strong pull and realised that he was being dragged forward and away from the gang. He saw Rin trying her best to run in front of him while pulling him by his arm. At the mean time, he saw Piko running side by side with him. He turned around and saw the gang giving chase while shouting vulgarities.

For once, he regretted choosing to ignore 'Len' for the past few weeks due to his anger towards 'him' and had never expect 'him' to talk to him ever again, much less from saving him.

"I'm sorry, Len."

-:-:-:-

Rin hugged her lunchbox as she squeezed in between Kaito and Piko. They had no choice but to hide in a small and cramped storeroom located near the gymnasium from the gang of big boys. What had they gotten themselves into?

The growling of the trio's stomachs became louder and louder as minutes passed by. They wanted food very badly but they could not leave the place for fear of pouncing on the gang again.

Rin placed her lunchbox on her lap and whispered, "If the two of you don't mind, why don't we share the curry chicken rice together?"

Kaito replied hesitantly, "S... Sure, I don't mind it at all. Thanks, Len."

"What? Using the same spoon?" Piko stared at the disposable spoon with disgust and shook his head. "No thanks, Kagamine. I am a very hygienic person."

"Then, Kaito and I will eat it since... you were quite reluctant to eat it anyway," Rin said as she opened the lid of the lunchbox.

"I will take one scoop of it first," Piko protested and grabbed the disposable spoon from her hand, then dug it into the rice.

After putting the rice into his mouth, he passed the spoon back to Rin. As a kind person, she allowed Kaito to eat before her so she handed the spoon to him. Kaito scooped up the rice and ate it.

"Len, it's delicious!" Kaito exclaimed. "I didn't know you can cook!"

"Thank you, Kaito. You know, I nearly burnt down my kitchen just to try making curry chicken rice for lunch," Rin lied with an assuring smile plastered on her face.

Just as when Kaito was about to return the spoon back to Rin to have her turn, Piko suddenly snatched it and scooped some rice into his mouth. Rin and Kaito stared confusedly at him as he licked his lips in contention and put the spoon back into the lunchbox.

"Hold on a minute, Utatane. I thought you said that you would only eat one mouth of it," Rin queried.

"No, I didn't."

"Liar!" Kaito and Rin said together and laughed at the coincidence.

Rin ate the rice too and savoured the curry with delight. She loved it. It had been a long time she had made curry and yet it was as delicious as ever. She shoved the spoon to Piko, thinking he might want to eat it again. And he did.

"Len," Kaito spoke. "Do you know who was that guy whom you pushed down earlier?"

"Nope," Rin answered.

Kaito sighed, "Neither did I until I bumped onto him. He said that he is a gang leader and his name is Al. His gang members call him Big Al because he is their leader and... you know, he's huge like hulk."

"Oh."

"If you happen to see him again, just try to avoid him or run away from that place. He is so scary!"

"What do you expect from a gang leader who looks like a hulk?" Rin joked and laughed.

"You're so funny," Kaito chuckled. "I can see that you are all right."

Rin continued to laugh and said, "Of course, I am."

"It must be hard on you since he suddenly went missing since yesterday and could not be found at all."

Rin stopped laughing and looked at Kaito questionably. Who went missing?

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Rin muttered softly.

Kaito frowned and asked, "Are you sure you don't even know a thing about your friend?"

"Who?"

"It's the blonde guy from the Art Club. Haven't you heard about him? It's all over the school now."

"I... I don't kn... know," Rin stammered. "What happened to him?"

There was a long silence as Kaito was debating with himself on whether he should tell her the bad news or just keep quiet about it. Rin's gaze locked on Kaito's eyes, anticipating whatever news that would come out from his mouth. Meanwhile, Piko was busying eating the curry chicken rice.

"That guy went missing without a trace since yesterday morning. Everything in his room was mysteriously gone and anything that involved him were mysteriously erased as well," Kaito said.

Still clueless about the situation, Rin asked again, "I still don't understand. What do you mean by anything involving him were erased?"

"If you try to key 'Oliver from Class 2A' in the school's server, you won't obtain any results from it. And furthermore, his worksheets, art pieces and even his school desk were gone," Kaito explained. "Worst of all, he is not even at home. The police have been trying to look for him but he was nowhere to be found."

"Do you think he has went overseas? Nobody just disappeared like that," Rin suggested calmly.

Kaito shrugged and replied, "Even his parents have no idea where he is now."

Rin stood up from their hiding place and dashed out of the storeroom before Kaito could stop her. Piko popped the last scoop of rice into his mouth and narrowed his eyes at her diminishing silhouette.

"How rash," Kaito mumbled and looked at Piko with a smile. "It can't be help, right? This is our dearest Kagamine, Piko Utatane."

-:-:-:-

Rin swung open the door and glanced around Oliver's room. It was so true that the room was empty, except for a cute little clown-like toy sitting on the window ledge. Rin walked towards it and picked it up. Taking out a penknife from her pocket, she slashed the abdomen and her fingers dug into the cotton wool. She found a small piece of paper inside the toy and unfold the paper. Similarly, there were cursive handwritings written in light grey ink on it.

From here, she knew that Oliver was gone for good. His entire existence and anything which were belonged to him were mysteriously erased from the surface of this Earth, except for the memories everyone had of him.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 13.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 11. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Jessi-chan9867  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan_  
- _TokiooWishes  
- Sheshe-AnimeLuver  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	14. Case 14: Consciousness

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #14: Consciousness

"I have told you, didn't I?" Piko said and sighed. "Things will only get worse. You must accept the fact that the police couldn't find Oliver's body. He had vanished without a trace!"

"Even if he is dead, his body must be somewhere in this world," Rin retorted and pushed Piko aside.

She squat down and began searching through the bushes. They were at the forested hill, where the marathon was held a week ago, looking for Oliver. According to Rin, he might be somewhere nearby since most of the death scenes that had taken place over the past two months occurred somewhere near the school area.

Piko shook his head and said, "It's late. If I'm not wrong, you have to visit the male Kagamine after this. Gosh! When is the sleeping prince waking up?"

"Wow! You are so eager to see him waking up from his coma! What a great friend you are, dude!" Rin exclaimed and stood up. "Fine, I will continue the search tomorrow then. I wonder how Len is doing today."

Rin stretched her back and walked ahead of Piko while he looked at the small paper on his palm and frowned.

How did Oliver disappear?

-:-:-:-

He heard soft voices around him. A light antiseptic smell entered his nostrils making him feel like vomiting. His cheeks felt numb from the cold and his eyelids felt so heavy. Everywhere seemed so dark and pitch black.

Where was the light? Was he in hell or heaven?

He moved his fingers and wiggled his toes a little. Feeling relieved that his body was still in one piece, a smile crept up on his face.

"Mi... ku..." His voice sounded raspy but he did not care about it. "Where... am... I?"

"Len!" another voice rang though his ears. "Len, are you awake? Please say something!"

He slowly opened his eyes and a blur vision was set before him. There was a blurry image of a boy's face whom he could barely recognise in front of him.

"Mi... ku?" he voiced out with a small hopeful smile.

"Miku?" a bubbly voice echoed. "It's me, Len. I'm Rin. Do you still remember me?"

"I think his head has cracked after the huge impact on his head," another voice was heard but was slightly lower than the previous one. "At least, he finally has woken up after all these weeks you have been looking after him like his mother."

"Come on, Utatane. Don't be like that," the bubbly person laughed. "Len, are you all right?"

His fingers twitched upon feeling the familiar touch of the boyish-looking bubbly figure on his face. He closed his eyes and blinked a few times until his vision got better. And when it did, he stared at the person in front of him in horror.

"Me? Another me?" he gasped and began struggling on the bed.

"Len, calm down! It's me- Rin!"

Len stopped moving and remained still for a moment. His eyes scanned Rin from head to toe and became puzzled. His childhood crush had her hair tied up into a small ponytail and she was wearing his uniform. No doubt that she looked exactly like him. His gaze shifted to a familiar looking boy standing next to her. He narrowed his eyes at that boy, wondering why Rin was with a boy.

Just when he was about to question about that boy, he suddenly remembered that he was somehow alive and was lying on a hospital bed. It felt weird because he was very sure he had died since he had jumped down from the fourteenth storey. But why was he breathing, swallowing, seeing his beloved Rin, having human feelings and crying?

Yes, he was crying.

"Why... am I... alive?" he stammered with tears in his eyes. "I... should... have been... dead."

"Len," Rin called out with tears in her eyes too.

He looked at her astounded as she suddenly launched forward and embraced him tightly. He could feel the instability of her breathing, hear the choking of her voice and see her trembling shoulder. Biting on his lips, he sobbed even more when he realised that he had indeed survived the 'Kami Game' and was alive.

Never in his life did he ever feel so grateful for being alive.

-:-:-:-

After a thorough check-up with the doctors and nurses, Len was told that he would be doing fine if he were to stay in the hospital for a week to see his health condition. Len really had a broken right limb and left arm, and also a head injury. It was a good thing that he did not have amnesia.

As he saw Rin slicing an apple for him, he began to wonder why she was dressing up as him and worst of all, why she was with a delinquent whom he seldom talked to. He looked at Piko curiously and Piko who took notice of his gaze immediately looked back at him with a frown.

"Yes, Kagamine? What can I help you?" Piko spoke harshly.

"Pardon?" Rin responded as she stopped slicing the apple and glared at Piko. "Why are you angry all of a sudden?"

"I wasn't talking to you, stupid. I am talking to the real Len Kagamine," Piko pointed at Len.

"Just to let you know, I am also called Kagamine," Rin said angrily and placed the plate of sliced apples on Len's lap.

"I know," Piko grunted and shrugged. "But I will call you 'stupid' from now on since calling 'Kagamine' will confuse the both of you."

"You..."

"Hey guys, chill!" Len interjected and shot Piko a hard glare. "Piko Utatane, I think calling Rin 'stupid' is pretty rude. Furthermore, why is Rin dressing up as me and befriending a delinquent like Piko Utatane?"

Piko stood up abruptly and returned a glare back to Len. Len held his head higher and looked at Piko in a nonchalant manner.

"Okay, it's my turn to say 'chill' now," Rin said. "About why I am dressing up to look like you, Len, is because of my curiosity of your school and the reason of your suicide. When I went to your school for the first time, I met Utatane and I became his acquaintance."

"Rin, you're seriously being too nosy. Do you how bad St. Miku High School is? Moreover, I did not die as a sacrifice and I believe there might have some crazy fellows who are trying to kill you in order to fulfill my role as a sacrifice. You will end up dying in there," Len chided.

Rin bit her lips and remained silent. How should she know how bad that school was in the beginning? He did not even tell her a thing about it. Once she entered into that school as Len, she had to continue her act so as to avoid any suspicion caused. And as far as she knew, nobody did try to kill her.

"I am doing this for you, Len. You did not tell me a thing about the legend or whatsoever so how would I know how dangerous it will be?" Rin retorted and clenched her fists tightly. "I don't mind dying in there because I am so worried about you. You suddenly fell down from my apartment right in front of my eyes. And do you think I will let it pass like that?"

"Rin, please..."

"No, I am not pleased at all because you said that I am being nosy here when I am trying my best to help you."

"I am also trying my best to help you!" Len yelled. "I couldn't tell you a thing about my school because I don't want you to be worried about me. Neither do I want you to get involve in this type of weird supernatural thing. Everybody must have thought that you are really me and ignored you, am I right?"

"It's true that they ignored me because they thought I was a ghost, but now, they don't," Rin replied.

Len raised his eyebrow quizzically and said softly, "I don't understand what you are talking about."

Rin scratched the back of her head and gritted her teeth. She looked at Piko and then to her feet. She was tongue-tied as she was not sure whether to tell him the problem that everyone in St. Miku High School was facing.

"Aren't you going to tell him anything?" Piko spoke as his eyes fixated at Rin's intertwined fingers.

Len looked at Piko and back to Rin worriedly, then asked, "What is going on?"

Ignoring Len's question, Piko continued, "Rin, if you're not going to say it, I will say it."

"Utatane!" Rin immediately shook her head.

"Len Kagamine, the truth is that five students had died and one student went missing without a trace ever since your intended suicide," Piko started and narrowed his eyes at Len. "Three of them were your friends- Kiyoteru Hiyama, Gakupo Kamui and Oliver. As for now, everyone in the school thinks that those boys who died are the chosen ones who will be glorifying Miku Hatsune. Thus, nobody blames you, Len Kagamine. Because you survived, everyone thinks you are not worthy enough for Miku Hatsune. In other words, they think you are filthy."

"What a strange logic," Len's voice softened as he placed his right hand above his forehead. "It's not like I believe in this anyway. I have never believe in this but I had to become a sacrifice for some stupid legend. But if this legend is really true, then I should have died. If so... my friends wouldn't have... died."

Len's face crumpled while his tears came rolling down his cheeks. He hid his face behind the covers and sobbed. Rin tried holding back her tears as she gently caressed Len's back. The thought of losing his friends was indeed unbearable.

"What about Kaito?" Len sniffed loudly.

"He's fine," Rin answered softly.

Len peeked through the covers and looked at Rin with swollen eyes, "That's great. That's... great."

"Len, you don't have to worry about me. Utatane and I will find out the actual causes of the deaths because we're beginning to have doubts about the current deaths cases. Ever since the third person died, a soft toy with clown-like features would keep on appearing in each and every death scene. In each toy, a small piece of paper with a 'soon-to-be-dead' person's name writtened on it would be found inside it."

Len removed the covers from his tear-stained face and looked puzzledly at Rin.

"Are you trying to say that these were actually murder cases?" he queried.

"We are not so sure whether these were murder cases so that is why we are going to find out more about them," Rin replied and smiled assuringly at him.

"What if something were to happen to you?"

"I will be fine, Len. I'm pretty sure that Utatane will take care of me too," Rin reassured and winked at Piko who was glaring at her.

"I won't!" Piko scoffed.

"Come on, Utatane. I will take care of you as well." Rin chuckled again.

Piko rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. Rin turned to looked at Len who was eating the sliced apple and smiled warmly at him. She was so glad that Len had finally woken up and was doing quite fine. Once he had gotten better, she would have to leave this horrid school and let Piko and Len to continue their research on these mysterious cases. Or maybe she had to solve them before Len returned back to school so that he could have a safe and peaceful environment to study in.

On the second thought, she guessed the latter was a better option.

"Rin."

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her sleeve and she quickly looked down at Len.

"Yes?"

"Please take care of Kaito too," Len muttered softly.

Rin reached out for his hand who was holding onto her sleeve and nodded without saying a word. Len's tears welled up in his eyes again as he felt her warmth wrapping around his fingers. Her assuring smile, comforting hands and eyes which were filled with warmth made him feel bad for burdening her all these while.

"Thank you," Len said in a soft and quivering voice. "Do you still remember my confession?"

Rin blushed and nodded slowly. Len's face turned even redder than before.

"It... It was true and will always be," he blurted and rubbed the tip of his nose. "So... you must be take good care of yourself. I... I can't afford to lose you forever."

"Silly Len!" Rin embraced Len once more and rested her chin on his shoulder as she tried to hide her welling tears behind his tousled hair. "Of course, like I have said just now, I'll be fine and I won't die so easily."

Wrapping his available arm around her, Len brought his head forward and rested his chin on her shoulder as well. He forced a weak smile while his eyes slowly trailed to someone who was staring intensely at the two of them. Len's smile vanished when he realised what might be going on in that person's mind and quickly narrowed his eyes at that person. When he tightened his embrace around Rin, that person frowned harder at him without saying a word.

Just then, Len realised that Piko might have already taken a liking to Rin. And that was the worst piece of news that he had ever known, besides the news about his parents' death.

-:-:-:-

Luka clapped her hands excitedly and announced to her pupils, "Class, we are going to the National Museum this afternoon. Do you still remember about it? We did talk about it two months ago."

Rin tilted her head and thought hard. Did she say something like this before? Maybe she did say it before Len had committed suicide. She watched Luka writing something on the whiteboard while saying some things which she deemed to be useless.

"We will be learning more about the times before World War II. The museum has pictures, artifacts and even old clothes which people had worn in the past," Luka continued. "It will definitely be a good experience for all of you."

Everyone cheered loudly because afternoon classes would be canceled because of the learning journey to the National Museum. As for Rin, she sighed loudly as she had been there once four months ago as it was one of her school's field trip.

All of a sudden, Rin felt a chill down her spine. Gazing out of the window, she noticed the sun was still shining brightly on the luxurious school garden with no clouds in the sky. Then, why did she shiver out of the blue?

Maybe because this was going to be the end of the seventh week of the calamity and nothing had happened yet, or maybe her impending death was nearer than she had expected.

Well, who knew?

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 14.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 13. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- satuross  
- Jessi-chan9867_  
- _lisaOpine  
- Sheshe-AnimeLuver  
- nintendofg4life  
- Nikoru-chi  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- ********Guest**  
- CandyFiend  


**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	15. Case 15: Lost and Found

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #15: Lost and Found

"These are what the nobles wore in the eighteenth century." Luka pointed at the robes with colourful patterns all over it and then she pointed at a weird looking hat. "And that is what young masters used to wear to show off their authorities."

The students stared at the olden clothings in awe when Luka began explaining in details about how the people in the past made their own traditional clothings and even their own undergarments.

The gallery was dark while a few orange lightings shone dimly on the clothings as if the clothings were under spotlights. A soft music was played in the background. It was said to bring out the feel of being brought back to the past. To Rin, it sounded eerie and mysterious, and frankly, she disliked that music.

She walked further into the gallery and looked at the different design of the clothings. Though she had seen them before, it still intrigued and interested her in many ways.

And yes, it did intrigue her a lot as when she finally walked to the corner of the gallery, she saw that familiar soft toy in its clown suit sitting next to a pair of clothed shoes in a display glass box.

Her hands held both sides of the glass box and brought her face nearer. It could not be true! What was that soft toy doing in the museum, and worst of all, in a display glass box?

Rin looked around, only to see Piko standing far away from her in front a bronze tablet with some words inscribed on it. She panicked. Should she shatter the glass box and take the soft toy away? Should she just shout to Piko like nobody's business since this was an emergency?

"Kagamine," Luka called out as she walked towards Rin with a smile. "What have you learnt in this gallery?"

Rin immediately blocked the glass box from Luka's view and pretended to sound excitedly about the trip, "I've learnt lots of things today, Ms. Luka. I've never thought that my ancestors used to wear this type of clothings. It's cool!"

Luka laughed and said, "That's great to hear that. My grandmother did told me once before that these clothings were handmade and were made out of pure cotton and silk..."

Suddenly, the whole room turned dark. Screams of fear and shock were heard echoing in the enclosed gallery. Rin was stunned too and it took her a few seconds to adjust to the situation. She looked around her and gulped. It was pitch black and she could not even see her fingers. After blinking and rubbing her eyes, she still could not see a thing.

"Hey! Is it a blackout?" she heard someone yelled.

"I'm scared of the dark!"

"Seriously? You're a boy and you're scared of the dark!"

"Help! I can't see a thing!"

Everyone was shouting and yelling non-stop until the dim lights were finally turned back on. Everyone, including Rin, was relieved. Rin looked around her again and she was sure she could see her reflection on a display glass panel this time. Just then, the security guards entered into the gallery and looked around the room.

"What happened, children? We heard shoutings," one of the security guards said.

"There was a blackout earlier," a boy explained. "But now, the lights are back on."

"Is everybody fine?" another security guard asked worriedly.

The students nodded their heads, except for Rin. Her eyes were busying scanning around the gallery. Someone and something were missing. She was sure that someone had been talking to her before the blackout but that someone suddenly disappeared when the lights were turned back on after fifteen seconds. Furthermore, something was missing together with that missing person.

"Guys, have you seen Ms. Luka?" Kaito suddenly brought up as he looked around the room worriedly. "I can't find her."

"Did she leave the room?" Rin asked too.

The security guards looked at one another and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, boys. We have been standing outside all these while and nobody has left this gallery."

Rin turned her head a little to see the display glass box one more time. It was really gone. The soft toy was missing, together with Luka!

Could it be Luka Megurine's name found inside the missing soft toy?

-:-:-:-

The security guards led the students out of the gallery and told them to form two straight lines outside. The boys were very worried about Luka's safety as two security guards claimed that they had looked for her all over the museum but she still could not be found.

Rin purposely walked towards Piko and stood next to him. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and then looked away.

"Utatane," Rin whispered softly and tapped Piko's shoulder. "I saw that soft toy."

Piko immediately looked back at her with huge emerald green eyes staring down at her cerulean ones.

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" he demanded in a soft voice.

"I wanted to, but you were so far away from me and Ms. Luka suddenly talked to me," Rin explained and began tapping her chin. "After that, there was a blackout. When the lights went back on, it was gone, together with Ms. Luka. Wait... do you think the next victim of the seventh week is Ms. Luka?"

Piko thought for awhile and replied, "Judging by her sudden disappearance, I think so too."

'Click!'

Rin jerked. She swore to herself that she did hear a soft metallic clicking sound above her.

'Click! Click!'

Curious, she looked up and saw a chandelier hanging above her and Piko. Piko looked up too but looked away upon seeing nothing wrong with the chandelier. However, Rin continued to stare at it as she saw it suddenly started tilting to its left side. As it tilted, her head tilted as well until it hit Piko's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Piko growled and pushed her head away.

"It's weird," Rin muttered and tilted her head again without removing her eyes from the chandelier.

Piko rolled his eyes and said, "You're the weird one."

"No, I'm serious..."

Rin paused and let out a loud gasp. Without warning, she pushed Piko hard. Both of them of them stumbled and fell onto the marble floor, followed by a loud crash next to them. Turning his head, Piko saw the chandelier which was hanging above them earlier had broken and was badly smashed on the floor. Furthermore, it was lying so close to him that if he were to move an inch, a sharp broken piece of the polished steel chandelier would definitely poke into his eye.

"Utatane, are you all right?" Rin panted heavily as she held her head up a little so that she could see his face.

"Yeah, not unless you get up from me," Piko grunted as he tried pushing Rin who was lying on top of him away.

Rin winced as she stood up and fell back on top of him again. She clutched onto her left leg tightly and groaned softly.

"Guys, are you all right?" the security guards shouted and ran over to Rin and Piko. "We're terribly sorry for what happened. We... we..."

Piko answered breathly, "I'm fine, but Kagamine..."

"Len is hurt," Kaito interjected while walking over to them and lifted Rin up. "Look, he's bleeding. The chandelier must have cut him."

Then, Kaito led her away from the broken chandelier and took her to a nearby bench to take a seat. Just when he was about to touch her bleeding left leg, Rin immediately slapped his hand away out of impulse. She could not let him touch her so-called bandage leg because if he were to find out that she was not Len, she would be doomed.

Kaito knitted his eyebrows together worriedly and said, "Len, I was trying to..."

"I'm fine, Kaito. It's just a simple cut. Thank you," Rin replied and faked a smile.

The other students were practically shocked and speechless upon seeing the chandelier which was at least a metre in diameter suddenly dropped and smashed on the hard floor next to Piko and Rin. They stood still and kept looking at the chandelier while the security guards went to call for some help from the main office. And Piko was walking towards the bench where Rin and Kaito was sitting.

Out of the blue, a boy chuckled as he turned around and faced his classmates, "Is anyone of you thinking what I am thinking right now?"

Everyone stared at him with no response. However, that boy continued laughing loudly.

"It must be Miku Hatsune! She wants Piko Utatane but Len Kagamine ruined everything. He shouldn't have save Piko Utatane!" he yelled and shot a glare at Rin.

"So, what should we do now?" another boy asked.

"In the favour of Miku Hatsune, we shall... kill Piko Utatane ourselves!"

Piko held his breath and looked at his crazy and psychotic classmates who were picking up broken sharp pieces of the broken chandelier. The security guards saw the scene and quickly tried to stop them but was to no avail. The boys pushed the security guards down and charged towards Piko.

"Utatane, let's get out from here!" Kaito shouted.

Kaito lifted Rin up and carried her on his shoulder while pulling Piko who was petrified and unsure what to do next. They ran for their lives, dodging other visitors swiftly and leaping over small obstacles, in order to get away from their armed classmates. With Rin facing the back, she could see the boys catching up with them. It was horrifying. Piko's life was at stake!

Suddenly, Kaito screeched to a stop.

"Kaito, what happened? Why did you stop?" Rin asked in a panic manner as she saw the boys closing in.

There was no response, even Piko's eyes were glued to the front with his jaw hanging opened. Something was not right.

Rin slowly turned her head around and stole a glance behind her. She could not believe what she saw. Neither did Piko and Kaito as well. The boys stopped running and screamed at the top of their lungs.

There was an escalator right in front of all of them. And there was something moving up the escalator.

That something was Luka Megurine's head with a toothy grin on her blood-stained face.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 15.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 14. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- nintendofg4life  
- Jessi-chan9867_  
- _satuross  
- TokiooWishes  
- CatPhones  
- animelover102  
- lisaOpine  
- ai-say-peace  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	16. Case 16: Missing Body in Action

**Unsolved**

A security guard entered into the clothing gallery and inspected the room. He flicked on a torchlight and shone the light on a suspicious looking object behind the display panel.

That object was solid with slight curves at the sides. A golden and shiny, long robe was worn over it. It looked like a female mannequin without a head. It was strange; he did not remember having a headless mannequin to model for the olden clothes behind the display panel.

Suddenly, something thick and red in colour dripped from the neck area and stained the robe. The security guard stepped closer and pressed his face on the panel to have a better and closer look at it.

The liquid dripped again and the stained seemed to spread outwards on the robe.

Just then, he realised that the liquid was not any normal liquid, but fresh blood; the object was not any normal headless mannequin found in boutiques or clothing shops, but a real person's body without a head.

And he let out a deafening scream.

* * *

Case #16: Missing Body in Action

"Ms. Luka is dead!"

"How did it happen?"

"Don't tell me she is the one who must die, instead of Utatane!"

"But she is a teacher!"

"Yes, she is. And she is part of the school so her death is unavoidable."

"Then, let Ms. Luka glorify our divine saint- Miku Hatsune!"

As they said that, the boys raised up their hands high up in the air and smiled.

-:-:-:-

The police arrived much later than expected. When they asked the security guards, staff members, students and visitors several questions, they could only give them vague answers. Nobody knew how Luka had gone missing and died. As for the students of St. Miku High School, their replies were 'ask Miku Hatsune'.

Rin sat on the bench next to the informative counter alone so that she could tend to her bleeding wound herself. The cut was so deep and painful that she could barely walk properly.

"Kagamine, how are you feeling now?"

Rin looked up and saw Piko sitting beside her.

Rin smiled and said, "I'm feeling much better. Thank you."

"That's... great," Piko mumbled. "By the way, thanks for saving me."

"It's alright."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them until Rin spoke again, "Where is Kaito?"

He pointed to Kaito who was standing far away next to a police officer and answered her, "I think the police officer is questioning him."

"I hope he's okay," Rin muttered under her breath.

"Of course, he will be okay."

Rin nodded and stared at the escalator. She was wondering where the soft toy was since the death scene had taken place there. But it was nowhere to be found.

It seemed like Piko could read her mind as he whispered into her ear, "The toy should be somewhere here."

Rin flinched and asked, "But where is it?"

"Somewhere on, in, under or hanging above the escalator where Ms. Luka's head is found."

"Then, where is the rest of her body?"

Piko shrugged cluelessly and looked into her eyes.

"Who knows, Kagamine? Who knows?"

-:-:-:-

"I know," the police officer said as he scribbled something on his notebook. "I suspect this is the teacher's body."

The security guard's face crumpled and cried, "Why is this happening, Sir? I heard from my colleague that a person's head was found on the escalator."

"Calm down." the police officer patted the distraught security guard's back and shook his head slowly. "It's actually normal."

The security guard blinked his eyes a few times and stared blankly at the police officer.

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"Do you not know about it? That dead person was a teacher of St. Miku High School..."

Yes, it was normal.

Government officials, armed forces and everyone in the society were already so immune to this type of situation that they thought it was a normal occurrence to serve Miku Hatsune in this way.

Not only that, they were happy and willing to do so.

-:-:-:-

Piko stood up from the bench and walked ahead. He felt a light pull on the bottom part of his blazer.

"Where are you going?"

He looked down at Rin who was staring at him with large eyes and he replied huskily, "I am going to look for the toy."

Rin slowly stood up and said enthusiastically, "Then, I'll follow you."

"No, you stay here. You leg is hurt."

Rin gripped onto his blazer tighter and retorted, "I don't care, Utatane. I want to look for the toy too."

"Quit your stubborn attitude," Piko scolded and pushed her hand away. "I'll go and you'll stay, get it?"

"No," she spat. "We'll go and none will stay."

Piko's mouth twitched and then, he scowled loudly. He held onto her arm and pulled her up.

"Hold into my arm tightly. We will be taking a lift up to the floor above us to see if the toy is there since Ms. Luka's head moved upwards on the escalator," Piko said and started walking with her slowly.

Rin nodded and they headed to a nearby lift. When the lift opened, they saw a few police officers walking out of it and talking about a headless body found in the clothing gallery where the class had visited earlier. Piko frowned upon hearing that. He did not remember having to see it before leaving the gallery.

"Change of plans, we're going to the clothing gallery," Piko whispered to Rin.

Rin nodded again and both of them headed to the gallery without anyone's notice. When they stepped inside the gallery, they saw a police officer taking down notes while a security guard talking to his colleague through his walkie-talkie. Rin glanced around the room but did not see Luka's body inside the gallery at all. The police officer noticed their presences and looked up curiously.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" the police officer who was taking down notes earlier asked sternly.

"A little bird told me that Ms. Luka's body is found here," Rin answered.

"Ms. Luka... is she your teacher?"

"Yes."

"Can we see her?"

"Unauthorised personals should stay out of this." The police officer pointed towards the exit and glared at them.

"But she is our teacher!" Rin shouted and looked at Piko worriedly, hoping that Piko would say something to convince the police officer.

"If you are so eager to see her body, then I will allow you to look at it for three seconds. After that, you will have to get out," the police officer said impatiently. "Alright, boys. If you look behind me, you can see a headless mannequin in a robe."

Rin and Piko tiled their heads and squint their eyes. There was nothing behind him, just an empty space behind the glass panel.

"Sir, I don't see anything," Piko claimed.

The police officer shook his head disapprovingly and scowled, "Don't play dumb with me, boy. I'm here to work, not to be entertained by jokers like you."

"Utatane is not lying!" Rin retorted while pointing at the glass panel. "Look! It's nothing!"

"Today is not the first day of April, boys. The two of you..."

"Sir!" The security guard suddenly grabbed the police officer's shoulder and shouted into his ear. "We have a problem! The body is missing!"

The police officer pretended to laugh and looked at him, "You too, mister. You're so funny."

This time, the security guard clamped the police officer's head with his two hands and turned it roughly to face the glass panel.

"We're not kidding you, Sir!"

"Gosh!" the police officer exclaimed as he pushed the security guard away and walked towards the glass panel. "Where is the body?"

"How would I know, Sir? It was here a moment ago!" the security guard replied.

"Then, where has it gone? It can't teleport by itself!"

"Ask the two boys if they know anything about it, Sir!"

"As if they know anything," the police officer muttered and turned his head around to face them. "Hey, kiddos. Do you..."

He stopped and gritted his teeth angrily.

"Mister, do you happen to know where the boys have gone to?" he asked the security guard while pointing to the spot where Rin and Piko had stood on earlier. "They're missing!"

The security guard gulped and nodded with a soft reply, "No, I don't. But they had left not too long ago."

-:-:-:-

"Utatane, where are we going?" Rin panted heavily as she clutched onto Piko's arm tightly while trying to catch up with his pace.

He ignored her and continued walking briskly towards the lift. Coincidentally, the lift door opened and both of them got inside, and went up one level above. After getting out of the lift, Piko brushed Rin's hand off his arm and walked ahead without waiting for her.

"Utatane, what are you doing? Answer me!" Rin shouted.

"Be quiet and stand there," Piko shouted back. "I will look for the toy, as well as the body."

"Let me follow you, idiot!"

Piko stopped walking and turned around with a glare.

He grunted, "No way, Kagamine. You will slow down the search with that leg injury. So, be a good kid and stay right there."

"What makes you think that the body is around here? It could be in the toilet," Rin questioned angrily.

"Like I said earlier, the head moved upwards on the escalator. So, that must be a clue which might lead us to the toy or maybe the body."

"What if you need my help? What if something were to happen to you like the incident earlier? What if Ms. Luka's name is not written inside the toy, but is someone else's name instead? What if... that name is yours?"

There was a short silence.

Piko turned to the front and muttered, "If it's mine, then so be it. I don't want you to get involved in it either, if I had to die. You have a life. Your life doesn't even belong here in the first place. Because of your nosy and stubborn attitude, you are already hurt and nearly got killed too..."

"Neither do I want you to be hurt too!" Rin yelled as her tears welled up in her eyes.

She felt hurt. It was painful, not because of the injury she had, but because of the lack of trust Piko had in her. Most of the time, she would wonder what was going on inside Piko's head. One moment, he could be so kind to her but the next moment, he could be so mean to her. Despite this, she liked him and cared for his well-being. He was like a big brother to her but nothing else.

"Please, Kagamine, stay right there." Piko closed his eyes as a weird stinging sensation on his lower eyelids suddenly irritate them for some reasons and he sighed deeply. "For my sake..."

_... so that I will not have to be worried for you._

Before she could say anything else, he had already turned to a corner and made his way to other galleries to explore. Rin's legs grew weak and she fell onto her knees. Her tears kept flowing out from her eyes and she had to keep wiping them off with her blazer. If only she could control her emotions, that would be great; she would not be deemed as weak and most likely, Piko might trust her a little more.

All of a sudden, she heard a soft tearing sound coming from the escalator located quite far away from where she was kneeling on. It sounded like a piece of fabric being torn or ripped apart.

Out of curiosity, she slowly stood up and headed towards the escalator. And then, she saw the things that she had been looking for.

She saw a torn golden robe which was stuck in between the platform and one of the steps of the escalator. Next to the escalator, many sliced human body parts were found lying there which might belong to Luka. Furthermore, the soft toy in the colourful clown suit was sitting next to a bloody limb of Luka's.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 16.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 15. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Jessi-chan9867  
- Guest_  
- _lisaOpine  
- CatPhones  
- ai-say-peace  
- Mitsu  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- Tokioo  
- Yellow Ideya Hunter  
- animelover102  
- satuross  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Sheshe-AnimeLuver  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	17. Case 17: Sweet Dream

**Unsolved**

Rin took out a penknife from her side pocket and slashed the toy. After putting the penknife back into her pocket, she dug into its body of cotton wool and took out a small piece of paper with a name written on it. Then, she realised that Piko and the others were safe from the curse on the eighth week.

Because 'Luka Megurine' was written beautifully on the paper.

* * *

Case #17: Sweet Dream

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Utatane. I was so worried!" Rin sniffed loudly as she wrapped her arms around Piko's neck.

Piko put on a disgusted look and pushed her away from him and grunted, "Hands off me. I'm not dead yet, stupid."

"Even so, I'm so relieved!"

She pursed her lips and they formed a straight line, while her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying due to her relief. Piko had no idea how and why she became like that when he returned from his search for Luka's missing body. Initially, he had gone to the spot where he had told Rin to wait for him but she was not there at all.

Although he did not want to admit how scared and worried he was for that foolish and stubborn girl, he actually looked and shouted for her. When he headed towards the escalator, he saw Rin and a few police officers circled around a few bloody things on the floor. He stopped running and walked slowly towards them without their notice. He took a look at the things which were scattered on the floor and was taken aback.

Those bloody things were hands, fingers, limbs, toes and abdomen with guts sticking out. And they were no doubt belonged to Luka.

But how did it teleport here from the clothing gallery?

"Boys, we need you to leave this area now and join your fellow classmates." One of the police officers disrupted Piko's train of thoughts. "A teacher from your school is coming to fetch all of you back to school."

Piko and Rin nodded hesitantly and left quietly.

-:-:-:-

Len was distraught after hearing the bad news about Luka's death. He slowly munched on an apple and shook his head in disbelief. Everyone was leaving one by one, and who would be the next one to leave this cruel world?

His gaze shifted to Rin who was fidgeting with her fingers uneasily and then realised that Piko was not with her. He was puzzled and at the same time, was a little relieved that Piko did not come here at all.

"Rin, why isn't Utatane here with you?"

Rin looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"He is a little busy. Anyway, I had to see a doctor too because of my leg injury and since I'm here in the hospital, I might as well pay you a visit," she replied and carefully rubbed her bandaged right thigh.

"You must take good care of your injury or else, it will get worse," Len said in a worried tone. "By the way, the doctor said that I will be discharged next Monday because my health condition is stable now but I can't go to school for a month because of my broken arm and leg. I'm sorry, Rin."

"What are you sorry about? You know, it is a great news to know that you are getting better and going to be discharged next week!" Rin tried to cheer things up but Len shook his head sadly.

He said, "I'm sorry that you have to continue going to my haunted school in my place. I'm so sorry. I wish I can just walk and skip now, so that you don't have to suffer there."

"Len, it's alright..."

"No, it's not. All those deaths must be scaring you. Since young, I know that you hate scary stuffs like ghosts and dead bodies. Rin, I really did a mistake by killing myself in front of you. Because of it, you are forced to be involved in these things which are not even belonged in your own world."

Len put his apple aside and covered his teary eyes. He felt regret. Should he not have opened the door of darkness for Rin, nothing would have happened to her. That leg injury she had was probably a sign that she might be hurt further or, worst of all, die horribly like his friends, schoolmates and his teacher.

"Seriously, I have told you billion times before that I will be fine. You are such a worrywart, Len. Please don't cry anymore," Rin reassured with a laugh and handed him her handkerchief to wipe his tears off. "Honestly, I've never regretted my actions. I'm glad to know more about your situation and your school. At the beginning, you refused to tell me about your life in St. Miku High School and you suddenly tried committing suicide because of that school. So, I just wanted to find out more about your school and the reason why you committed suicide. Now that I have somehow understood the situation in your school, I want to try my best to resolve the problem. I want to prevent more people from dying because of that stupid curse. And that is my goal before you return back to school."

"You... are so nosy." Len hicupped and blew his nose loudly.

Rin chuckled and teased, "What about you? You are such a crybaby. Since when our tough Len become a crybaby?"

Ignoring her comment, he continued, "And you are so... so stubborn."

Rin pouted and inched her face closer to his. She could see how red his face was but she was not sure if it was due to his crying, anger or a blush.

She used her index finger and poked his redden cheek, and whispered softly, "You are also a worrywart, Len. And it is not cute at all. Please smile, okay?"

Then, she grinned sheepishly, trying to liven the mood up a little. Her smile was said to be infectious and it was true as Len returned a weak smile and poked her rosy cheek.

"Thank you, Rin."

-:-:-:-

Lily tapped her feet impatiently, waiting for a reply from the aloof delinquent who had seemed to stop ditching classes for the past few weeks. She was relieved that he had changed his bad attitude but it was strange that he started attending her chemistry lessons and other lessons as well. Besides, she used to know him as a loner and an introvert who did not have friends and mix well with others. But not too long ago, she saw him spending time with a classmate almost everyday and that classmate's personality happened to be an exact opposite of him. He had definitely changed.

"Utatane, you are taking too long to answer my question," Lily finally spoke and narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you want to participate in the Chemistry Challenge? You're very good in Chemistry and I want you to take part in this inter-school competition which will be held next Wednesday."

Piko yawned and said, "I'm sorry, Ms. Lily. I'm not interested in it. Why don't you pick someone else instead?"

"You're the only one whom I can think of," Lily said exasperatedly and grabbed his sleeve. "You have the highest marks for Chemistry in your class and you can even conduct experiments very well. Please think about it, Utatane."

"I... I'm not free on that day."

Lily frowned and quickly added, "I'm also calling Kagamine to participate in that too."

Piko smirked and replied casually, "Great! Then, I'm not needed. Bye!"

He turned around and was prepared to walk out from the staffroom but a strong pair of hands caught hold of his arms and pulled him backwards.

"Piko Utatane, you are going to team up with Len Kagamine in that competition!" Lily bellowed and forced him to face her. "No more objections, young man. We need to submit a team of at least two pupils in each class. Since Kagamine's chemistry is not bad either and he is your best friend, I think sending the both of you there is a good idea."

"He is not my best friend," he gritted his teeth while saying that. "We are nothing more than..."

"Are you two... gays?" she interrupted him with an interested look on her face.

Piko opened his eyes wide in shock and his jaw dropped. His mouth kept opening and closing, as if he was trying to stop himself from saying something. Lily grinned and mouthed 'I knew it' to him, making him blushed a little.

Finally, he snapped, "I'm straight! I'm definitely straight! Kagamine and I are just acquaintances, nothing more than that and not what you're thinking right now."

He glared at her who was already started laughing heartily. She shook her head and stopped chuckling.

"It has been so long since I last laughed. Ever since I entered into this school, I'm always living in fear until Ms. Luka came to see me last night..."

"Ms. Luka? How... come?" Piko muttered aloud and looked at her quizzically. "She is dead!"

"No, wait!" Lily looked around to see if anyone in the staffroom was looking at them and signaled him to come closer to her. "She appeared in my dream and told me to smile in her place because from now onwards, the curse of Miku Hatsune will stop. She seemed so alive and happy when she told me this."

Lily took in a deep breath and tried to smile brightly but her tears were welling up in her eyes. Thinking about Luka made her very sad and miss her even more. Why Luka had to leave?

Meanwhile, Piko was intrigued by her speech. Was she trying to say that nobody would die from the following week onwards?

"But what if... what if it was just a stupid dream because I miss Ms. Luka very much till the extent of dreaming about her?" Lily sobbed and trembled.

"Ms. Lily..."

"What if Ms. Luka really did appear in my dream? If so, then this really proves one thing," she continued and looked out of the window next to her. "She is staying next to Saint Miku Hatsune's side and serving the saint. Isn't that an honour? I hope this was the case."

Piko did not say anything. All he did was listening to this absurd story and murmuring to himself how stupid it was. It was just plain impossible for one to appear inside another person's dream. So, there was a higher possibility that the calamity would still go on, though he wished that everything would just end immediately.

"Ms. Lily, I'm late!" a bubbly voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

He turned around and saw Rin entering into the staffroom without knocking on the door. It was so rude to do that! She walked towards them and smiled at Piko as a greeting.

"Kagamine, it's okay. As you know, I'm calling you out here is because of the Chemistry Challenge. Have you thought about it?" Lily said and clasped her hands.

"Yes, I have! I want to participate!" Rin replied instantly.

Lily beamed in delight and looked at Piko expectantly.

"Utatane, I hope to see you next Wednesday! No objections, boy!" Lily winked at him and strode away.

Piko's eyebrow twitched in anger as he glared at Rin. He felt like wringing her neck and shouting at her for ruining his perfect Wednesday.

"Are you taking part in that competition too?" Rin turned to ask Piko.

"Because of you, I had to participate it," he growled and stormed out of the staffroom.

Rin pouted and caught up with him.

"Utatane, why are you so angry? Don't you want to team up with me?"

"No, I'm not angry about you," his voice softened and his tracks slowed down to a stop. "It is just that... I'm... busy for the next few days... until the curse strikes again."

"Come to think of it, ever since Ms. Luka's death, you have been very busy. What are you busying with?"

"What do you think?"

Rin shrugged and stared intensely at him while he was looking at a portrait of Miku Hatsune which was hung on the wall.

He spoke softly, "I've been looking for Oliver ever since Ms. Luka died a few days ago."

Rin knitted her eyebrows together and tilted her head confusedly. Before that, Piko did not want her to look for Oliver because it was a waste of time and his existence was totally erased from the surface of the Earth. But why did he suddenly change his mind about it?

Piko continued without shifting his gaze from the portrait, "You know what I mean, Kagamine. Based on Ms. Luka's death, I wonder if Oliver also died like her since both of them went missing. If so, that means we can still find his body by any means."

"Then, we should look for his body together," Rin said with a lot of determination and patted his back gently. "Don't you dare to leave me out, Utatane. We're acquaintance, aren't we? So, we should work together!"

Annoyed by the sudden pat on his back, he pointed at her bandaged thigh and said angrily, "I'm aware of your injury so I do not allow you to be involved in this search for the time being."

Rin puffed up her cheeks and groaned, "That injury is nothing. Besides, it's my idea to look for him in the first place. So, I'm joining you."

"Goodness! You're so stubborn," he scoffed and continued walking ahead with Rin next to his side giggling away.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 17.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 16. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Nekolatte  
- Jessi-chan9867_  
- _satuross  
- Tokioo  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- animelover102  
- Yellow Ideya Hunter  
- Nintendofg4life  
- lisaOpine  
- theunhappytwins  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

******************************Here are the common questions which are being asked by some of you or you might be currently thinking right now:**

**************1) Is the mysterious soft toy related to Miku Hatsune? Or is it Miku Hatsune herself (as in a body of a soft toy)?  
**

_(Spoiler Alert!) Yes, it is related to Miku Hatsune in some ways. But no, it is not Miku Hatsune; it is actually 'someone else' instead.  
_

**2) Is Piko a tsundere in this story?**

_Hmm... I guess you can call him a tsundere here. I liked to write his character because whenever I wrote about him, I would secretly laugh to myself and say, "Oh Piko, you should have just said that you are always caring about Rin." (Ironically, I was the one who wrote his part.)_

_Currently, I am working on the next Vocaloid fanfic and there will be a tsundere main character too (I won't say who yet, but maybe next time then. Oh, and writing tsundere characters is fun! I don't know why though...). I hope you guys will read the story when it is posted up in the future. :)_

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	18. Case 18: Possible Victim

**Unsolved**

He stared at the white ceiling above him blankly. It was another unfruitful day with no accomplishments. He was waiting for the day when he could start walking on his own and remove all his burden from her.

"Len Kagamine..."

He turned his head to the side facing the door and saw a blurry figure walking into the room.

"... you loser, traitor and worthless sacrifice."

He squinted, trying to identify who the person was but as the figure walked closer to him, the image became hazy and blurry.

"Who... are you?" he stuttered in fear.

"Me?" the figure laughed. "I'm..."

Before the figure could finish its sentence, his eyelids became heavy and he fought hard to keep awake. It was as if his consciousness was fading or taken away by a type of unknown force. He heard buzzing sound in his ears, causing him to miss out the last few words which was spoken by that blurry figure.

With a sudden loud beep sound coming out of nowhere, his eyes closed and his mind shut down like an exhausted robot.

* * *

Case #18: Possible Victim

"The Chemistry Challenge is held at Trinity Academy... wait... my school?" Rin gawked at the paper with lots of details of the competition printed on it. "Bu... But... ah... ah Piko, I'm sorry! I'm quitting this competition!"

"What did you just say, stupid?" Piko bellowed and slapped her head hard. "Don't you dare quit and leave me there all by myself!"

Rubbing her head in pain, Rin winced, "But if I were to go back there, the teachers will definitely bombard me with lots of questions! They might scold me for not turning up for school..."

"Kagamine, calm down. For now, you are Len Kagamine."

Rin blinked and scratched her head while slowly digesting his words. Just then, her eyes twinkled and she cupped her reddened cheeks in embarrassment.

"Wow, Utatane! You're right!"

"You know, I hope your stupidity doesn't affect me in the competition," Piko scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Rin grinned sheepishly and sat on his bed while reading the rest of the information on the paper. It was already Monday and she had to go to the hospital later to take _him_ back to his house. Right at this moment, she and Piko had to read the details of the competition before returning the paper back to Lily for the others to read.

"Anyway, going back to my school is not bad either. I can see Meiko again," Rin mumbled with a light smile. "I miss her a lot. I wonder how she and her uncle are now."

"Meiko? Who is that person?"

"She is my best friend. And let me tell you one thing about her!"

"No thanks. I'm not interested."

Ignoring his comment, she chattered happily, "She has the ability to do fortune telling and all her tellings are very accurate. For example, she..."

"Save your breath for later, Kagamine. I'm not interested in fortune telling or whatever divine powers she has," Piko interjected and snatched the paper from Rin. "So, Trinity Academy is the venue of the competition... Oh yes, I remember that Ms. Lily said that Leon and his partner from Class 3A are participating as well, together with Big Al and one of his gang members."

"Big... Big... Al?" Rin shrieked and covered her mouth in horror. "Why would a sane teacher want a gang leader to participate in this competition? That's crazy!"

"It's not. Big Al is well-known not only for his notorious gang fights, but also for his brain in science-related subjects. This is what society called 'a true man from St. Miku High School'," he smugged and tucked his blazer in a professional way. "But Leon is way better than Big Al. Leon is a true genius. No wonder he came to this school without much effort."

Rin turned pale upon hearing that. Not because St. Miku High School was a school of geniuses, but because Piko suddenly turned cheesy and it scared and disgusted her a little.

"Are you... in love with Leon?" she whispered with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Wh... what?" Piko shouted and zoned his face closer to hers. "I have told you before that I'm straight! Gosh, Kagamine! Leon is my... my..."

His face turned scarlet red and cold sweat rolled down from his forehead. Without warning, he grabbed Rin's shoulders and opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it.

"Is he your gay partner?" Rin asked playfully and tilted her head adorably.

"No! He is my idol! I... I admire him a lot!"

He bit his lips and breathed in deeply. His whole face was totally red in colour and it was Rin's first time seeing him so emotional for someone. He was always grumpy and had a poker-face. Upon seeing him got all flustered when talking about his idol, she was amazed that he could actually liked someone in that way.

"You're blushing! How cute!" Rin cooed and poked his cheek.

He blushed harder and snorted, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Fine, fine, fine! You're so emotional, Utatane. It makes you like... a gay!"

His grip tightened around her shoulders and glared at her. Rin flinched and gently shrugged his hands off her shoulders but he still refused to let go.

"Let go of me," she muttered and shrugged again. "It hurts."

"I won't because I..."

"Say what?" Rin grunted and accidentally kicked his knee.

Piko let out a yelp and before both of them knew it, they were already in an awkward position. Piko was on top of Rin on his comfy bed and their faces were so close together that their breaths brushes against each other's lips. His hands were still clutching on her small shoulders while her hands were on his chest trying to support his body weight.

It was then Rin's turn to blush heavily.

"I am definitely straight," Piko spoke in a low voice. "Because I'm..."

Rin could felt her heart pumping rapidly against her chest. How she wished that Piko could not feel it since she tried to push his chest away from hers. It would be very embarrassing if he knew that her heart was beating like crazy.

"I'm born straight."

Rin's heart nearly stopped beating and her mouth twitched. She did not know if she should cry or laugh at his words. How could she forget that he was the type of person who was so full of himself?

She shook her head vigorously and stared hard into his eyes with frown.

"Get up! You're squashing me!"

"Stop shouting at me, stupid!"

"I am going to see Len now!" Rin retorted and stuck her tongue out at him.

Piko got up and brushed his clothes as if nothing had happened. Rin immediately stood up and walked out of his room. While walking along the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her. When she paced up, the footsteps quickened. When she slowed down, they slowed down as well. Rin stopped walking and immediately turned around, only to see Piko following behind her with his hands tucked inside his pockets.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as she crossed her arms impatiently.

Piko stopped right in front of her and replied with a scowl, "I'm following you."

"Stal... Stalker!"

"You leg is still injured and I bet you need someone strong enough to help Len in case he needs some help," Piko explained and flicked her forehead. "And stop calling me stalker and gay. They are so disgusting."

Rin rubbed her forehead and teased, "But aren't you one yourself?"

"I will be the next Miku Hatsune and kill you, little idiot," Piko growled.

Rin laughed and grabbed his right arm.

"Let's go! Len is waiting for us!"

Piko made a few soft inaudible noises as he allowed Rin to drag him out of the school. He did not know why he suddenly thought of following her but he knew it was not because of her leg injury. In fact, he did not want to follow her to the hospital at all because he wanted to carry on with his search for Oliver while Rin was away.

Well, it seemed like he had to continue with his search after Len was safely discharged and back to his home safe and sound.

Rin burst into the ward and cheered, "Len! Congratulations for your discharge!"

She grinned and looked around the ward. Her smile vanished when she realised that Len was nowhere to be seen in the ward. All she saw was a soft toy in a colourful clown suit sitting on the bed. She rushed to the bed and picked the toy up anxiously.

"Utatane, Len is gone!" Rin shrieked and showed Piko, who was waiting outside, the toy.

Piko was stunned and entered the room. Len was indeed gone and the notorious toy was inside the room. He snatched the toy and pulled it apart. With a loud ripping sound, white fluffy cotton wool burst out from the body and a small piece of paper fluttered and landed on the floor. There were two letters written on the left side of the folded paper: 'Le', while the right side was facing the floor. It was so obvious that Len's name was written on it. Len had probably vanished or maybe dead like the other victims.

Rin covered her mouth and fell onto her trembling knees. Her head rested on the bed where Len used to lie on. She refused to believe what was happening. Neither did she expect this to happen.

"Why must Len die?" Rin cried. "This can't be happening!"

"Kagamine, calm down."

"I have so many things to tell Len. There are so many things that we have yet to do. Len... he is my precious friend. He can't die like that," Rin yelled and clutched onto the covers tightly. "Didn't he say that he love me?"

"Kagamine..."

"And I have yet to say that I... I... like him too!"

"Stop it, Kagamine!" Piko shouted and pulled Rin away from the bed. "Len is probably still alive!"

Rin stopped crying and looked at Piko with large eyes. Piko opened up the paper and flashed the name in front of her face.

"Le... Leon?" Rin read out softly and gasped. "Leon? But... Len was gone instead! Don't tell me Len suffered in Leon's place!"

Piko sighed deeply, "I don't think so, Kagamine."

"Then, tell me what it is!"

A nurse with a huge pair of spectacles entered the ward and saw Rin and Piko inside making a ruckus. The nurse cleared her throat, trying to bring their attention to her. And they did.

"Get out of the ward right now, kids!" the nurse ordered with a frown.

Instead of leaving the room obediently, Rin ran towards the bespectacled nurse and shouted, "Miss, where is Len Kagamine?"

"Len Kagamine? You mean, the blonde boy who tried to commit suicide two to three months ago?"

"Yes, he is Len Kagamine!"

The nurse stared at Rin and scanned her from head to toe, making her flinched. The nurse was obviously suspecting her.

"Aren't you Len..."

"This guy here is Len Kagamine's twin," Piko interrupted the nurse as he put his arm on Rin's shoulder. "His name is Leon Kagamine."

Rin nodded frantically at his lie while the nurse narrowed her eyes further at the both of them. After much silence, the nurse cleared her throat again and signaled them to follow her.

"Something happened to Len Kagamine. He suddenly passed out and was in a coma again. Currently, the doctors are checking up on him in the Intensive Care Unit," the nurse explained along the way to another ward where Len and the doctors were.

When they reached the ward, Rin and Piko stood outside and looked through the transparent glass panel. Len was inside lying on the bed with many tubes containing different types of fluid sticking out of his wrists. He looked pale and weak, just like the day he had fallen off from Rin's apartment.

How did he end up in this state again? What exactly had happened to him before they came? Why was the toy in his ward?

There were so many questions running in their minds. Rin sobbed silently as she placed her palm on the glass panel. She was relieved that Len was still alive and at the same time, worried for his health condition.

"Kagamine," Piko called out to her softly.

Rin wiped her tears and looked blankly at him.

Then, he continued, "We have to keep a lookout for Leon in the next few days. Since we know the victim's name, we shall prevent him from dying till the end of the eighth week."

That was Piko's plan to defy the wills of Miku Hatsune.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 18.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 17. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Nekolatte  
- satuross_  
- _Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- AoiCherry  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Tokioo  
- lisaOpine  
- Yellow Ideya Hunter  
- Jessi-chan9867  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	19. Case 19: Who is the 'Joker?

**Unsolved**

"Let me tell you a secret, Utatane. I trust you so I guess it is better to tell you anyway, instead of hiding it from you."

"If it is about your love for Len Kagamine, I'm not interested."

"No, listen. It's about Meiko's fortune telling. She read my future and told me that I will get into lots of troubles because of my nosy attitude."

"Yeah, and I guess what she was referring to is these troubles we are facing right now."

"Not only that, she said that the 'Joker' will be right next to me or somewhere close to me. That 'Joker' will entangle me into a whole mess of troubles and stab me from behind."

"So, who is this 'Joker'?"

"That... I want to know the answer too."

* * *

Case #19: Who is the 'Joker'?

Rin stepped into her school with fear because she was so afraid that people would find out about her true identity. Students ran and walked past her like nothing happened had proved her wrong. None of them could see through her disguise!

Nothing had really changed. The school was as lively as ever and the students were as rowdy as before. She had missed this kind of atmosphere as the atmosphere in St. Miku High School was a total opposite from Trinity Academy.

"Len Kagamine, aren't you coming along?" a male voice interrupted Rin's thoughts.

Rin looked at Leon who were already inside the school building, together with his partner and Piko. Big Al and the rest were there too but they had headed off to somewhere else. Rin grinned sheepishly at Leon and walked briskly into the building to join them.

After knowing that Leon would be the victim of Miku Hatsune, Rin and Piko had managed to get close to Leon without arousing much suspicion. Furthermore, it was Piko's pleasure to befriend his favourite senior.

"Where do you want to go first since we have a lot of time before the competition starts?" Leon asked and put his arm around Piko's shoulder.

"Why don't we report first?" Rin suggested with another grin.

Piko crooked a smile and said, "Let's go somewhere else first, Leon. Maybe the school garden."

"Sure!" Leon smiled back and turned to the direction where the garden was located.

Piko blushed and beamed. He clasped his hands together and followed Leon and his friends behind. Upon seeing this, Rin smacked her forehead and groaned. Piko was obviously acting out of character. He who seldom smiled and showed his enthusiasm was behaving like an ideal fan of his idol.

Just then, Rin saw a familiar looking girl walked past her with a fortune telling book in her hand. Rin turned around and faced the back of that girl.

"Meiko, is that you?" Rin called out.

The girl turned around and looked at her with a questioning look on her face. Her brown eyes scanned Rin from head to toe and then frowned angrily.

"It's me... Rin."

Still putting on her angry face, Meiko gritted her teeth and bellowed, "You stupid girl, you dare to come back here after all these weeks of absence. Do you know how worried everyone is for you?"

"I'm sorry."

"You ought to be sorry, Miss. And why are you here in your neighbour's uniform?"

"I'm here for the Chemistry Challenge," Rin replied with a goofy grin. "Of course, as Len."

Meiko's mouth twitched and then she grabbed Rin by her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed and glared at Rin while her mouth formed into a straight line. Rin gulped. It was actually very scary to see Meiko when she got angry. But when she got angry over someone, it actually meant that she did care and show her concern for that person.

"Aren't you scared that your identity might be exposed by some people here? Furthermore, why aren't you quitting this stupid crossdressing thing? I think it is dangerous for you to continue staying there," Meiko nagged and shook Rin vigorously like a ragged doll.

Rin brushed that comment off and laughed, "I told you before that I will be fine there. In fact, Len was supposed to be discharged two days ago and I would be back as Rin again but... he... he returned back to coma again."

Rin stopped laughing and hung her head low. Whenever she thought of Len, she would be disheartened and worried. She did not know what exactly happened to him, even the doctors were clueless.

"Rin," Meiko whispered into her ear. "The one who made Len this way might be the 'Joker'."

-:-:-:-

"So, this is the garden of Trinity Academy!" Leon exclaimed and marveled at the beautiful scenery, but his expression suddenly turned ugly. "I think the garden in St. Miku High School is so much better than this. Am I right, Piko?"

Piko's eyes twinkled and responded with a nod, "Leon is right!"

"The girls are pretty, aren't they?" Leon chuckled and looked over at a group of girls walking into the school building.

"Yeah, they're pre... what?" Piko paused and blushed madly. "N... no... I mean..."

Piko held his breath and mentally scolded himself for being too absorbed into his fantasy. He nearly admitted that the girls were pretty. That was so unlike him at all. He who always found girls annoying and whinny nearly said something positive about those girls.

"What do you mean, Piko?"

"Nothing!" Piko quickly replied.

He looked around him and frowned. Rin was nowhere in sight. Where could she be? He was so sure that she was right behind him all these while. Piko removed Leon's hand away from his shoulder and began running back into the school building.

"Piko, where are you going?" Leon called out in surprise when he noticed his junior running away from them and looking very worried.

Piko turned around and shouted back, "I'm looking for Kagamine. You can go ahead without me first."

Leon nodded and began walking ahead with his friends while Piko entered into the building and ran through the hallway. If he were to find her, he swore that he would definitely give her a piece of his mind for carelessly roaming off regardless how disgraceful it would be for him to scold his 'schoolmate' in public. But he did not care about how people looked at him anyway.

"Hey, have you heard that one of the students from an external school nearly got hit by a flower pot in the garden?"

Piko stopped running and turned around. He saw three boys chatting among themselves at a corner next to a pillar.

He walked towards them and asked, "What happened? Who is that person?"

The boys turned and stared at Piko with fear painted on their pale faces.

"Hurry up and tell me!"

"It's a guy," one of them replied. "I think he... he is from your school."

The first thing that came into his head was Leon since he was 'destined' to be dead. How could he be so careless too? He should not have left Leon's side as Rin should be fine on her own since this was her school.

"Luckily, someone saved him," another boy continued. "Or else, he would be dead by now."

Without further ado, he ran out of the building and into the garden. Upon seeing Leon and the others sitting on the benches, he approached them. He grabbed onto Leon's shoulders forcefully and scanned him from head to toe to see if there was any injury. Fortunately, there was none.

Startled by his abrupt behaviour, Leon asked, "Piko, what are you doing?"

"Are you... all right? Are you hurt somewhere? Who was the one who tried to kill you with a flower pot?" Piko said anxiously while ignoring his previous question.

"I'm all right. Why? What happened?"

"You... what?" Piko removed his hands from Leon's shoulder and stepped backwards. "I thought..."

Leon interrupted him with a laugh, "You're weird, Piko. By the way, where is Len Kagamine? Have you found him?"

Piko was at a loss of words. He was very sure that Leon was in danger but he was fine. He clenched his fists and scoffed. He really wanted to scream her head off for wandering off by herself. He wondered if she had forgotten about their plan to protect Leon from any form of danger.

"Excuse me," a brunette called out as she headed towards their direction. "Are you... Len Kagamine's friends?"

Piko turned around and looked at the brunette with a frown. She was wearing Trinity Academy's uniform and was holding a thick book in her left hand.

"Yes, we are," Leon immediately replied with a warm smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm a witness of the flower pot incident," she answered. "And Len Kagamine is in the infirmary. He has requested me to tell you people that he wants to go back home... by himself."

Upon hearing that, Piko smacked the side of his head and groaned loudly. Rin had obviously forgotten about their plan! He quickly massaged his aching temples to cool himself down. What if Rin was terribly injured?

He shook his head and asked the brunette, "Where is the infirmary? I need to see him right now."

"I will take you there," she offered and walked towards the building without saying any further.

Leon and the others stood up from the bench and followed her.

"Leon," Piko nudged Leon's arm and shook his head. "Len Kagamine is my partner so I will see him instead. You... you guys better take care of yourselves."

"It's alright, dude. Len must be lonely without us."

Ignoring that comment, Piko waved at them and said, "I will see you guys in the hall."

-:-:-:-

"Here you go." The nurse placed a plaster over Rin's knee. "Just take care of your injury and everything would be fine."

Rin blushed and whispered, "Th... thank you."

The nurse nodded and walked to the back of the room to wash her hands while Rin stood up and walked to the door. Just when she was about to open it, the door swung open revealing a panting boy whom she suddenly dreaded. He glared at her and gritted his teeth angrily. For some reason, Rin had an urge to laugh at his sweaty face. He seemed to have run a lot earlier on.

"Len Kagamine," the brunette who was standing behind Piko all these while spoke. "Your friend wants to..."

"We are acquaintance," Piko interjected and held into Rin's wrist.

"Hey, don't be rude to Meiko!" Rin blurted and pulled her hand away from his grasp. "And what do you want?"

"You..." Piko shot her another glare and pressed his finger on her forehead. "Why do you want to go back home with such a little injury?"

"Do you mean I can't?" Rin tilted her head.

"If Ms. Lily knows about your sudden withdrawal just because of a scrap, she will murder the both of us..."

"Then, my life will be placed in yours. Thank you, Piko Utatane."

"Is your head being cracked by that flower pot?" Piko growled and pressed her forehead harder.

Rin laughed sheepishly, "Oh, maybe it did!"

"You're so dead, Kagamine. Follow me," he muttered and pulled Rin out of the infirmary with Meiko walking behind them with a questioning look on her face.

They went to a nearby corner where no one was around or passing by. Piko let go of Rin's arm and continued to stare at her sheepish smile with his sharp green eyes.

He snorted, "Wipe that smile off your face, Kagamine. What is your problem? Did you even forget why we are here with Leon?"

"No, I didn't. That's why I want to withdraw from this competition." Rin put on a serious look. "I suspect that the one who tried to kill me with the flower pot might be the 'Joker'. The 'Joker' might be somewhere in this school and had mistaken me for Leon."

"I don't get you. Anyway, I think you are thinking too much. It must be some sort of accident or prank pulled by some students here," Piko assured.

"I don't remember seeing that flower pot before," Meiko finally spoke.

Piko raised his eyebrow and looked at her with a blank look. Sensing his curiosity, Meiko smirked and wrapped her hands around Rin's arm, causing Rin to flinch.

"I'm Len's girlfriend," she lied and gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't be gross. I know this stupid person is Rin while you are her friend," he remarked. "If I'm not wrong, your name is... Meiko."

"Oh Piko, you remember!" Rin chirped and nudged him playfully. "So, can I withdraw from that competition? I think you would be fine on your own since Chemistry is your cup of tea."

"I still don't get why you want to quit and why Meiko is even bothering to listen to our conversation," he spat and glared at Meiko.

Despite the intense stare she was getting, Meiko casually answered her part of the question, "Because I know everything about your school and the current situation you are facing."

Rin raised her hand and said, "As for me, I am going to watch Leon from behind and catch the 'Joker'."

"And what makes you think that the 'Joker' is the one who is targeting Leon?"

"It's in my prediction," Meiko held up her fortune telling book with a small smirk. "Furthermore, I've just find out that the 'Joker' might be one of us here in this school based on my fortune telling book reference."

"So, who is the 'Joker' since you can do the whatever fortune telling thing? Is it a ghost of Miku Hatsune?"

"He is," Meiko paused and rubbed her chin in deep thought as she was trying to recall something which she had discovered earlier while doing the fortune telling ritual. "A _human_ who knows Rin _very well_."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 19.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 18. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- BlueAnimeBunnies  
- Mitsu_  
- _Jessi-chan9867  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Guest (1)  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- AoiCherry  
- Tokioo  
- theunhappytwins  
- Guest (2)  
- Yellow Ideya Hunter  
- Kagamination  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	20. Case 20: Unexpected Incidents

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #20: Unexpected Incidents

Everything happened unexpectedly in a flash.

There they were having a short tea break in the mini lounge room in Trinity Academy after the Chemistry Challenge with the rest of the students from other schools. Everyone was served tea for free. The tea was brewed by the same person and came from the same teapot. However, something terrible happened out of the blue.

A person's head fell onto the table with a loud thud without any warning and the tea was spilled all over the table. Everyone gasped and turned to look at that person's direction. He was not moving at all. His face was pale while his lips were light bluish-purple. His eyes were not moving as he stared at Rin's direction.

His partner placed his trembling finger over his nose and screamed, "He's dead! He's dead! He must have been poisoned!"

Everyone in the lounge room went hysterical as they screamed and ran all over the place. The tea might be poisoned and most of the students had ingested them.

Rin placed her hands on her chest and tried to cough out the tea which she had drank. Meanwhile, Piko was dumbstruck. He could not believe that this thing could simply happen just like that. It was extremely unexpected and he could not prevent it from happening on time.

Leon was dead.

-:-:-:-

Big Al was laughing amusingly at the scene. He hugged his stomach and snickered softly to himself when he realised that he had attracted a lot of unwanted attention. He grinned devilishly behind his fingers as he watched Leon's dead body being carried into the ambulance.

"What a pitiful child Leon is," he murmured and took the last sip of his tea. "He is wanted by the great divine."

Piko slammed his fist on the table and shouted at Big Al accusingly, "You must have poisoned him! You..."

"What makes you think that I killed that clever nerd?" Big Al smirked.

"You were laughing," Piko snarled. "Nobody laughs at one's death!"

"You have no prove that I poisoned him." He laughed and shook his head in a taunting manner. "By the way, I'm innocent. Miku Hatsune might be the killer."

"That's not true. You must be the one..."

"Let's think about it. How could I poison him?" Big Al interrupted. "If I did, everyone in this room, including me, could have been dead by now."

He began laughing again. This time, Piko was already fuming with anger. He grabbed hold of Big Al's shirt and pulled him forward. Just when he was about to give the gang leader a punch on his face, Rin immediately stood up and pulled them apart.

"Stop fighting!" Her voice echoed throughout the room. "Leon might not be poisoned."

"So, how do you explain about his death? He drank that tea and died the next moment. His lips were purple in colour. Now, tell me how exactly he was not poisoned," Piko retorted angrily.

"If he was poisoned by the tea, then all of us would have been poisoned as well since the tea was poured from the same teapot!" Rin argued. "Half an hour had passed, all of us are still alive."

Piko pushed Rin away and pointed at Big Al, "No, this gangster is the 'Joker'!"

Big Al had enough of Piko's accusations. He stood up from his seat and within a split second, Piko fell down on his bottom while covering his swollen cheek.

"How is my punch, brat?" Big Al growled and kissed his fist mockingly. "Don't you dare to provoke me ever again."

After saying that, he walked out of the lounge room with his partner who was petrified by the things happened earlier following behind. Piko hugged his knees and hid his face behind them. He was furious; his favourite senior had died mysteriously and he could not prevent it as planned. If what Meiko had said was true, then Big Al was likely the murderer.

Big Al had always hated Leon to the core ever since their first year in high school. It was no wonder that he would choose to kill Leon as he had always wanted Leon to be out of the spotlight.

Big Al was the obvious killer.

He might be the one who had killed Dell Honne, Lui Hibiki, Oliver and Luka Megurine.

"Utatane," a soft voice whispered into his ear. "Don't let your emotions take over your senses."

He looked up and saw Rin squatting down next to him with a worried look on her face. He could not control his tears any longer and they just came rolling down his cheeks.

For the past ten years of his life, it was his first time that he actually cried bitterly for someone whom he called a friend.

-:-:-:-

Rin leaned against the side of the bed and sighed. It had been two days since Leon's death. He was really poisoned but they could not traced the murderer. The police had investigated this case and found out that the tea was indeed poisoned but the strangest thing was everyone's tea was not poisoned since the tea had supposedly come from the same teapot.

She shifted her gaze to Piko who was sleeping soundly on the bed. He had trouble sleeping for the past two nights and had finally gotten some rest after taking a sleeping pill which the school doctor had prescribed to him earlier. From that incident, she then knew that Leon was indeed an important person to Piko.

For some reason, she felt jealous. For him to care so much about Leon, it was very touching and admirable. She could not help but to think that Piko was in love with that guy.

"What... am I thinking?" Rin muttered aloud and pinched her cheek. "This is so stupid. Why am I thinking of gay stuffs? This is so wrong!"

She banged her head against the bed and slapped her cheeks a few times to clear her thoughts away.

"Don't die..."

Piko's weary voice startled her and she looked up. She smiled weakly as she knew that he was probably thinking about Leon in his sleep. His sleeping face was so adorable as usual. If only he would put on this type of facial expression everyday instead of his irritating poker-face, he would have gained more friends and even a girlfriend.

"...Rin."

Rin jerked. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Piko was thinking about her in his sleep. If so, that meant that she was going to die in his dream. What a weird dream he had.

"Rin, I..."

Rin frowned upon realising that something was not feeling right. Piko was calling her by her first name! Luckily, there were only the two of them in his room or else, she would be busted.

"Stupid Rin..."

Rin blushed heavily as she immediately covered Piko's mouth to prevent him from saying her name casually and repeatedly. Her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest and she was so afraid that her heartbeat would stir him from his sleep.

"For goodness sake, Utatane! What are you dreaming of?" Rin muttered and puffed up her reddened cheeks. "Didn't we make an agreement to call each other by our family names? Calling me by my first name... is... so embarrassing... especially by... by you..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing Rin to shriek softly. She ran towards the door and opened it, revealing Kaito who was still clad in his school uniform.

"Len, I knew that you would be Utatane's dorm," Kaito spoke with a large grin. "Hey, do you want to go to the library with me? I heard that there are new books."

Rin looked at Piko, then back at Kaito sadly, "I'm sorry. Utatane is not well today so I..."

"It's okay," he interrupted her with another smile. "I can go there myself, though I initially thought of spending more time with you since we hardly hang out with each other."

Rin shook her hands and laughed sheepishly, "Kaito, I don't mind going there with you. I'm sure Utatane wants to have a peaceful sleep too."

"Oh, so are you coming?"

"Of course!" Rin replied and walked out of the room, leaving Piko behind.

-:-:-:-

"Have you read 'Hamlet'? It's a nice story," Kaito suggested as he handed the book to Rin.

Rin browsed through the book and said, "I haven't read it yet but I think I will borrow it. Thanks, Kaito!"

"You're welcome, Len. If you like this story, I will recommend you 'Macbeth'."

"I think 'Romeo and Juliet' is so much better than 'Macbeth'," a voice interrupted their conversation. "Twelfth Night is the best in my opinion."

Rin and Kaito turned around and saw Lily smiling sweetly at them. She carefully placed a thick book into the shelf and took another book next to it.

"Good evening, Ms. Lily!" both of them greeted her.

Lily nodded and walked to another shelf. Rin continued her search for new books while Kaito walked to the magazine section.

_'Click!'_

Rin's head jolted up and looked around frantically. She had a bad premonition all of a sudden. However, Rin casually brushed that thought aside.

_'Crash!'_

And it was true. Before anybody knew what was happening, the shelves suddenly fell and collapsed one by one.

"Len!" Kaito shouted and pulled Rin away from the shelves before they collapsed on top of her.

She gasped and saw the ruins in the library. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. The shelves just collapsed by themselves," Kaito answered while panting heavily. "I hope no one is injured."

There were not many people in the library and the majority of them were sitting at the reading corner, reading books or doing homework. Furthermore, Big Al was there as well. He was standing next to a collapsed shelf with books under his feet and looking very amused by the scene before him.

"Help... me," a soft and weak voice came from underneath a pile of books and a shelf, followed by a soft groan.

A bloody hand was also sticking out of the pile of books. Rin pulled away from Kaito's grasp and ran towards the hand. She lifted the shelf a little and made it rest on her back while she pushed the books away. After clearing the pile of books, she finally caught of a glimpse of the person who was stuck underneath the books.

It was Lily whose entire body being squashed and smashed by the dead weight.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 20.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 19. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- xSignal_  
- _Lynn 'Ne'-chan  
- satuross  
- theunhappytwins  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- AoiCherry  
- Nintendog4life  
- Guest (1)  
- lisaOpine  
- Tokioo  
- BlueAnimeBunnies  
- Beiowulf  
- Jessi-chan9867  
- Yellow Ideya Hunter  
- fangirl  
- O124NG3B4N4N4: Thank you. Alright, you should click on the fifth icon (from the left) next to the eraser-like icon. I hope this helps. :)  
- Guest (2)  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

_Current suspects which were stated by the reviewers as of Chapter 19 (ranking from the top to the bottom):_  
_1) Len_  
_2) Piko_  
_3) Meiko_  
_4) Unknown stalker or childhood friend of Rin_  
_5) Miku (by possessing people)_  
_6) Kaito**************  
**_

**************Before you leave this page, please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	21. Case 21: His Impending Death

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #21: His Impending Death

"Ms. Lily has some minor internal injuries but is overall fine," the doctor said, then Rin and Kaito heaved a sigh of relief. "She needs some rest now so please visit her later on. Thank you."

"Thank you, Doctor!"

He smiled warmly and walked away with other nurses. Lily was lucky that she only suffered from bruises, cuts and some broken blood vessels inside her abdomen. Everyone thought she might die, especially from Miku Hatsune's curse.

"Do you think Big Al was behind this?" Kaito asked Rin with a serious look.

Rin just shrugged and replied, "I don't know, but he seemed to be the culprit just by his looks and behaviour. Just like what Utatane had mentioned during the Chemistry Challenge, nobody laughs at one's death or misfortune unless he or she has ill feelings towards that person. If a person has ill feelings towards someone, it is likely that he or she has the intention to hurt or harm that someone."

"Are you trying to say that he might be the one who killed Dell Honne and the rest?"

"Yeah."

Kaito inched closer and whispered, "What if... Big Al wasn't the one, but instead the ghost of Miku Hatsune?"

"I don't know." Rin groaned and rubbed her temples. "I've been debating with myself if all of these deaths that took place were murders or caused by the curse. This whole thing has been making me so confused that I don't know what to believe."

"Then, you should believe me." Kaito smiled and placed his hand on Rin's stiff shoulder. "Lady Miku Hatsune is the one who took their lives to glorify her godly existence. Kami approves her holy being and allows her to take control of us. Those who oppose her will die. Those who obey her will be honoured in her grace. Those who were chosen will stay by her side for eternity. Then, what about you, Len? Which category are you in?"

Rin shuddered for a second as she saw a light glint in his eyes. His face was so close that she could feel his breath brushed against her right cheek. His gentle smiled turned into a smirk which she had never seen before. This was getting intimidating with him staring at her weirdly.

"Ka... Kaito, I don't want to... to be labeled... as... ga... gay," she stammered and gently pushed him away from her.

However, he grabbed hold of her hands and whispered in a low voice, "You were supposed to glorify her as you were the chosen one out of the whole lot of us, but you didn't fulfill her wish. So, which category do you think you belong to?"

"Stop it, Kaito. It's not funny..."

Kaito interrupted her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Who... are you?"

Rin held her breath and stared at him in horror. Did he find out her identity? This was definitely not good at all. His fingers were stroking her cheek as if he already knew that she was a girl. What was she going to do?

His fingers slowly traveled up her face to her forehead and flicked it hard, causing Rin to yelp in fright and covered her forehead in response.

"Got you, Len!" Kaito laughed and moved back to his original position. "What's with that scared look? Do you seriously think that I will mistake you for some serial killer?"

"Serial killer?"

"Yeah. Aren't we talking about that earlier? You thought Big Al is the murderer while I disagree." Kaito was back to his cheery self again. "You should have seen your own face. You looked as if you were going to be eaten by me. Ha! I know! I looked like a zombie!"

"So, it was a joke!" Rin shook her head and sighed.

Kaito blinked and stared at her confusedly. Rin tousled her fringe and leaned against the wall in relief.

"What if... it wasn't a joke?"

Upon hearing that, it was her turn to stare at him questionably.

-:-:-:-

"We must kill Big Al!" a boy shouted hysterically. "Because of him, we are dying mercilessly!"

"I knew it! Miku Hatsune is a fake! A dead is a dead. There is no way she can rule our lives!"

"I saw Big Al doing something to the shelves! He must have the intention to kill Ms. Lily!"

"He must have taken Leon's life by adding poison into his cup of tea!"

"We must get rid of him before we die! He is a devil! Devils should die mercilessly!"

It was another unexpected turn of events. The boys from all the classes ganged up together and created lots of banners stating to kill Big Al before more people were being killed by him. It was scary. There was no solid evidence to show that Big Al was really the murderer. Even if he was, it was still unreasonable to take his life away like that. He should be handed over to the police immediately.

However, who was the one who started this nonsense that Big Al was the one behind all the death cases?

Piko clenched his fists and smirked when he saw the banners. He inwardly supported them for the sake of Leon. As for Rin and Kaito, they were very against this activity. It was very barbaric.

"Look what I have," a boy announced and took out a kitchen knife from his bag. "I will ensure you that this knife will slice his limbs off!"

"If that's the case, I will use a chopper to chop his arms off so he won't be able to kill us anymore!" Another boy snickered.

"How about an axe to chop his head off so that we can hang it over Miku Hatsune's statue at our school gates?"

"I think a driller would be more interesting. Let's drill into his belly till his detestable guts come flying out!"

"Gross!"

Rin wrinkled her nose in disgust. How could they do that? What if Big Al was innocent? Didn't that make them killers instead?

"Kaito, I'm going to look for Big Al," she whispered and immediately stood up from her seat.

Kaito stood up too and warned, "It's dangerous to get close to him. Even if he is not a killer, you can't change the fact that he is a gang leader."

"They are going to kill him," Rin snapped. "I have to at least find out the truth and he can't just die like that."

"Have you ever thought which insane fellow told the whole school that Big Al is the serial killer?"

Rin remained silent and thought hard.

"It's useless, Len. I think Miku Hatsune is the one who spread this rumour. She must have used some sort of a way to influence everyone," Kaito dissuaded and patted her back. "He is destinied to die this way."

Rin angrily slapped his hand away and ran out of the hall. If nobody was supporting her, then she should do everything by herself. This time, her goal was to protect Big Al at all cost no matter what happened.

If she could remember correctly, Big Al was from Class 3D. So, she headed to his classroom but he was not in there. She went around the school, entering into every restroom, searching every classroom just to look for this infamous gang leader.

But he was nowhere to be found.

-:-:-:-

_Piko had a dream. It was a nightmare about a blonde girl being killed. Though the image of the person was hazy, he identified her as Rin Kagamine, his acquaintance. Her body was hanging upside down with a tormented smile drawn on her face. He was horrified by the 'scene' before him._

_"Rin, don't die!"_

_He immediately jerked awake and stared at his outreached arm with wide eyes. After gaining back his composure, he got out of bed and scanned his room._

_How worried he was when he realised that Rin was nowhere to be found. He ran out of his room and went to look for her._

_After pouncing on a few groups of students along the way, he asked them instead, "Excuse me, have you seen Len Kagamine?"_

_"You mean the blonde ex-sacrifice?"_

_Piko nodded._

_"He's in the hospital because I heard that something happened to him in the library."_

_"What is he doing in the library?" he yelled impatiently._

_"I don't know." The boys shrugged. "Apparently, he was with Kaito Shion and... wait, I think Big Al was there too."_

_Piko was flabbergasted. Rin might be in a possible danger. What if Big Al tried to harm Rin? Was that the reason why she was in the hospital?_

_Before they could say anymore, Piko had already ran ahead and went to a nearby hospital where Rin could possibly be._

_However, Rin was no longer in the hospital for she had left together with Kaito after knowing that Lily was all right. Piko walked past Len's ward and took a peek inside the room for no particular reason. Len was still in a coma and had showed no signs of recovery. Just when Piko was about to leave the place, he noticed Len's weak fingers twitched a little. Piko held his breathe in anticipation and walked inside the room._

_"Len Kagamine, are you... awake?" he asked softly as he walked to the side of his bed._

_It was not because he was concerned about Len, but because he wanted to ask him many questions if he was really awake. Len let out a soft groan and his eyes was slightly opened. They were facing towards Piko's direction._

_Len opened his mouth and a soft sound escaped from it, "Kaito..."_

_"I'm Piko Utatane," Piko corrected._

_"Beware... of..."_

_Piko stared at Len with many question marks drawn on his face. He wondered if Len was sleep-talking or really conscious. What he had just said did not make sense at all._

_"... him."_

_"Who is he?" Piko asked._

_Without replying to his question, Len's eyes closed and he fell unconscious again._

_Annoyed, Piko gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the bed. He shook Len's shoulders hard, trying to wake him up again but failed. Everything had returned back to square one. Having no choice, Piko walked out of the room and continued his search for Rin._

_The following day, he heard that Lily was injured in the library and was sent to the hospital while Rin was fine. After knowing that Rin was as fine as ever, he heaved a sigh of relief. Furthermore, he had not told anyone about Len's condition either._

_On his way to the restroom before lessons started, he saw a crowd of students gathering in front of a banner. It had cursive handwritings on it. The handwriting looked exactly the same as the handwriting on the small pieces of paper found in the mysterious soft toys and the ink colour was the same as well._

_It was written like this: 'Al is the murderer. He killed Dell Honne, Lui Hibiki, Oliver, Ms. Lily and Leon. I am innocent. -Miku Hatsune'_

_Upon reading this, Piko's heart cringed with joy and relief. He knew it. He knew Miku Hatsune was not behind all of these from the start. Science could explain these murders. He also knew Big Al was the murderer after Leon's death. It was so obvious._

_Hence, justice must be made._

_"So, Ryuto's and that Hiyama guy's deaths were unavoidable, right?" a student asked his friend while pointing at the banner._

_His friend nodded with a short reply, "Yes."_

_The following day which was already Friday, Piko saw Rin looking very down with Kaito sitting next to her while staring at the floor with a frown. He approached them and greeted them as usual. However, Rin looked up with a worried look._

_"Big Al is in a big trouble," she forced her words out of her mouth._

_"Why is that so?" Piko queried with a slight triumph in his heart._

_Rin gripped onto his hand and began dragging him out of the classroom with Kaito tagging behind. When they entered into the hall, Rin pointed at a large banner with many students gathering around it._

_This time, it was written like this: 'Al must repent for his sins. -Miku Hatsune'_

_"Everyone is planning on taking revenge by killing Big Al," Rin explained with a hint of fear in her quivering voice. "They believe that Miku Hatsune was the one who wrote this!"_

_Kaito shook his head and commented, "It must be Miku Hatsune."_

_"What if it's not? You know, Miku Hatsune is dead! She cannot have written this! It might be a hoax!" Rin shot back angrily._

_"Be quiet," Piko interrupted her. "In any case, Big Al is in the wrong. He must really repent for Leon's and the others' deaths."_

_"Utatane..."_

_"I don't care what will happen to him," Piko bellowed and clenched his fists. "He totally deserves it."_

Because of his anger, Piko had failed to realise the simplest logic in life which Rin had just mentioned.

-:-:-:-

After the boys ran out of the hall to search for the gang leader, Piko turned around and noticed that Rin and Kaito had gone missing. However, he ignored that fact and joined the boys soon after. Some ran around the campus while the others left the school compound and went to the possible places where Big Al might be. Piko joined the latter.

As they continued to split further, Piko and three students were assigned to search for Big Al on the haunted hill where Lui Hibiki died.

Fortunately, the target was there.

Big Al was there, hanging around with his gang members.

Piko saw his 'teammates' smirked and charged towards Big Al without any warning. Of course, the gang was appalled at first but when his 'teammates' were within their reach, the gang attacked them without any effort. Piko who continued standing on the same spot just watched the free show.

"What do you want, weak boys?" one of the gang members said, smugging.

"We want Big Al! He must die!"

"Oh? I didn't know that I am on your wanted list... pretty fast." Big Al snickered and stepped in front. "Bring it on! Let's see who dies first!"

"You're so confident," a boy growled and took something out from his side pocket. "I will kill you this instant, just as Lady Miku Hatsune's wish!"

Everyone stared at that lad with wide eyes. He was carrying a pistol. Guns were banned in Japan and bringing them to school were obviously against the rules. How did he obtain a gun? Where did it come from?

"This gun... is given by Lady Miku Hatsune. It is holy and blessed. Those who are shot with this gun will be sent to the lowest and deepest level in hell," the lad said while aiming the gun at Big Al and pulling the trigger with his trembling fingers.

Big Al curled his lips and mocked, "You can't scare me with a toy gun, weakling. A real man will fight with combat moves, not weapons."

"Shut up, you murderer!"

Then, a loud bang was heard.

Big Al immediately closed his eyes and waited. Nothing happened. He laughed silently to himself as he knew that the gun was a fake. He slowly opened his eyes and smirked at the lad.

This was the moment when his victorious smirk vanished completely.

Standing in front of him was a panting short blonde whose hands were spread open as if trying to protect him.

"I've... found you, Big Al... Please... run," the blonde said in between pants.

Suddenly, the blonde collapsed onto the floor with blood oozing out of his chest.

"Kagamine!"

Big Al looked up and saw Piko running towards the blonde with horror painted on his face. How petrified Big Al was upon knowing that the gun could indeed harm people.

Within a split second, another loud bang was heard and before he knew it, his world went blank.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 21.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 20. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- xSignal_  
- _Beiowulf  
- Tokioo  
- Nintendofg4life  
- theunhappytwins  
- Guest (1)  
- Yellow Ideya Hunter  
- Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- Jessi-chan9867  
- guest-wHo  
- booklover4evr13  
- Guest (2)  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

For those who are confused about this chapter due to the sudden shift in time and why Piko and those boys were behaving irrationally:

Piko dreamt of a blonde (probably Rin) dying and he woke up immediately. Then, he saw two banners which were believed to be _written by Miku Hatsune_. It is common sense that a ghost cannot write something like this unless it has _super divine powers_. But he believed them. He and the others wanted to kill Big Al in order to stop the murders. Unfortunately, Rin objected this idea and tried to prevent Big Al from dying because there was no proofs that he was indeed the one who killed the boys. However, a boy claimed to have _obtained a pistol from Miku Hatsune_ and wanted to use it to _kill Big Al_.

So, the question here is (food for thought)...

Was Miku Hatsune alive as a human?

_Current suspects which were stated by the reviewers as of Chapter 19 and 20 (ranking from the top to the bottom):_  
_1) Len_  
_2) Piko_  
_3) Meiko_  
_4) __Miku (by possessing people)_  
_5) Big Al  
6) Unknown stalker or childhood friend of Rin_  
_7) Kaito  
8) Rin  
_

**************Before you leave this page, please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	22. Case 22: Big Al's Death

**Unsolved**

_"Kaito... Beware of him..."_

* * *

Case #22: Big Al's Death

He leaned against the back rest of the chair and clicked his tongue. Never in his life had he felt so regret and guilty. Not only that, he could feel himself being lost and sad which were quite new to him. He whose heart supposedly made up of stone began to have those feelings. What did that girl do to him to make him this way?

He had definitely changed.

If he had known earlier that this thing would happen, he would have ignored that banner and forgive the gang leader, so that she would be saved. If he had known that earlier, he would have put in some effort in convincing the boys that the gang leader was innocent though he would mentally disagree on that, so that she would not be shot. If he had known all of these sooner through his dreams, he would have stayed by her side and fought along side with her.

"He's dead."

He looked up in horror and stared at the doctors who were walking out of the operation room. His tears welled up in his eyes as he rushed to doctors and blocked their way.

"Please find another way to save Kagamine! He can't die!" he shrieked.

Just then, he heard chuckling and snickering behind him. He turned around and saw the dead body being pushed out of the room while some of his schoolmates watched the scene like an entertainment show. He rushed to the dead body and pulled the covers down.

It was not her body, but it was the gang leader's body instead.

-:-:-:-

"That person is not Len Kagamine. I have checked it out and I have found out that the DNA matches an ex-patient instead. The real Len Kagamine is currently in the Intensive Care Unit."

"What is the ex-patient's name? Please give me his or her particulars."

"Her name is Rin Kagamine. She is currently fifteen years old, studying in Trinity Academy and her parents are working overseas. We have tried to contact her parents but they couldn't be reached."

"Then, we will contact them again later. As for now, we have to send that body to the mortuary."

The footsteps and voices slowly diminished. There was dead silence in the ward and nobody was around, except for her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the sliding door blankly. It was so hard to breathe normally as her chest was extremely pain when she tried to breathe in and out. She was sure that there was a hole in her lung and two of her bones around the hole area had cracked because of the bullet.

How she wished she could just stop breathing and die.

"Kagamine!"

Her eyes fixated at the door as it slid open, revealing a boy whose face was stained with his tears. He ran towards her bed and touched her cold fingers.

"Thank goodness. You're alive. You're awake too," he said with a weak smile. "Don't... don't ever do this stupid thing again. I thought I would lost you!"

It was strange for him to be so honest. She knew he was being honest here because his facial expression and the tone of his voice had betrayed his usual aloof attitude.

Suddenly, he pulled her body upwards and embraced her tightly. She was taken aback by his action but when she felt his uneven breath brushed against her neck, she calmed down. She knew he was crying.

"Don't ever leave me again, Rin."

Her heart nearly stopped. He was calling her by her first name again but this time, it sounded very desperate.

"Rin, please promise me that you won't do anything reckless again."

Was she being reckless? She did not think so. She was trying her best to protect someone but who knew it would turn out this way. Speaking of which, she wondered how the victimised gang leader was doing. Did her effort pay off? Was he still running for his dear life? In any case, she silently wished him well.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. If only I was not stupid, I would not have joined that stupid thing and protect you instead. I would have do something about it and turn the tables," he carried on and tightened his embraced around her. "Do you know how scared I was when I saw you suddenly jumped in front of Big Al and got shot instead of him. I couldn't help but feel extremely terrible at the possibility that you might die."

She remained silent but she slowly placed her hand on his back and stroke it to comfort him. In fact, she wanted to tell him that he was the one being too reckless. However, she could not talk because this would hurt her lungs more.

"Why are you so quiet? Aren't you the one who always blabbers about nonsensical stuffs?" He let go of her and looked at her worriedly. "Is there anything wrong?"

She immediately pursed her lips and shook her head. Then, she gave him a weak smile to show that she was fine.

"Bi... Big... Al," she stammered weakly and tilted her head to the side.

"Big Al?" he repeated her words and his face was replaced with a grief look. "He's dead."

Her shoulders stiffened upon hearing it. She shook her head, refusing to believe his words. Her tears welled up in her eyes as she saw him nodding his head.

"I'm sorry. It's the truth."

"How... about... the... others?" she spoke slowly and weakly.

"They are fine. And thank goodness that they have left the hospital after they heard that Big Al was died. Otherwise, your true identity will be revealed," he replied.

"Kai... to?"

He scratched the back of his head and said, "He's... nowhere to be found. Wait... I thought he was with you earlier before you was shot. But why didn't he appear when you were shot down?"

"No, he... wasn't... with me."

"I think Shion would be fine," he assured and helped her to adjust the pillow as she leaned back. "Don't worry too much about him."

She nodded and smiled tiredly at him. She felt sleepy all of a sudden and her vision became blurry. While she was struggling to stay awake, she felt his warm hands wrapped around hers and held them tightly.

"Utatane... thank you," she muttered softly and closed her eyes.

"Rin... Kagamine," he brought her hands closed to his forehead and wiped his tears using his shoulder. "I... like you."

-:-:-:-

Lily peeled the banana and stuffed it into her mouth in a bored manner. It was her fifth day in the hospital. She would usually spent her Sunday shopping for clothes but she could not do it this time because she was hospitalised. She had heard that Big Al, the suspected serial killer, was shot dead while the boy who shot him was apprehended. She could not believe it. Though Big Al was a gang leader, she still refused to believe that he would do such a thing. She believed that Miku Hatsune was the one who took away those lives and the library thing was probably just a careless accident.

There was a sudden knock on the door and she immediately looked up. The door opened, revealing her student- Kaito Shion. He shut the door and headed towards her bed with a bouquet of yellow roses in his arms.

"Hello, Ms. Lily. I have come to see you. How are you feeling today?" Kaito greeted with a cheery smile and handed the bouquet to her.

Lily took the bouquet and said, "Thank you, Shion. I'm feeling much better today. Geez! I want to shop around and spent my Sunday in an expensive restaurant!"

Kaito laughed while she pouted absentmindedly.

"How is Kagamine? I heard that he was injured as well," Lily continued.

"He... he's fine," he replied and looked down sadly. "I think."

Lily blinked and wondered why he looked so sad when she mentioned about Len. Did anything bad happen to Len? She was beginning to be worried.

"Ms. Lily, I have to leave now," Kaito interrupted her train of thoughts and bowed to her.

Before Lily could say anything, Kaito immediately left the ward, leaving her all alone by herself again. She shifted her gaze from the door to the roses. Her fingers ran through the petals of the flowers and accidentally touched something rough sticking out of the bouquet.

She squinted and began digging into the bouquet to have a better look at the weird thing. She pulled it out and stared at it with curiosity.

The rough thing was a soft toy which looked exactly like the 'Joker' in the poker cards which she owned.

She thought Kaito purposely hid the toy among the roses to surprise her. But how wrong was she when the door suddenly slid open, startling her. She saw a person whose head was hanging very low, and who was lurching towards her.

Lily dropped the bouquet and the toy in fright as the person looked up and stared at her with tears in the pair of bloodshot eyes.

"I'm... sorry, Ms. Lily."

"Why... I mean, what happened? Did you leave something behind?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Ms. Lily, I'm... really sorry."

"Shion..."

"It's Lady Miku Hatsune's order."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 22.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 21. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Honeycloud of RiverClan _  
- _Nintendog4life  
- Takeru  
- theunhappytwins  
- BlueAnimeBunnies  
- Yellow Ideya Hunter  
- Beiowulf  
- randome readere  
- Guest (1)  
- Tokioo  
- Jessi-chan9867  
- AoiCherry  
- Flamingfirelight  
- Just Someone  
- lisaOpine  
- Guest (2)  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

_Current suspects which were stated by the reviewers as of Chapter 19, 20 and 21 (ranking from the top to the bottom):_  
_1) Len_  
_2) __Kaito_  
_3) __Miku (by possessing people)_  
_4) __Big Al_ (deceased as of Chapter 22)  
_5) ____Piko_  
6) ___Meiko_  
_7) __Unknown stalker or childhood friend of Rin_  
8) Rin  
9) Entire student body  


Based on this chapter, most of you would have already thought that Kaito was the culprit. But don't forget, there are two more chapters to go and the tables might turn again. :)

**************Before you leave this page, please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	23. Case 23: Wrong Accusation

**Unsolved**

* * *

Case #23: Wrong Accusation

Meiko bit her lower lip as she stood outside the Principal office with her favourite fortune telling book in her arms. Upon hearing the door creaked open, she flinched and immediately faced the office with anxiety. She saw four adults walked out of the room and stopped right in front of her.

"Good morning," Meiko greeted politely and bowed to them.

"Miss, you must be my daughter's friend," a lady spoke.

Meiko nodded with a reply, "Yes, Mrs Kagamine."

"I would like to know what exactly happened to her," the lady demanded.

"I'm sorry. I don't know a single thing about her."

The principal asked, "Weren't you the one who told your homeroom teacher that she was sick?"

"Yes, I was."

"Then, do you have any idea what she was doing on the hill next to St. Miku High School?"

"No, I don't," Meiko answered without showing any signs of hesitation. "I want to know that too, Sir."

"Do you have any idea that she was shot in her chest?"

"No."

"Do you know the reason why she was sick for so long?"

"That," Meiko stated. "I want to know the answer either."

She was trying her best to lie for Rin. In fact, she had no idea that Rin was hospitalised until her homeroom teacher told her about it and wanted to see her outside the Principal office after Monday morning assembly. Much to her surprise, Rin's parents had just returned from their business trip after knowing that their daughter was shot. How lucky was Rin to survive the brutal attack.

The adults looked at her with suspicion and walked away, leaving Meiko alone outside the office. As soon as they left, Meiko hugged her book tightly and heaved a sigh of relief.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Rin?"

-:-:-:-

Rin put on Len's blazer which had a bullet hole around the chest area. She tied her hair up and wore a mouth mask before leaving the room stealthily. She was constantly keeping a lookout for nurses and doctors as she was afraid of being caught wandering around aimlessly.

No, she had an aim for doing so. She purposely ignored the pain on her chest and decided to look for Len. She had overheard a conversation between two nurses about Len's condition. It was a piece of good news; Len was finally out of the Intensive Care Unit and was shifted back to his normal ward.

As she slid open the door, she caught sight of Len sleeping soundly on the bed. She walked over and sat on a stool next to it.

"Len... good morning," she greeted him, despite knowing that he would not hear her.

She rested her arm on the bed and started combing his hair with her fingers. It had been a week since he suddenly returned back to coma and he did not seem to be waking up at all.

That was what she thought so.

"Rin? Is that you?"

Rin was startled by a voice and immediately removed her hands from Len. Both pair of cerulean eyes met together and time seemed to have stop for the two of them.

"Le... Len?" she spoke in astonishment.

"Rin!" Len immediately called out and began to struggle to sit up. "You're safe!"

Rin stared at him questionably. Did he know that she was injured and was hospitalised? If so, who had told him?

As she sat there staring at him with a stunned look, Len suddenly grabbed Rin hands and said exasperatedly, "Rin, I bet you have no idea who the serial killer is yet. He is very close to you. You have to be aware of him. He knows about you too and he is the one who tried to kill me!"

"Who is... he?"

"He is..."

Right at this moment, she was so sure that Big Al was a scapegoat and was wrongly accused of murder. Unfortunately, he had died without knowing the truth behind his death.

-:-:-:-

Piko slid open the door and scanned the empty ward in horror. The bed was neatly tidied and the windows were closed. Rin was gone.

Panic overwhelmed him. He was very sure that she was still not well enough to be discharged. Even if she could, she should have contacted him.

He held his breath all of a sudden and hit his head with his palm. He had just realised that he was behaving like an overprotective parent, more like an overprotective boyfriend to be exact. He blushed and quickly walked out of the ward.

On his way to the registration counter, Piko accidentally overheard a conversation about a missing female patient. At first, he thought it was Rin but when they mentioned that the female patient was nowhere to be found and the things she had left in the ward were her personal belongings, he then knew it was another person instead.

"Tell the senior doctor that Ms. Lily is missing so that he can defer the operation," a nurse ordered and her colleagues immediately scurried off.

"Ms. Lily?" Piko wondered aloud and gasped. "Could it be that the 'Joker' is... still alive? Then... that's mean we have killed the wrong person."

He walked towards the nurse and grabbed her wrist tightly. She flinched and stared at him with a questioning look drawn on her face.

"What do you want, young man?" the nurse snapped and pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"Please tell me what happened to Rin Kagamine too! She is missing as well!"

"Rin Kagamine? Who is she?"

"She is a female patient as well. I cannot find her at all. Please tell me that she is discharged," Piko said.

The nurse opened a file and began flipping through the records.

"Kagamine... Rin... Ah-ha! There she is! She is supposed to be in her ward right now. The date of her discharge will be three days later depending on the stability of her condition. So... did you just say that she is missing as well?"

"Yes."

"How are you related to her?"

Piko scratched his head and blurted, "I'm her... acquaintance... I mean, friend."

"Hmm... why don't you stay and wait here while I check on her first? Thank you," she said and quickly walked away.

Piko stared at his watch and let out a loud sigh. As he leaned against the wall, he fished out his handphone and began calling Rin. Fortunately, she answered his call.

"Rin Kagamine! Where are you right now?" he bellowed.

_"In... Len's... ward."_

Piko rolled his eyes and shouted, "What are you doing there?"

_"Len is... out of the..."_

"Okay. Which ward number?"

_"Ward number xxx."_

"I will be right there. You and the male Kagamine will stay there and don't you dare to move away from the ward," Piko lowered his voice. "I have a piece of bad news to share with you."

_"Okay."_

Then, he cut the line off and headed to Len's ward. When he arrived there, he saw Rin sitting next to the bed which Len was lying on and Len was awake, much to his surprise. He approached them and noticed the both of them were carrying a sombre look on their faces.

Len waved to him and greeted with a small smile, "Hello, Utatane."

Ignoring his greeting, Piko started, "Ms. Lily is missing but her personal belongings are still in the ward."

Len thought hard and said, "Maybe she is in the restroom."

"The nurses said so, Len Kagamine." Piko scowled. "By the way, I am thinking that if the 'Joker' is the one behind this, then that means that Big Al is not the serial killer at all. So, who is it?"

Len looked down and clutched onto his cover tightly while Rin closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"He is..."

-:-:-:-

The police officer held up a pistol in front of the boy who had shot the gang leader dead, and questioned, "Where did you obtain the pistol? Do you know it is illegal to carry this around?"

The boy pressed the sides of his head and cried, "It was Miku Hatsune. I saw her with a guy and she personally handed the pistol to me. Please don't ask me how she got that pistol because I have seriously no idea. Her order was to kill Big Al because he is the murderer. She is a divine person. How could I defy her order?"

"Who is that guy then?"

"That guy," he scratched the back of his head and muttered. "If I am not wrong, he is from Class 1B. I don't know his name but I can identify who he is."

The police officer sat back and closed his file. He flicked his fingers and two of his colleagues quickly entered into the small confined room as ordered.

"We must take this boy to his school and he will help us to identify the other offender."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 23.**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 22. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******- Flamingfirelight_  
- _theunhappytwins  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Tokioo  
- CatPhones  
- Beiowulf  
- satuross  
- Jessi-chan9867  
- Kuro Karasu Onna  
- lisaOpine  
- Yellow Ideya Hunter  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**************Next Chapter (Finale):**

Case #24: Final Clue

How she wished she had noticed this clue to the seeming unsolvable mystery earlier.

The final clue was... _what had exactly happened during the third week of the so-called calamity?_

_[Hint: Do remember that the third week (the week after Kiyoteru's death and before Dell's death) was a peaceful week.]_

**************Before you leave this page, please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	24. Case 24: Final Clue

**Unsolved**

"He was the one who came into my ward and told me the truth. We were best friends so he decided to tell me everything. He even knew about Rin. However, he was afraid that I would reveal his doings so he put me into a deep sleep. He said that he had not accomplished some things which Miku Hatsune had told him to do."

"What did he do to you?"

"I don't know. When he approached me, I could feel that I was losing my consciousness."

"Did he tell you what the things he is supposed to accomplish are?"

"No, but I can tell you one thing about him and Miku Hatsune."

"What is it?"

"They are _living ghosts_."

* * *

Case #24: Final Clue

Rin coughed and swallowed her phlegm hard. She stole a glance inside her own ward and noticed her parents were in there with her principal, her homeroom teacher and two other nurses. How shocked she was when she realised that her parents had already returned from their business trip!

She stumbled backwards but she was immediately caught by Piko and pulled her away from the ward.

"Let's leave this place. As what your beloved neighbour said, you should not attract too much attention or else, you will be busted and everything you have done will be gone to waste."

"Where should... we go... now? Is it to... school?" Rin spoke weakly.

"Yes. We must look for _him_ and ask _him_ about Ms. Lily's whereabout if _he_ is really the one who took her away."

Before Rin could say anything, she felt his hand wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her towards the exit door.

When they arrived at the school gates, they noticed something strange regarding to the students' behaviours. They were running towards the hall with terrified and shocked looking faces. Did something happened in the hall?

Without thinking twice, Piko and Rin entered the hall and stared at the stage in horror. Many students were gathering at the foot of the stage and they had the same look as theirs too.

On the stage, a blonde woman was hanging upside down with blood dripping from her mouth and rolling to her forehead. Her legs were tied to the upper part of the stage curtain while her hands were hanging loose. Furthermore, her eyes were wide opened and her pupils were facing towards her upper eyelids. It was the same scene which Piko had dreamt five days ago. Not only that, the notorious soft toy was sitting underneath her hanging body. It was a gruesome sight.

Rin covered her mouth and shook her head in fear. She was scared because the 'Joker' knew her identity and if he had the ability to kill so many people, including teachers, that meant that he could kill her anytime and anywhere.

"Stay calm," Piko whispered and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No matter how badly you might want me to cover your eyes like the last time, I could not do that since you are the one who told me not to do it. Unless..."

Rin grabbed onto his hands and pressed her forehead against them. She closed her eyes and shook her head again.

"I... I don't... mind," she murmured softly and squeezed his hands harder. "If only I knew... they were _his_ doings, fewer people would... have died."

Piko knitted his eyebrows together and retorted, "It's not your fault. Neither do I know about it. Everyone thought it was Big Al who did all these but now that he is dead and this thing happened, I bet everyone is very confused. Nobody even suspected the true 'Joker' in the first place."

Rin remained silent and continued to close her eyes. She did not know why but she felt that she had missed this pair of hands for a long time. Maybe it was because of the warmth which used to make her feel calm and less afraid.

"Hey, don't you dare to cry on my hands," Piko grunted and tried to pull his hands away but she refused to let them go. "I bet you are regretting about what you had said the last time. You should admit it, Kagamine."

He gave her a victorious smirk while she shot him a hard glare. She immediately let go of him and faced the stage once more. Her eyes scanned the crowd furiously as she was looking for the true 'Joker' but he was nowhere at sight.

Where could he possibly go and hide?

"Police! What is going here?"

"It's _him_! I saw _him_ with Miku Hatsune. They were the ones who handed me that pistol and deluded me!"

Everyone turned around and stared at the boy who had shot Big Al down. He was standing at the entrance of the hall with a few police officers standing next to him and trying to look for the person whom the boy was pointing at. Rin and Piko did the same too and caught sight of the person whom Len had warned them about. That person stared back at them and had a shock look on his face. He immediately pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get away from the scene.

"Kaito Shion!" Piko shouted and ran into the crowd, leaving Rin behind looking stunned and petrified.

Two police officers gave chase too. One of them took out his gun and aimed at Kaito's leg.

"Police! Stop running!"

"Kaito Shion, stop right there now!" Piko yelled and caught up with Kaito.

He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards roughly. He spun him around and pinned him onto a nearby pillar. Kaito was obviously too shocked and breathless to struggle. He just pressed his head on the wall and panted heavily.

"How could you do that, Shion?" Piko asked angrily. "Why did you kill them? Why did you sabotage Big Al?"

"What are you talking about, Utatane?" Kaito shot back.

"Aren't you the one who hanged those banners and tried to influence everyone?"

"It was not me who did it," Kaito defended. "It was Miku Hatsune."

"Stop lying. All of us know that Miku Hatsune has already rested in peace. There was no such thing as curse in the first place."

Kaito shrugged his hands off and glared at him.

"Don't you dare to belittle her. She is ferocious and deserves to be praised and respected. Those who make fun of her will..."

"You!" A police officer shouted caught hold of Kaito. "What is your name?"

"Kaito Shion."

"You have to follow us back for interrogation."

The two police officers handcuffed Kaito and dragged him away. Just when Kaito was about to make a turn around a corner, he heard heavy footsteps heading towards his way. So, he turned his head around and looked at a petite figure catching up with them. That figure was Rin and she was carrying a sad and painful look on her face.

"Kaito... why?" There was a slight quiver in her voice.

Piko reached out to her wrist to prevent her from getting close to Kaito.

"Kaito..."

"I'm sorry," Kaito interrupted and smiled at her. "I didn't mean to do those things. They were Miku Hatsune's orders. I am... _tied_ to her."

He turned his head around and walked away with the police officers. Rin fell onto her knees and covered her teary eyes with her palms. She could not believe that this thing was happening. In fact, she was confused. Why did he seem to blame everything on Miku Hatsune? Miku Hatsune was obviously not a culprit and was already dead.

What if Kaito was just like Big Al? He might be wrongly accused. Len might have seen the wrong person at that time. Rin got up and began to gave chase. She had to find out the truth behind Kaito's weird behaviour.

"Kagamine," Piko called out and shook his head at her. "Stop it. You are still injured."

Rin stopped walking and looked at Piko.

"But Kaito... he..."

He placed his hand on her head and whispered, "If he is really innocent, he will be released soon. If you believed that he is innocent, then you should trust him. If not, you should let him be."

Rin closed her eyes and nodded silently. He was right. Maybe she should trust Kaito. Everything would be all right, she thought to herself.

That was what she only hoped for.

-:-:-:-

"Rin, I am so disappointed with you. Just because we were away, that didn't mean you could skip your school lessons and lie to your teachers."

"I'm sorry, Mum."

"From today onwards, I am going to employ a babysitter to look after you everyday."

Rin flinched and retorted, "No way."

"Oh, yes way. You are going to stay at home and recuperate for this week. Then, you will be off to school next week."

"But..."

"No 'but's, Miss."

"But Len..."

"Shut up, Rin Kagamine. You are now following me to the church and repent your sins."

Rin's jaw dropped and stared at her mother in shock. What kind of sins had she committed? Sure, she lied but it was a white lie. She had to lie to help Len. Furthermore, she did not even harm anyone too. How fussy could her mother get?

When she was all dressed up, both her parents and she left their household and went to Trinity Church which was affiliated to Trinity Academy. The church was quite empty since it was Monday evening and a few people were at the altar praying silently. Rin went to the altar too and prayed for Len's health, Meiko's safety and Kaito's wellbeing in the police station. She wondered how his outcome too. Was he arrested? Was he guilty? Was he actually innocent?

She also prayed for Piko since she might not be meeting him anymore unless fate decided to bring them back together again. She had not properly thanked him yet for his care and protection. Without him, she might have been busted or dead a long time ago. She hoped her prayer of thanks would reach Piko.

As she continued her prayer, a few voices interrupted her by accident.

"Good morning, Mrs Shion. Are you visiting your son again?"

"Yes, Pastor. I even bought his favourite food today. This boy was just like Hiyama and Kagamine. He loved banana flavoured ice-cream. I know the ice-cream will melt eventually but I think he will be happy to see that his mother has not forgotten about his friends and his favourite food."

"I see."

Rin looked up and saw a lady bowed to the pastor. The lady walked away to another direction where a garden was located. Intrigued by the words 'Hiyama', 'Shion' and 'Kagamine', Rin stood up and gave an excuse to her parents that she had to go to the restroom. After obtaining her parents' permission, she followed that lady stealthily.

-:-:-:-

The police officers opened the doors at the back of the van and gasped. The boy whom they handcuffed was gone. The pair of handcuffs was lying on the back seat. It was impossible for him to escape as they were sure that the door was locked.

What had exactly happened?

"Mayday! Kaito Shion is missing. He is no longer in the van. I repeat, Kaito Shion is missing. Over!"

-:-:-:-

Rin hid behind a pillar while peeping on that mysterious lady who was praying to a person's grave in the garden. As soon as the lady left the garden, Rin carefully walked over to the grave and took a look at the tombstone. There was a soft toy in the clown suit sitting next to it too.

Just then, everything suddenly made sense to her. She believed what Kaito had said about Miku Hatsune. She covered her mouth with her hands and knelt in front of the grave. Her tears kept flowing out of her eyes uncontrollably. How she wished she had noticed this clue to the seeming unsolvable mystery earlier.

The person who died in the third week of the so-called calamity was Kaito Shion.

_So, who was that Kaito Shion whom everyone had been seeing for the past few weeks?_

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to the very last chapter.**** I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 23. Thanks for all your support!  
**

**************Here are the reviewers:**

******_- _theunhappytwins  
- **Honeycloud of RiverClan  
- CatPhones  
- Guest (1)  
- AoiCherry  
- Kuro Karasu Onna  
- Nintendofg4life  
- Guest (2)  
- Beiowulf  
- satuross  
- SF-A2 Miki-chan  
- Flamingfirelight  
- Jessi-chan9867  
- lisaOpine  
- Someone  
- Tokioo  
- Miabia100  
- Just Someone  
- Yellow Ideya Hunter  


**********A final**** 'thanks' to those who had story alerted and favourited this story. Thank you!  
**

* * *

***I am currently working on the next Vocaloid fanfic called 'Dreams'. This is the story which took me so long to write out. Anyway, I will post it up soon, probably a Friday either next week or the week after. Do keep a lookout for it! I hope you would read and support it! :)**

**Here is a short introductory of 'Dreams':**

_"What kind of dreams do I want to have?"_

_"What do I want to be when I grow up?"_

Do these questions sound familiar to you? Of course, they do... right?

_"Freedom..."_

_"Opportunity..."_

... were what they had always wanted and been chasing for until the day of their fated meeting.

Rin was a university student who wanted freedom and was aiming to be a model while Len was just a plain cab driver whose dreams were crushed by someone in the past. It was his sexy voice that she was attracted to at their first meeting in his cab. However, her view of him changed after...

"Len... what is your relationship with the famous model, Luka Megurine?"

"You promised me in the past, didn't you? That you would stay by my side. We will fulfill our dreams together and... and... Len, you know that _I love..._"

A complicated love hexagon story.

_"... I love you."_

"Kaito... listen! I know that you like her. Rin and I are just..."

"Rin, we're best friends. So, tell me honestly. What is your relationship... with Len?"

**Genres: Romance, Drama  
**

**[Just for your information (in case if you're wondering), there is no incest in this new fanfic. Rin and Len came from different backgrounds and families, and they came to 'know' each other because of a cigarette.]**

**************Before you leave this page, please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	25. Case 25: Summary and Extras

**Unsolved**

_"Kaito... would you mind if you are the first...?"_

_"I don't want to die! Leave me alone!"_

_"The toy... You left it on your bed. Don't you want it back? Here... it's with me. Come to me... Kaito Shion."_

_"Shut up! Don't come any closer! Leave me alone, Miku Hatsune!"_

* * *

**Case #25: Summary and Extras  
**

(This is a summary of the whole story. There are some information which are not mentioned in the story itself are added here as well to ease understanding. There is an extra story found at the bottom of this page.)

**Week #1: Ryuto and the Fan Incident**  
Meiko warned Rin about the 'Joker' and told her not to do anything reckless or else, she would be entangled in a mess of troubles. Then, Len tried to commit suicide at Rin's apartment after confessing his love for her. Rin entered St. Miku High School as Len to find out the truth of his suicide. Her identity was not known to others and 'Len' was treated as an invisible person. However, Piko found out Rin's identity and promised her not to tell her secret to others.

A few days later, a second year senior named Ryuto died in his classroom during lunch break because a spinning ceiling fan fell and sliced his head off. Based on _Case #9: Heart Attack_, Piko found out that this incident was a mere accident because the fan was already faulty to begin with.

**Week #2: Kiyoteru and the Van Incident**  
Len's condition was not improving as he was still hospitalised and in a coma. Rin told Meiko about the school and Len's attempted suicide. Meiko warned Rin not to carry on with her investigation because of the 'Joker'. Being a stubborn person, Rin decided to find out the truth behind Miku Hatsune, the suicides and the sacrifices. Unfortunately, before Rin could find any clue, Luka announced to her homeroom class that a boy from Class 1A died in a road accident.

It was then known that Kiyoteru Hiyama was being dragged on the road by a moving van, disfiguring his lower part of his body. In his attempt to pray to Miku Hatsune for help, an incoming object approached him and he was smashed by it. Kaito who was saddened by his friend's death blamed Len for not dying. He believed that Miku's rampage was caused by Len's failure to be a sacrifice.

**Week #3: Kaito and the Elevator Incident; the Peaceful Week**  
Kaito was absent from school. Rin tried to contact him several times but he did not pick up her calls.

*More information about this week is found at the bottom of this page.

**Week #4: Dell and the Acid Incident**  
Kaito returned to school but he was not in a good mood. Piko told Rin not to bother Kaito and partnered with her in a laboratory experiment.

Dell Honne, their classmate, went to get a clean beaker from a shelf. Without warning, a glass container fell and crashed on his head, and he was drenched from head to toe with a colourless liquid. His whole body was dissolved because that liquid was concentrated acid. Piko came to his rescue by spraying water at him using a water hose. What was left was Dell's beating heart and a soft toy dressed in a clown suit which was only noticed by Rin and Piko. Both of them did not mention about the toy to each other so neither of them discussed about it.

With a dead look on his pale face, Kaito told his classmates that Dell had gone to be with Miku Hatsune and was just as worthy as Kiyoteru and Ryuto.

Meanwhile, the laboratory assistant was questioned about the acid but she replied that she claimed herself as innocent and had no idea where the concentrated acid came from. In fact, her statement could be supported as the school did not order any concentrated acid at all, except for diluted substances. So, where did the concentrated acid come from?

**Week #5: Gakupo and His Heart Attack**  
Gakupo, Len's friend, finally came back to school after recovering from his illness. He had a weak heart to begin with. Upon hearing the news of his friends' death, he had a heart attack and died in his classroom. After his body was taken away by the medic team, Kaito entered the classroom and asked what was going on.

The mysterious toy was found under Gakupo's table. Rin took it and showed it to Piko while Piko confessed that he saw it in the science laboratory too after Dell died. They took the toy to Piko's room and cut it open. They found a small piece of paper with Gakupo's name on it. With this finding, they came out with a hypothesis that the name of the going-to-dead person would be found in the toy, and executed a plan to prevent anyone from dying by obtaining any suspicious clues relating to the toy.

This was the week when 'Len' was no longer treated as invisible by his classmates and Rin realised how distorted those boys were as they were willing to die for Miku Hatsune.

**Week #6: Lui and the Finishing Line**  
Rin, Piko and Oliver did not take part in the marathon at the nearby forested hill. Lui was the first person to finish the marathon. However, much to Oliver's horror, Lui's body was split into half right after he crossed the finishing line. The boys who witnessed the scene praised and glorified Miku Hatsune.

Rin and Piko went on separate ways to look for the toy. In the thick bushes, Rin saw the familiar looking toy clown with a metal wire wrapped around its little body. It was suspected that the wire was a string of an instrument which was used to slice Lui's body using the theory of Inertia.

Rin was also informed that Len was recovering fast and would wake up soon.

**Week #7: Missing Oliver and His Dreams**  
It was thought to be a peaceful week as nobody died. Unfortunately, Oliver woke up one morning after a dream and saw a toy in clown suit in his room. Every night after Lui's death, he would dream of a boy dressing in a baggy clown suit and holding a 'Joker' card with a picture of a familiar looking girl with turquoise eyes printed on it. That mysterious boy would tell him weird and strange things which he could not comprehend nor remember what he had said when he woke up. He did remember one sentence from that mysterious boy who stated that his impending death will glorify Miku Hatsune and Kami.

Kaito began to open up to Rin again after she saved him from Big Al and his gang. He told her about Oliver's strange disappearance. Rin went to Oliver's room and found nothing but a toy in his room. At this moment, she knew that Oliver was gone for good. His entire existence and anything which were belonged to him were mysteriously erased from the surface of this Earth, except for the memories everyone had of him. Despite knowing this, Rin still wanted to look for him. Piko was against her actions.

A few days later, Len finally woke up from his coma. He was told that his friends had died and he was upset by the news. He scolded Rin for being nosy but she assured him that she would be fine. He confessed his love to her again and wished that she would be careful. Len had mixed feelings too; he said that he should have died so that his friends would be saved but he was grateful to be alive.

**Week #8: Luka and the Museum Incident**  
Class 1C was brought to the National Museum by Luka. In the clothes gallery, Rin found the toy in the glass display box. While Luka was talking to Rin, there was a blackout. When the lights were turned back on, Luka was missing, together with the toy.

Piko was nearly killed by the chandelier and his classmates. Rin was injured by the chandelier instead and was accused for saving Piko who was thought to be supposed to honour Miku Hatsune. Kaito tried to save him and Rin by leading them to escape from their blinded classmates. Upon seeing Luka's head moving down the escalator, Piko was determined to look for the rest of her body. Rin joined him in the search and she found many sliced human body parts lying next to the escalator. Furthermore, the soft toy in the colourful clown suit was sitting next to a bloody limb of Luka's.

Lily had a dream of Luka and told Piko about it. She told him and Rin to take part in the Chemistry Challenge, and both agreed. Meanwhile, Len returned back to coma after seeing someone entering into his ward and being called a 'loser, traitor and worthless sacrifice'. Rin and Piko found out about his condition and also saw a toy in Len's ward while Len was sent to the Intensive Care Unit. Leon's name was written on the paper inside the toy and they planned to prevent Leon from dying on the ninth week.

Rin also told Piko about Meiko's fortune telling.

**Week #9: Leon and the Tea Incident**  
Rin met Meiko in the Chemistry Challenge which was held in their school, Trinity Academy. Rin told her friend everything and her friend said that the 'Joker' might be the cause of Len's coma. Later, Rin was nearly hit by a flowerpot and she suffered from minor injuries. Meiko also hinted to Rin and Piko that the Joker was a human who knows Rin very well.

After the competition, everyone was having a tea break in the lounge room. Without warning, Leon passed out and was claimed to be poisoned. Which had caused him to be this way was unknown. Big Al was immediately suspected to be the murderer and the 'Joker' by Piko because of his mockery and so-called happiness after Leon's death.

**Week #10: Big Al and the Pistol Incident**  
Piko could not sleep for days after Leon's death so he took sleeping pills and slept in throughout the day with Rin by his side. Rin accompanied Kaito to the library to borrow some books. Lily was there as well but her body was smashed by the dead weight of the collapsed shelves and books. Big Al was in the library too and he stared at her body in amusement. Lily was then sent to the hospital and luckily, she was alive.

Piko woke up after a horrible dream. He thought the dead blonde which he had dreamt of was Rin so he went to the hospital to look for her. When he approached Len's ward, he noticed that Len was half-awake. Len said, "Kaito... beware of him." Initially, Piko misunderstood his message and thought that Len had mistaken him for Kaito and Big Al was the culprit. Driven by his anger, Piko headed back to school to confront Big Al but he found banners stating that Big Al was indeed that serial killer. Everyone, except for Rin and Kaito, had failed to realise that a ghost, like Miku Hatsune, could not be the one who wrote the banners. Thus, Piko and his schoolmates headed out of school to look for Big Al in order to kill him.

Big Al was found and was shot dead by a boy who claimed to have obtained a pistol from Miku Hatsune and a boy from Class 1C. Rin was also shot by him but managed to survive the attack. Piko realised his mistake and felt guilty for his rash actions. There was no evidence supporting that Big Al was the killer. After Rin passed out, he cried and confessed that he like her. Though it was not mentioned in _Case #22: Big Al's Death_, Piko thought that Rin would never wake up again so he wanted to say his feelings out even though it was 'too late'.

**Week #11: Lily and the Unsolvable Mystery**  
Five days after Big Al's death, Kaito visited Lily in hospital and gave her a bouquet of yellow roses. Though it was not mentioned in _Case #22: Big Al's Death_, yellow roses symbolises the promise of a new beginning. After Kaito left, Lily found a toy in clown suit inside the bouquet. She was curious at first, but when Kaito entered her ward again, she was told that it was Miku Hatsune's order to take her life away.

After obtaining the truth from Len who had just woken up from his coma and said that culprits were 'living ghosts', Rin and Piko went to school and found Lily hanging on the stage in the school hall. Piko's dream came true and the blonde which he dreamt of was not Rin, but was actually Lily instead. The boy, who shot Big Al and Rin, stepped in with the police and revealed that Kaito was the one who handed the pistol to him. Kaito was caught and was taken into the police van. His last words to Rin was "I didn't mean to do those things. They were Miku Hatsune's orders. I am... _tied_ to her."

However, Kaito vanished without a trace in the police van.

After that, Rin went to Trinity Church and saw Kaito's mother there as well. She stalked his mother who was paying her respect to someone and hid behind the pillar until his mother left. As she approached the tombstone, she realised that Kaito was already dead a long time ago. His death was unknown and he died in the third week of the so-called calamity.

* * *

**Week #3: Kaito and the Elevator Incident (Extra)  
**

"Kaito, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing."

"I will be going out for a while. I will buy some food for you. Be right back," the woman said and walked out of her son's bedroom with a tired sigh.

The boy continued to lie on his bed with a soft toy in a colourful clown suit in his arms. His eyes were sore and dry after crying for many days. His friend had died and he could not do anything too. He had not been going to school either.

_"Kaito."_ The voice sounded unfamiliar to him and it was very close to him. _"Kaito Shion..."_

He sat up and looked around frantically. Who had called him? The voice was feminine, sweet and gentle. It could not be his mother because his mother's voice was a little low for a woman. He heard the main door closed, indicating that his mother had stepped out of the apartment. Yawning, he lay back down on his bed again. But the feminine voice was back.

_"Kaito..."_

He flinched at the ghostly call which came out of nowhere and immediately closed his eyes in response. He was scared. Who was talking to him? Was he hallucinating?

_"Would you mind if you are the first...?"_

He opened his eyes and held his breath.

He could not believe what he saw right before his eyes.

_"Would you mind...?"_

He got out of bed and desperately ran out of his bedroom. He ran passed the living room and headed to the foyer. But when he opened the front door, he was greeted by...

_"Would you mind...?"_

He shook his head in fear as he screamed, "I don't want to die! Leave me alone!"

_"Would you mind...?"_

He managed to make his way out of his apartment and ran towards the elevator. He kept pressing the button while the feminine voice continued to haunt him. The soft footsteps behind him slowly came closer to him.

_"The toy... You left it on your bed. Don't you want it back? Here... it's with me. Come to me... Kaito Shion."_

"Shut up! Don't come any closer! Leave me alone, Miku Hatsune!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and as soon as the doors of the elevator opened, he ran in.

And he fell into a pit of total darkness.

-:-:-:-

"Kaito, I'm back! I bought udon for you," his mother shouted and entered the apartment. "I also bought two boxes of ice-cream. They have a sale nearby so I bought two at a cheaper price."

Having no response received from her son, she walked into his room and noticed him lying motionlessly on the bed with his soft toy in his right arm. He looked fine and peaceful in his sleep, or so she thought. However, his left arm was wrapped with a long metal chain and a huge pulley at the end of it. She walked closer to him and placed her hand on his cold and stiff face.

Then, her tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**Random Notes:**

- I made this chapter at the last minute. I had no intention to reveal Kaito's death at first until my beta-reader requested for it. She was very confused about the ending because she did not suspect Kaito at all. After explaining the 'obvious' hints to her, she was still unclear about it and I ended up telling her to look at the title. Then, she was able to see the link and understand the whole situation. I hope this extra chapter is useful. I spent a long time typing this out, even though I should be studying. _Shh...  
_

- I am a LenxRin fan but I did not expect myself to be writing small hints of PikoxRin moments here. Nevertheless, it was fun writing about Piko's tsundere personality. I have seen some reviewers stating that they have come to support PikoxRin because of this fanfic. I do not know whether I should feel happy or guilty though.

- Do keep a lookout for my next Vocaloid fanfic called 'Dreams'. It will be published next Friday! :)

- I am going to write more Vocaloid fanfics in the future because of your encouragements and continuous support. I need to know what kind of stories you probably want me to write in the future. Should I write something similar to 'Unsolved' (mystery and suspense) or on other genres? LenxRin, PikoxRin, or other pairings? Tsundere, kuudere, dandere and/or yandere characters? Just comment anything to let me hear your voices! \(^u^\)

**Thank you for reading 'Unsolved'.**


End file.
